Tired of Being Alone
by S.Cuppcake
Summary: What happens when you realize that your best friend is the person you're meant to spend your life with? Starts mid Half-Blood Prince and continues through Deathly Hallows and there after.
1. Chapter 1: The First Move

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. Pairing includes Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Ginny/Dean, and Neville and Luna.**

**Summary:** What happens when you realize that your best friend is the person you're meant to spend your life with? Having to be the one to comfort Hermione every time Ron's insensitivity hurt her, Harry's unable to hold his feelings back any longer. This starts during The Half-Blood Prince at the celebration party that Lavender and Ron hook up in and will continue through The Deathly Hallows and possibly after we'll see how it goes.

**Author's Notes:** This story was inspired by two scenes both from the movies. The first being Harry comforting Hermione after the Quidditch match in Half-Blood Prince and the scene where Harry dances with Hermione to cheer her up in The Deathly Hallows Pt. 1. The on screen chemistry between Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe was really good. Not to mention the chemistry between the characters in the book. I always believed that Hermione and Harry should end up together and was so sad when they didn't. Secondly I took some liberties with Lavender Brown, in both the books and movies she's highly annoying. However to fit my purposes I had to edit her character to make her more likeable. There also won't really be any Ron or Ginny bashing. I think that they're both amazing characters. Lastly this is the first fan fiction I've written in many a year so please go easy on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The First Move<strong>

Harry was sitting in a corner watching the celebratory party; for once it was nice not being the center of attention. He knew that many of his classmates and hell, even a few of the professors thought that he enjoyed the fame. Those closest to him knew the truth; he'd do anything to just be Harry. Not _The Boy Who Lived _or _The Chosen One._ It didn't bother him that Ron was the celebrated member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this time. After all he'd earned it and not just because he believed himself to be under the influence of _Felix Felices_ which 'made' him play a perfect game. Also because too often he'd been in the shadows while Harry was singled out for the things he'd done. Or by Hermione and her intelligence then there were the five older brothers that had already done everything he could possibly think to do. "What are you doing sulking in the shadows mate? Why aren't you celebrating with us, we kicked ass." Ron asked dropping down on the worn couch beside Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Enjoying not being the center of attention for once. Besides you earned it." It was the truth in the five and a half years that Harry had learned the truth of his heritage he'd been shoved into the spotlight. He'd learned that he was famous and having that much attention, when he'd grown up in a house where he'd been known to be punished for breathing and that was on a good day, was something he'd never been able to adjust to. It's the reason he'd valued his friendships with Ron and Hermione, neither of them cared about the scar on his forehead or the titles the media had strapped him with. To them he was just plain old Harry.

Ron started to respond but he was distracted by Lavender Brown, who smiled at him and cocked her head and nodded as if to ask him to join her. "Go ahead." Harry said. He'd been watching for weeks as Ron and Lavender did this weird, to be honest he wasn't sure what you would call it, a mating ritual perhaps. They'd been flirting since school stared back, yet neither of them had made a move. To be honest it slightly pissed him off, not that he'd ever tell Ron that. After all it wasn't Ron's fault that Hermione loved him, or that he, Harry loved Hermione.

"You're sure?" Ron asked.

"Positive." Harry assured him. He watched as Ron walked over to where Lavender was while at this point he knew that Harry hadn't truly slipped him the potion he was still feeling adrenalin from the match. He didn't say anything to her instead pulled her against him and kissed her hard. It wasn't really Ron and Lavender that Harry had been watching; Hermione had just walked into the common room when Ron finally made his move on Lavender. He hated the look of utter devastation on her face before she turned and headed back out the portrait hole she'd just came through. Without another thought he stood up and followed her. Unfortunately he was delayed by his classmates wanting to talk Quidditch and go over the entire thing play by play.

Hermione feel like she'd been kicked in the stomach by one of Madame Maxime's horses when Ron pulled Lavender to him and kissed her. Deep in her heart she wondered if he would ever see her the way she saw him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to squash the tears that were stinging her eyes. The last thing she intended to do was allow Ron or anyone else to see that her heart was broken, again. She hated the fact that even after all these years he was able to hurt her so badly. She knew that she couldn't force him to love her. Well that wasn't entirely true she probably could, but she was above sneaking love potions in chocolates or morning pumpkin juice. Ever since George and Fred opened their shop all of the girls were talking of nothing but the love potions they sold cleverly disguised as perfumes. Unable to stomach watching the pair snog, she slipped out of the Gryffindor common room to find some privacy. Her first thought was to head up to the girl's dorm but she decided against it, you only went to the girl's dorm with a broken heart when you wanted to be fawned over and have the heartache nurtured by the other girls. She wanted to be alone, to have a little peace away from the noise of the common room. She slipped into the shadows and then out the portrait hole and found a corridor that was vacant. It wasn't quite the library, which was her favorite place to go when she didn't want to be bothered. Once she was sure she was lone she let her guard drop and only then did she will the tears that were lodged deep in her breast to free themselves.

Harry stopped short when he saw Hermione sitting in the corridor; he hated the tears in her eyes and her heartbreaking sobs. Without saying anything he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. More than anything else, he wanted to take her pain away or kick Ron's ass for hurting her. Maybe even both. He ran his hand up her back playing with the silken tendrils on her hair that spilled down her back. "He's not worth your tears." He said after a pregnant pause.

Hermione took a deep breath, "It's silly, I know."

"It's not silly if it matters to you." Harry said.

"I knew that Ron and Lavender had feelings for each other. I've known for ages." She said wiping her tears on the back of her hand. "I even helped him pick out a gift for her birthday."

"Knowing doesn't make the pain go away." He pointed out.

"But it should have made it easier." She said softly her head still lying on his shoulder.

"I don't think love works that way." He said. "I knew Cho still loved Cedric when I dated her. It didn't make it any easier when she cried over him though she was with me."

"Yeah well Cho's an idiot." Hermione said looking up at Harry. "I think she never forgave you for coming out of the maze alive while Cedric was dead."

Harry had never thought of it that way but it seemed to make sense. That part of Cho hated him for being alive and the other part felt kindred to him for being with Cedric when he died. "She's an odd girl." Harry said.

"She's barking mad." Hermione said with a slight laugh.

"That too." He said. "I've never seen anyone who could cry so easily or so much in my entire life. She was like a bloody water fountain. You'd think she'd dehydrate."

Hermione laughed as she wiped her eyes on the corner of her red and gold striped scarf. "I think she blames me for you breaking up with her."

The sound of Hermione's laughter made his heart skip. He wasn't sure exactly when his feelings for his best friend became more than friendly and the fact that he felt more for her scared him. "Because I wouldn't give up my friendship with you or Ginny," Harry said. "I think she was more threatened by you though."

"Me?" She asked a little on the startled side, "Why me?"

"Because of this," Harry said leaning down to kiss her softly his hand sinking into her soft hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. Pairing includes Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Ginny/Dean, and Neville and Luna.**

**Author's Note:** Sorry that the last chapter was kinda short. Not to mention the fact that I repeated a few details a couple of times. It wasn't exactly intended neither was the fact that it was kinda all over the place. Hopefully this will go together more smoothly. I'm also taking some liberties with the fiasco relationship Harry had with Cho.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Consequences <strong>

When Hermione awoke the next morning, her heart was pounding and her hands a little shaky; those weren't even the worse of her symptoms. She wasn't sure what she should do how she should act around Harry and more than that she was very confused. She'd never allowed herself to think of Harry as anything more than her best friend. There were so many things that she was afraid would happen if she let herself feel anything more for him. What if she gave herself over to those feelings and they broke up? What if one day, while he was trying to fulfill his destiny, that blind luck he was known for ran out and he was badly injured or even more horrifying what if he died. As his best friend that would be unbearable, as his girlfriend it would be utterly devastating. Of course if truth be told it would be devastating no matter. Maybe it was because of her own selfish needs she'd done everything she could to guard her heart from him. Now, well things were defiantly different, they'd changed the moment when he kissed her. She couldn't go on burying those feelings and to be honest she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore. Especially now that she knew Harry felt the same.

Knowing that she couldn't spend the rest of the day hiding out in her sleeping quarters she decided it was time to face Harry. She took her time dressing, deciding on her favorite pale pink cashmere sweater and skinny jeans that she tucked down into a pair of chocolate colored UGG boots. She left her hair down curling around her shoulders and wore very little make up. Knowing the corridors would be cold she pulled on her grey wool pea coat and draped her scarf around her neck. Tucking her hands into her pockets she walked down the winding staircase, into the common room, and then to the great hall for breakfast. She was slightly relieved when she saw that Harry was alone. Ron undoubtedly was off in some dark corner with Lavender. As she thought it she realized that it didn't hurt nearly as bad today when she thought about it as had the night before. "Hermione," Harry said his voice a little shaky. Undoubtedly, he was just as nervous as she was.

'Hi." She said with a small nervous smile.

Neither of them really said anything to the other or at least nothing of real importance. They talked about the snow that had started falling the night before and how it had yet to lighten. They'd both ignored the obvious topic. Once they'd finished their breakfast Harry looked over at Hermione. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "I'd love that."

They made their way outside; the courtyards were almost virtually abandoned. Most of the students were spending their Sunday in the warm common rooms of the castle, but Hermione had always liked the snow and the cold that went along with it. The crisp smell of the air and the way the snow blanketed the castle in giving it a majestic look or at least more majestic than it looked on the average day. "So are we going to keep ignoring what happened?" she asked after a few minutes.

"No." he said looking down at her. "I shouldn't have kissed you-"

"You don't have to apologize, Harry. We can both write it off as a mistake." She said cutting him off. His words hurt her, though Hermione would never let on that they did.

"No that's not what I meant." He said quickly. He'd spent the night before working out every detail that he'd say to her. He'd tell her that he was pretty sure he'd always loved her. He'd tell her that when she'd went to the Yule Ball with Krum that he was jealous beyond belief. That the reason he'd spent the night sulking wasn't because he hated dancing. It was because he wanted nothing more than to pull his wand out of his pocket and curse Krum for touching her. The memory of her in the Quidditch player's arms even to this day could bring about a blind rage in him like no other thing ever had before. Even when he was with Cho, deep down he knew that it was Hermione he wanted to be with. What made matters worse was that Cho had known it too. At the end of last year when they'd all nearly been killed on the rescue mission gone astray, in the Department of Mysteries, he was so afraid that she wouldn't recover from the spell Dolohov had hit her with. He'd never forget the feeling of happiness that he had when she'd woken up and was no worse for wear. Unfortunately, his nervousness overwhelmed him and all those things that he'd so carefully planned to tell her went right out of his head. "Just…give me a minute to get all this out."

Hermione nodded, "Go on."

"What I mean is I shouldn't have kissed you last night. You were upset and that was a truly a bastard thing to do. You mean a lot to me Hermione; I mean you're my best friend. You and Ron are the only family I have not that Sirius is gone." He raked his hand through his hair and looked down at her. He could tell by the look on her face he wasn't doing this right. "What I mean is that I don't regret kissing you. I just….I don't want it to change things between us."

Hermione blinked in confusion, "You want to be able to kiss me but you want to only be my friend?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes…well no." he said sitting down with her on one of the benches. "I want us to be friends; I always want us to be friends. That's something that I never want to change. I can tell you anything Hermione. Sometimes you do get a little preachy." He said teasingly. "Still, you wouldn't bother if it wasn't for the fact that you care deeply for me too. I want to be with you Hermione, I always have."

"Sometimes to act on want is bad." She said looking over at him. "What if something happens, these are such uncertain times."

"Doesn't that make it more important?" he asked. "If I learned anything from Sirius and Cedric it's that life is far too short."

Hermione nodded, "You're my best friend Harry."

"I love you Hermione." He said. "It's something that I can't change. I can't stop feeling this way about you and I don't want to."

Hermione closed her eyes as tears spilled onto her cheeks. "What happens if it doesn't work out? It would ruin our friendship."

"And what if not acting on it ruins it away?" he asked wiping her tears away. "For once Hermione use your heart and not your head."

"Can I think on it?" she asked.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I would worry if you didn't you always over think." He teased her.

"Well one of us has to be highly logical." She said with a small smile.

"True." Harry said taking her hands in his. "You're like ice we should get you back inside." He rubbed them gently with his own to warm them up.

* * *

><p>Once they were back inside they went their separate ways while Hermione went to the library to work on a paper she had due for Ancient Runes Harry headed up to the common room. He was happy to see Ron alone, since the night before he and Lavender had been like Siamese twins, attached at the lips. The last thing he wanted to do was spill his guts with Lavender there. The girl was nice enough, it was well known if you wanted something to stay secrete you didn't tell her. Harry dropped down on the couch beside of Ron. "Where's Lavender?" he asked casually or at least he'd hoped that it was casually.<p>

Ron shrugged, "She and Parvati are off with Professor Trelawney. Honestly I don't understand what the two get out of it. That woman is defiantly off of her rocker."

"Well, we know now that she's not a complete and utter fraud." Harry pointed out. While Trelawney might have been known for her almost comical theatrics of predicting the horrific and on occasion gory demise of her students, and for that matter anyone around her, she had been on occasion to make a true prophecy. Sadly they were few and very far in-between and she didn't remember them after all was said and done. To be honest the tally stopped at two. Most people wrote her off as an old fraud; Harry himself had been one of them at one time. After having witnessed one of these prophecies himself at the end of their third year he'd changed his mind. To him she was now a partially old fraud.

"Still," Ron said he didn't share Harry's sentiments about the woman. "Where's Hermione, I haven't seen her since before the Quidditch match yesterday."

"Library." Harry said giving him a droll look, Hermione was always in the library.

"Figures…what does she get out of spending time with all those musty old books away?" he asked.

Harry shrugged; he was starting to understand Hermione's attraction for them. He'd been spending much of his time of late with his nose in a very peculiar copy of Advanced Potion-Making he'd found in the potions class. Of course it was more than just a potions book; it was so old that it was practically crumbling. It wasn't the printed text that had Harry's attention either, the person who'd owned it before him had made it into a journal of sorts. While it didn't have the _Half-Blood Prince's_ deepest thoughts it had much more useful information. And with the _Prince's_ help Harry was now the top of their classes in potions and had learned some very useful charms as well. It however had been a sore spot between him and Hermione. While he loved the girl deeply that book was one thing that they'd just have to disagree on. "You have to admit if it wasn't for her spending all of her time in the library we'd be screwed."

Ron nodded, "Bloody right."

"I kissed Hermione last night." Harry blurted out.

Ron blinked and looked over at Harry; he couldn't have been more stunned if Harry would've punched him in his face, "Yeah?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Good for you mate." Ron clamped his hand on Harry's shoulder. Ron had known for ages that Harry had feelings for Hermione and the other way around. He wasn't dumb to the fact that Hermione had fancied herself having feelings for him either. He just hoped that Hermione wised up and realized it was Harry she belonged with. He was tired of seeing his friends alone because they were both being stupid.

Harry was shocked, "That's it?"

"What did you expect me to say?" Ron raised an eyebrow

"I'm not exactly sure." Harry admitted, he was slightly relieved that Ron wasn't angry. Though he wasn't sure why Ron would have been angry after all it wasn't like he and Hermione had dated.

"You've always fancied her."

"You've known?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well I've got eyes don't I?" Ron asked. "I'm actually surprised that you waited this long."

"There was Krum and Cho." He said with a shrug leaving out the part about Hermione fancying Ron.

"Not if you really think about it. Hermione broke things off with Krum before he left to go back to Bulgaria. And Cho…well she's certifiable isn't she."

Harry didn't comment, while he agreed that Cho had problems he didn't like to dwell on them. To be honest he felt sorry for the girl too. "Hermione is scared that if things go badly that it will ruin our friendship."

"Isn't that always a risk?"

"I think it's more than just that." Harry raked his hand through his hair.

"With Hermione everything is complicated." Ron said.

"Did you ever…want to be more than friends with her?" Harry asked.

"She's more like a sister." He said with a shrug.

Harry nodded and leaned back against the couch watching the fire flicker.

* * *

><p>Hermione was almost done with her paper when Ginny walked in to the library and set down in front of her. To be honest she'd drawn the work out so she wouldn't have to go back to the common room just yet. She wasn't avoiding Harry, she as just taking some time away from him to clear her mind. She wasn't exactly sure why she asked him if she could have time to think on it. Deep in her heart she knew her mind was already made up, she just needed the time to convince her brain of it. "Is everything okay? I didn't see you at the party last night or you come to bed." Ginny said pulling her books out of her messenger bag.<p>

"Oh well…I was…." She started, she wasn't exactly sure where to even begin.

Ginny cut her off, "You don't have to say anything at all. Ron is an idiot I couldn't believe him last night. He has the nerve to lecture me about Dean." she rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Ginny…really." Hermione said then looked up. While she might not want everyone to know what was or wasn't going on between her and Harry just yet she needed to unburden her mind. Ginny was her best female friend and this was one of those times that she needed that. She couldn't talk to Harry about her feelings because they involved him. But before she laid everything bare to Ginny there was one thing she needed to know, "Do you still have feelings for Harry?"

Ginny gave her a strange look, "Harry?" she asked.

"Yes Harry, I mean you use to fancy him but you haven't said anything about him in ages." Hermione explained.

Ginny shook her head. "No nothing more than friendship, Harry was my first school girl crush. I always felt like there was someone else who had Harry's heart. Besides I don't think loving Harry Potter would be for the weak at heart. With the things he has to face, I don't know that I'm cut out to be that person. I'd rather just be a friend."

"That's what I fear." Hermione said softly.

Ginny had always known that Harry felt deeply for Hermione, it was clear in the way he'd watch her anytime she'd enter a room. "Has Harry said something?" she asked. "I mean I always thought it was Ron-"

"It was." She replied with a sigh. "Well no, if I'm being honest it's always been Harry."

"You're scared." It wasn't a question it was a statement and Ginny understood where Hermione was coming from.

Hermione nodded, "Terrified but not for the usual reasons though, normal girls who fall for their best friend have to worry about what would happen if they broke up. With Harry I have to worry about him getting himself killed. What if things go badly with _You Know Who_? You'd think that after six years I would have gotten use to him getting into one scrape after another but it's never gotten any easier."

Ginny studied her friend for several seconds before saying, "That's not the question you need to ask yourself. The question you need to ask yourself is, what if things go badly with _You Know Who_ and you never worked up the courage to try to make things work. Is that something you could live with?"

Hermione was taken back she hadn't thought of things that way before and yet it made sense. "That's a very valid point."

"And if you're holding out to wait for Ron well that might never happen."

"No, I think it's more like Ron's safe." She said. "I think that's what I saw in him and that's not fair to him. I've always had feelings for Harry."

"Makes sense." Ginny agreed.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" Hermione sighed closing her books. Ginny shrugged and started working on her homework.


	3. Chapter 3: Choices

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to give a thanks to the people who has reviewed and the ones who have added my story to their subscriptions and alerts. I also wanted to put out there that while this has started off as a fluff piece it's not going to be all fluff. I just figure you know Harry hasn't exactly had an easy life he needs at least a few months of happiness before the shit hits the fan. I also wanted to say that sorry that everything ended up all ran together in the last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Choices<strong>

Hermione was relieved when she saw Harry sitting alone on the worn couch that had been their favorite spot since their first year. It had been a little over a week since he'd let her know how he felt. While deep down she knew what her answer would be, it seemed like she could never get away to talk to him. He'd been spending time with Neville, seeing as how she and Ron had been overseeing the Holiday decorating in the Great Hall. Then there were midterms that had everyone stressed out. They'd all thought O.W.L year had been horrible and that was with Umbridge breathing down all their necks and Harry's flashes inside of _He Who Must Not Be Named's_ mind. N.E. was so much worse. Then there was the fact that she had Cormac chasing her around. She had no idea what she'd done to deserve that vile creature's attention and she did know she'd be sure to stop it whatever it was. As she set down beside of Harry she got the 'stink eye' from Romilda Vane. "I see you're still pouring over that book." She said.

Harry turned and started to say that he could see that she was still nagging about it, when he saw the exhausted look on her face. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

Hermione nodded laying her head against his shoulder, "I don't remember midterms ever being like this." She said.

Harry grinned and looked down at her his hand stroking her hair gently, "You say that every year."

Hermione glared up at him. "This is different." She gave him a look that said I dare you to say it again.

"Anything I can do?" he cleared his throat.

"This is nice." She said closing her eyes enjoying just being with him like this.

"Have you given any thought to Slughorn's party?" he asked gently massaging her shoulders.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned softly, "What about it?"

"Well a few weeks ago you'd talked about taking Ron. I just thought maybe we could go together." He said trying to sound casual.

She smiled and looked up at him. "I like that idea."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Behind them at one of the work tables someone slammed a book shut and stormed from the room. Harry looked over his shoulder confused look on his face when he seen Romilda storm out of the common room. "What was that about?"

"That's Romilda Vane." Hermione said and at Harry's blank look she continued. "She was hoping that you'd take her to the party."

"I don't even know her." Harry said still confused.

"She only likes you because you're famous." Hermione said. "She was talking to some of the other girls about how she's trying to figure a way to slip you a love potion."

Harry looked down at her he didn't know if he should be shocked or surprised or a little of both. "Girls…really talk about that?"

"Well not me." Hermione said. "Some girls think that it's the only way to get a boy to like them. "God forbid that they actually have to speak to a boy."

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes opened for questionable gifts of food or drink." He promised kissing the top of her head.

Hermione settled back against his chest listening to his heart beating. She had a ton of studying to do but for once in her life she didn't want be responsible. She wanted to say with him like this forever, though she knew that it wasn't possible or even plausible for that matter. She was a firm believer that sometimes, while people we're perfect, there were perfect moments in life and this was defiantly one of them. Everything had become so hectic, she hadn't had time to really sit down and weigh out the pros and cons of what a romantic relationship with Harry Potter would entail. It would be dangerous loving someone whose future was as questionable as his past. It would be dangerous and then there was that _Chosen One_ business. The war that their world was on the verge of could break out in full force at any time and Harry was right at the center of it. Would she be able to let him go, knowing that she might never see him again? That thought she pushed from her mind, it wasn't because she was putting it off. It was because though it was close it hadn't made it there yet. It was then that Hermione realized one very important thing. All of these things that were going to happen didn't change what she felt for him. What she felt was solid and real she owed it not only to herself but to Harry to give it a chance. "Things are defiantly about to change Harry." She said after a long pause while lying silent in his arms.

Harry looked down at her an eyebrow raised, "Are they?"

'Yes." She said leaning up to kiss him softly.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's subscribed, added my story to their favorites, or reviewed…or all of the above. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story. And to Redwoodx….I'd completely forgotten about the horrific pet names…actually it's more like blocked them out it's painful to relive that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Coming Out<strong>

The snow that had begun on the day of the fateful Quidditch match had yet to give up. The school grounds were like a winter wonderland making for a magic…or at least a more magical back drop for Slughorn's Christmas Party. It was an event both Hermione and Harry had been looking forward to, after all it was their first official date as well as their first public experience as a couple. Sure there were plenty of rumors flying around the school about them; the only people who knew the truth were Gryffindors. The day of the party was actually pretty relaxed, as they'd finished their mid-year tests the day before. For those who were lucky enough to have an invitation to Slughorn's exclusive party, it seemed the perfect way to end the term. The train would be taking them home the next morning for the Holiday.

Most of the morning, Harry had been thwarting Romilda Vane's attempts to get him to ask her to Slughorn's party. He'd never seen a more determined person, well unless it was McLaggen with Hermione. Finally, after forcing him to take a box of Chocolate Caldrons, she finally gave up. Remembering what Hermione had told him about Romilda and her love potions and that Mad-Eye would have his for eating or drinking something he didn't know the origins, of he threw the box into the bottom of his trunk with the intentions of throwing them out or destroying them whatever.

While Hermione took her time getting ready Harry was sitting 'at their usual spot' in the Common Room along with Neville, Ron, and Dean. Even though Harry and Hermione were going together, they'd decided to use their extra invitations so that Ron and Lavender were able to go to the party as well. "Exactly what are they doing that's taking so long?" Dean asked in slight frustration. They'd all been in their dress robes for at least an hour and a half.

Shortly after lunch Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna had disappeared and still haven't been heard from. "You shouldn't question it…never ever." Ron said.

"There are certain things about the rituals observed by the female gender that a man should never know anything about." Harry agreed with Ron.

"This one time I saw my Gran wearing one of those green mask things. "Neville said the look in his eyes complete horror. "I still have nightmares."

The guys all shuddered. "Nobody should ever witness that." Harry said.

"Here-here," Ron agreed. "And what's the deal with those little cotton balls? I swear in the summer with Hermione and Ginny at the house they come out of the bathroom. There are millions of them littered all over the counter and they look like they've gone into battle."

"I know right." Harry agreed. "I mean, women say that men are slobs but I beg to differ. I honestly think that Ron's ghoul is much neater."

"And who needs that may pairs of shoes?" Dean threw in.

"And the millions of cosmetic potions and hair potions, that pollute every amount of counter and cabinet space in every bathroom in the house." Ron said.

"My aunt and uncle have three daughters. One time I was there when he had to snake the drain and I'm pretty sure that he pulled a Wookie out of it." Dean added. Harry busted out laughing not just at the story but the bewildered look on Neville and Ron's faces.

"He put a snake in a drain?" Ron asked thoroughly confused. "Bloody Muggles are a weird lot."

Dean shook his head and sighed and looked at Harry for help. "I'm tapped."

"Muggles don't have magical means to unstop their plumbing and so they take a really long wire and stick it down in the drain and it has a hook on the end to pull out whatever is blocking it. It's called snaking a drain." He explained.

"Bloody barbaric is what it is." Ron said with a look of horror.

"What's a woogie? " Neville asked.

"Wookie." Dean corrected.

He never got to explain because the girls took that moment to finally grace them with their presence. All of them looked stunning even Luna with her eccentric style and metallic party dress. Harry could tell by the look on Neville's face that it wouldn't have mattered if Luna would have been wearing her radish earrings, her butter beer cap necklaces, and her Spectrespecs he'd still think she was beautiful and Harry admired him for that.

The one who really stood out, at least for him was Hermione. He was sure that he'd never seen her look more beautiful not even two years before when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum. Of course that was the night he'd first realized she was actually a girl but since then she'd truly blossomed. The dress that she wore that night was subtle it was a pale blush of pink tea length that cut low but not too low in the front and in the back showing just a enough skin to keep you guessing. Harry walked over to where she was at and wrapped his arms around her kissing her softly, "You look….amazing." he said.

Hermione smiled against his lips. "Thank you."

"Oi you two we have a party to get to." Ron called to the couple.

"Leave them alone Won-Won." Lavender scolded playfully.

Ron cringed at the pet name she'd given him that he truly hated. He knew that once they were back in the dorms he'd never hear the end of it. He was just grateful for the fact that Fred and George had left school the year before. If they ever heard that nickname, they'd never let him here the end of it.

Harry chuckled a little wrapping his arm around Hermione, "We're coming." He assured Ron.

By the time they made it to the party it was in full swing. Slughorn had gone to a lot of trouble making sure that his office was exceptionally festive. The walls were draped in red and green and the only light in the room came from the fairy lights dangling from the ceiling giving the room an intimate feel and cast the room with almost a red aura. As soon as they were seen together all sorts of stories started to spread through the crowd. The fact that Hermione Granger, super nerd, and Harry Potter were dating was just as interesting to them as the actual celebrities Slughorn had invited to the party. What was it with Hermione and talented Seekers? When Harry saw the house-elves circling the room carrying trays that were almost larger than themselves he braced himself for the usual tirade about slavery and was shocked when it didn't happen. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione looked confused.

"The elves?" he said.

"Oh….that." she said. "I had decided that I would be on my best behavior tonight and not bring it up."

"Who are you want what have you done with My Hermione?" he asked.

She laughed, "Your Hermione?" she asked running her hand up his arm caressing it gently through the sleeve of his robes.

"Mhm." He said looking down at her, "Yes…*my* Hermione" he stressed the 'my' part.

"I like that." She said.

"Me too." He agreed. "Would you like to dance?"

"Now who's acting out of character?" she teased.

"Well it's a slow song you can't really mess it up." He pointed out leading her to the dance floor.

Harry had never been one to dance; the Yule Ball, which he and the other Tri-Wizard Champions had to open with the first dance, had been a nightmare. In fact Parvati Patil and her Padama still gave him and Ron dirty looks and barely spoke to them and it had been two years. This was different though, Hermione was different and he knew that he would do anything to make her happy, even give her his Firebolt. "So how do we do this again?" he asked looking down at her.

"Like this." She said taking his hands and putting them on her narrow waist before sliding her hands up his chest and swaying with him to the song. In that moment Harry knew exactly what Heaven felt like it, was Hermione in his arms. He leaned down and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair; his fingertips massaged circles in the smooth exposed skin of her back and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Hermione's head leaned against Harry's chest and closed her eyes. She didn't care about anyone around them what they were saying what they thought for that matter. "Can we just stay like this?" she asked.

Before he had a chance to answer her, the song ended and Slughorn swept Harry away to meet some of his esteemed guests. Hermione made her way over to the referents table where she bumped into McLaggen. She tried to get away without his notice but it was too late. "Granger." He said in his arrogant 'my shit doesn't stink' tone.

"McLaggen." Hermione said socially as she went back to fixing her plate.

"So you're here with Potter." He said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Obviously." She said.

"You know I had you pegged for one of those 'goody' type girls." He said. "You know, the kind who are too uptight to do anything fun."

She sighed and gave him a bored look, "Does this have a point?" she asked.

"First Krum now Potter you aiming to land every Quidditch player you come across?" he asked.

Hermione didn't know if she should be offended or laugh hysterically. "As someone who couldn't even guard a goal you should know that it couldn't possibly include you. I only like good Quidditch players."

With that Hermione turned to walk away only to have McLaggen grab her by her arm and pull her back. "Where are you going I've not had my fill of you yet."

Before Hermione had a chance to draw her wand Harry was across the room and shoved McLaggen back into the refreshment table. "What the bloody hell is your problem Potter?" he growled pushing himself up from the rubble that was once a food laden table.

"You're my problem." Harry said pushing Hermione behind him protectively. "You put your fucking hands on my girlfriend again you will regret it."

"Nice job McLaggen piss off the one person that not even _You Know Who_ can kill." Ron said with a laugh.

The rest of the party was just kind of in silent shock. Dueling in the corridors wasn't uncommon though is technically forbidden this was different. "Sorry about your party Professor." Harry said.

Slughorn was still slack jaw. "It's quite alright Harry m'boy."

"How about we go for some fresh air?" Hermione asked Harry. He nodded letting her pull her from the party while Ron and Neville repaired the table.

As they walked into the hallway which was significantly colder than the party Harry pulled the jacket part of his robes off and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders. "Better?" he asked.

Hermione nodded sliding her arms into the sleeves. "The question is, are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't think I've ever really been that angry before, not even at Umbridge or Snape or Fudge." Harry said. "When he implied…" he shook his head still seething over it.

"Harry, he's jealous of you." She said, and stopped him before he had a chance to protest. "Not just because of me but because of who you are. You are everything that he wants to be."

Harry shook his head. "Nobody wants to be me Hermione. Hell I don't even want to be me most of the time." He said wrapping his arm around her pulling her to his side.

"You're wrong." She said. "They would never admit it."

"Why though, why would they want this life?" he asked.

"From the outside it's adventurous." She said. "The things that you've done just since you've been here at Hogwarts, that's more than some people do in a hundred life times."

"I would give anything to be like them just a normal bloke who's mum and dad is still alive. I wish the only things that I had to worry about right now was Quidditch and studying and you." He said cupping her cheek.

"I'm the one thing in your life that you don't have to worry about Harry. I'm not going anywhere I will always be here." She promised. Harry leaned down and claimed her lips in a long slow kiss his tongue sweeping slowly into her mouth teasing hers. He'd never get enough of her sweet taste or the way her body felt pressed against his. He'd never known anyone as kind as she was and sweet and pure. "I love you Harry." She said softly against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: **Again thank you everyone who reviewed or added my story to their subscriptions. To Redwoodx I have a few ideas for the next date I haven't really decided yet I might try to work the flying in there somehow. To MSU-HPHGfan every time I've read The Half-Blood Prince I've always thought McLaggen needed to be smacked around a little bit. And to Eric J. Dantes that's for your comment. As for why it hasn't been reviewed very much I think it has to do with the rubbish first half of chapter one. Just remember no sleep plus cold medicine does not equal good writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Morning After<strong>

Harry cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. His tongue sweeping slowly into her mouth his hand sliding up her back to rest against her exposed skin causing Hermione to moan softly into his lips. When he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that." He said.

"I love you Harry Potter." She said again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are the two of you going to stand there and snog all night?" Ron called to them his arm carelessly draped around Lavender's shoulder.

Hermione's cheeks turned a faint pink and Harry laughed, "You have no room to talk Ronald." She scolded.

"The party is breaking up mate, which means Filch and that damned cat of his will be on the alert. He already caught Malfoy trying to gate crash." Neville said.

"What?" Harry asked his curiosity prickled.

"Filch caught him sulking around the corridor." Ginny said. "If you ask me he was up to something more than trying to get into the party."

"I agree." Dean said. Ever since Ginny had come down the stairs earlier that night dressed up for the party Dean had been very agreeable. In fact Harry was pretty sure that if you were to ask him about his complaining about how long it had taken her to look that beautiful he probably would have denied it.

Hermione looked up at Harry; she knew what he was thinking. It's pretty much the same thing that he'd been thinking since their trip to Diagon Alley at the end of summer. She knew Harry was convinced that Malfoy was a Death-Eater and she agreed that there was defiantly something going on with him. Malfoy was still his usual brand of arrogant but lately it had become all bravado. "Harry…just come back to the tower with us." She pleaded with him.

"I am." He said looking down at her, "I'll be there shortly. I have my cloak with me I won't get caught."

She sighed, she knew that there was nothing she could say or do to convince him not go chasing after Malfoy. "Just…don't be too long." She said. Harry kissed her on the cheek before covering himself with the cloak the sound of his footsteps on the stone floor were all that was left.

The next morning came sooner than anyone could have wanted; everyone was still tired from the party the night before. The story about Harry hitting McLaggen at the Christmas party was not only the topic of discussion it had grown in tremendous not to mention outrageous details. In fact the most commonly accepted version was that McLaggen had publicly molested Hermione. Harry went into rage mode and beat McLaggen to the point of unconsciousness and was now in the hospital wing. Another tall tale was that he'd used the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly on McLaggen for even looking at Hermione. But because the Cruciatus curse was illegal to use and Harry was obviously not in Azkaban they knew it couldn't possibly be true. Both stories died down when everyone saw that McLaggen was still in one piece though a bit bruised but obviously held a grudge for Harry.

Once they were on the train Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a vacant compartment. They hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry about what Malfoy had been doing the night before as Lavender, Dean, and Ginny had still been up when he'd made it back to the common room. Both Hermione and Ron were dying to know what was going on. He waited for things to settle down on the train before he launched into the story. More than that last thing he wanted was to be overheard, especially with the information he knew, that Snape had offered to help Malfoy do whatever it was Voldemort had charged him with. After listening to everything Harry told them Ron was the first to speak. "Did you ever think that maybe Snape was trying to get Malfoy to confide in him?"

Hermione was surprised at Ron, "You're the one who's always ready to sell Snape out. What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"Well…Dumbledore trusts Snape." He said sheepishly. "When Harry thought _You Know Who_ had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries he did call the Order."

"Dumbledore can make mistakes." Harry said. "He's told me as much."

"We still don't have any proof though Harry." Hermione said sliding her hand into his and squeezing it gently. She wanted to back him up on this but so far she wasn't sure what to believe.

"I'm telling you, Malfoy is a Death-Eater and Snape is helping him. I don't need to proof I know." Harry said.

"But why Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "He has plenty of wizards fully trained up at his disposal why would he need a kid?"

"Why would The Order need me?" Harry countered his tone defensive.

"Your grabbing straws mate." Ron said. "Malfoy's just a normal bloke…all be it a normal bloke who does tend to fall on the creepy side and happens to come from a long line of evil….Sirius excluded." He amended before Harry had a chance to defend his godfather.

"Maybe he needs someone inside of Hogwarts to give him information." Harry said.

"Well he has Snape or at least thinks he has." Hermione replied.

"Well if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck-"

"It's not a Death-Eater." Ron cut him off.

"What's the _Unbreakable Vow_?" Harry asked remembering the piece of information he'd forgot to share.

"It's a promise sealed by magic." Hermione said. "Why?"

"Snape said he made one with Malfoy's mother." Harry replied.

"Are you sure he said the _Unbreakable Vow_?" Ron asked the tone of his voice carried an almost frightened edge.

Harry nodded, "Why?"

"Well you can't break an _Unbreakable Vow_." Ron said.

"I kinda got that from the name. What happens if you do?"

There was a pregnant pause before Hermione finally answered, "You die."


	6. Chapter 6: Ron's Confession

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Proof that I have too much free time right now…I've had the idea for this chapter in my head for…well since I started the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Ron's Confession and the Sunset Ride<strong>

By the time the Hogwarts Express made it back to London the snow had started falling again. Molly Weasley, along Fred and George and a few other members of the Order was waiting on the platform. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione as they climbed off of the train. The holiday though it had just begun, it had already started off promising. Right in front of Fred and George, Lavender gave Ron a tear filled good-bye and went as far as to call him 'Won-Won' in front of the twins. Before they'd left King's Cross Station the ribbing had only just began. The whole way back to the Burrow; Ron's face never faded from that nice magenta color that it turned when he was embarrassed, upset, or angry. Harry was pretty sure that he was all of the above the fact that Fred and George knew it only made matters worse. Mrs. Weasley was still in a state over the fact that Bill had invited Fleur for Christmas the two women seemed to butt heads every time they turned around.

Once they were back at the Burrow Harry and Ron headed up to Ron's room to unpack and tidy up before dinner. It was then that Harry realized that there was more upsetting Ron than the fact that Lavender called him the dreaded 'Won-Won' in front of his older brothers. When Harry asked him what was wrong everything spilled forth like a loose girl at a Sunday confession. He'd had so many things bottled up that he couldn't possibly say in front of Hermione. Even though she was one of his best mates there were some things that were far too embarrassing to talk about with a female present. "That girl is going to be the death of me Harry." Ron said sitting down on his bed and raking his hand through his ginger hair.

"I don't think George and Fred will take things that far." Harry offered.

"Who said anything about Fred and George?" he asked his voice squeaking slightly as he became even more emotional.

"Well she did call you….you know 'the name' in front of them." Harry said.

"Oh this has nothing to do with that." He replied dismissively.

"Then what does it have to do with?" Harry was now very confused.

Ron started pacing. "Last night after you and Hermione went to bed Lav and I were still up." Ron started. "We decided to go skinny dipping in the Prefects bathroom."

"Well it's a bathtub wouldn't that mean you snuck in to take a bath?" Harry offered honestly he wasn't sure how much of this story he wanted to hear. There were things you never wanted to know about your best mate and his girlfriend and this was very close to crossing that boundary.

"Well it's a bit like a pool." The more Ron spoke the more the redder his face became. He cleared his throat. "Did you and Cho ever….."

"I don't think this appropriate conversation." Harry said becoming even more uncomfortable. "Maybe you should talk to Bill or Charlie."

"That's a great idea Bill's shaking up with the most attractive female…ever. And the only females Charlie talks about are scaly and fire breathing." Ron said. "I can't talk to my brothers about this."

Harry sighed, "Once in the Room of Requirement after a D.A. meeting." He said but refused to go into details.

"Well, Lav and I were…..and I am telling you Harry I was…..right….there." he said emphasizing each word.

"Um…congratulations?" Harry offered not sure what else to say.

"No there is no 'congratulations'. Before I could get any further, she pushes me back and asks me if I love her. And I wasn't sure what to say I just sat there naked as the day I was born staring at her."

By this point Harry was trying not to laugh at the situation. On top of that the Ron's voice kept rising the longer the tale went on. "What did she do?"

"She kept asking and asking and I was trying to think of something to say. Finally I said I needed to think about it and she got out of the water got dressed and left. She said she couldn't do that with anyone who didn't love her and want to marry her. I'm only sixteen Harry. Nobody knows who they want to marry when they're sixteen."

"Well you're almost seventeen." Ron shot Harry an evil look, "Is that the reason she was weepy?" he changed the subject.

"You're not supposed to defend her!" Ron snapped. "It wouldn't go down Harry and I was in so much pain I had to crawl back to the Gryffindor Tower! I thought I was going to die. I've not been in that much pain since that life sucking brain in the Department of Mysteries. You know I think it could have more damage than that bloody Whomping Willow tree."

By the time Ron finished his tale Harry was laughing so hard tears were in his eyes. "Well you just started dating the girl you should have known better than to…er…try to steal her…charms."

"This is not even funny and you'd just started dating Cho when you slept with her." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah but Cho wasn't Lavender. Cho was looking for anyway to ease the pain she felt after Cedric died."

"And what were you the….'shoulder' she cried on?" he asked.

"No it wasn't like that it was…..complicated." Harry said not even sure where to begin and couldn't bring himself to betray her like that. "Besides Cho and Lavender aren't the same people. Lavender is….she's a hopeless romantic. I'm sure she didn't envision her first time being a few minutes stolen in a bathroom where anyone could catch you."

"Since when did you get all this insight to girls?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "It's not insight I just…pay attention. Hell if you would have listened to half of the stuff Hermione has told us over the years, you might not have ended up in this situation." Ron didn't have any more time to ponder on the subject as his mother called them all to dinner.

Harry had always loved the Burrow and meal times were usually the most interesting parts of his visits. Even better was the warmness that he felt when Hermione reached for his hand under the table and looked over at him and smiled. They listened to Fred and George give them details about how business was going at Weasley's Wizard Weezes and their latest line of jokes and what have you. At the other end of the table Fleur was going on about wedding details while Ginny made faces behind her back making it hard for Hermione to keep a straight face while Mrs. Weasley complained about the length of Bill's hair. After desert was finished and the dishes washed and put away Harry grabbed his and Hermione's coats off of the coat rack. "Come on." He said to Hermione.

"Where are we going?" she asked knowing that per Dumbledore's orders Harry wasn't supposed to go off too far without a guard from the Order.

"It's a surprise." He said helping her into her coat before pulling his own on. "Bundle up it will be cold."

"Not a chance you're going to tell me what we're doing?" she asked buttoning the buttons on her coat.

"None," He assured her as he tied her scarf around her neck and used it to pull her into a soft kiss. "Gloves and hat too."

After they were dressed for the weather, Harry led Hermione out into the crisp evening air. The sun had just barely started to set and was casting long shadows over the Burrow. The snow was still coming down in large flakes. "Wait here." Harry said walking towards one of the storage sheds.

"What are you doing Harry Potter?" she asked watching him warily.

"It's a surprise." He said pulling out his Firebolt and walking over to her.

Hermione shook her head, "I am not getting on that thing." She said.

Harry grinned he knew that Hermione had never mastered flying. After all it wasn't something you could learn in a book. "Yes you are."

"You're barking if you think I am." She protested.

"Why does flying scare you so much?" he asked.

"Flying doesn't scare me." She said bravely even though at the moment the thought was terrifying. "I have seen you on that thing, I know exactly how fast it goes and I have seen the crazy things you have done on it."

"Do you trust me Hermione?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Do you even have to ask that?" she countered as she looked up at him.

"Just answer the question." He said.

"More than anything." She said.

"Then fly with me. I won't take you up too high or too fast or do anything crazy." He assured her. "I give you my word I won't do anything you won't like."

"You won't let up about this will you?" she asked.

He shook his head and grinned, "How often do you drag me to the library?"

"Point taken." She said.

Harry helped her mount the broom and climbed on it after her. He pulled her firmly against him he'd wanted her to feel secure but at the same time he knew having her soft body pressed against his more intimate parts was going to be pure torture. It almost made him feel bad for laughing at Ron….almost. "Relax." He said wrapping his hands around hers. "I'm not going to let anything happened to you." He assured her once again.

"Do you know how many people die in freak broom accidents every day?" Hermione asked as Harry kicked off of the ground causing the broom to soar up.

"And do you know how many people snuff it home warm in their beds? And with the whole Wizarding World going to hell you're more concerned about dying in a broom accident." he asked.

"Since when did you become the highly logical one?" Hermione asked.

Harry ignored her he question as he made the broom climb higher and higher in the sky. Once they were about twenty feet in the air he let the stick go level. He knew that her hands were white knuckled around the broom stick. "Open your eyes Hermione." He said.

"I think it would better for the both of us if I kept them closed." She argued.

"I thought you trusted me." He said.

"That's not fair." She said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Look out there." He said nodding to the sun setting in the distance. From their position up in the air the world below them looked like a fairy tale village made out of ice. The light reflected off of the white ground causing it to shine like diamonds. Already in the Muggle village the twinkle Christmas lights were lit up in the village.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked after he'd given her plenty of time to adjust to being in air and her nerves to settle down.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

As a reply Harry made the Firebolt shoot forward at full speed. He knew that once he got Hermione up in the air and relaxed she'd love it. "Harry James Potter you lied!" she squealed with delight.

"And you loved it." He laughed as he made the broom soar higher and the dive back down causing Hermione to laugh. He brought the broom to the ground as the sun was just sitting over the horizon. "Now you know what you're missing."

Hermione's curls were tousled to the extreme and somewhere over one of the Weasley's pastures she lost her hat. While she enjoyed being up in the air with Harry she knew that flying would be something she always shared with him. "I still prefer the library." She teased.


	7. Chapter 7: So Far Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing and even those who aren't. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: So Far Away<strong>

The days leading up to Christmas were uneventful and eventful at the same time. It might have been a contradiction in its self but when you're celebrating festivities with the Weasley's anything was possible. Harry and Ron never returned to the subject of what Ron should or shouldn't have done in the Prefect Bathroom with Lavender, and Harry didn't go out of his way to try to discuss it. He was quite sure that if he was told any more details he'd never be able to look at Ron or Lavender the same again. Fred and George were another matter altogether. They might not know the details of their youngest brother's latest folly; however they'd taken to calling him the dreaded 'Won-Won' every time an opportunity presented itself. Ginny was completely miserable and didn't care who knew it, she hated Fleur and was now having to share her room with her and Hermione. Hermione wasn't so bad they'd grown accustomed to that sleeping arrangement long ago and they were after all friends. When Fleur wasn't fawning over Bill she was raving about how wonderful Christmases in France were. Hermione was sure Ginny missed Dean and that was the reason she was on edge about everything after all she found Fleur perfectly lovely. Of course she would never let Mrs. Weasley or Ginny hear that. Mrs. Weasley was still mourning the loss of Percy as a member of the family. There were times when she could ignore it but when her family was surrounding her it was hard not to think of what it would be like if he was there. Harry himself was having a difficult time too it hadn't hit him until Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur were decorating the living room. It was then that he remembered Christmas the previous year in Grimmauld Place with Sirius. He'd been so happy that they were spending the holidays with him, so much in fact he'd went through the house singing carols and decorated every room. That was the last happy memory Harry had of his godfather. Harry missed Sirius desperately, he'd been like a father, a brother, and a best friend all rolled into one and his loss was still at times unbearable.

Hermione had been helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen when she saw Harry walking around in the garden. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was upset; she didn't have to ask what was bothering him. After excusing herself she bundled up to go out in the frigid weather. She walked up to him and took his hand in her own and led him towards the orchard so they could be alone. "I'm okay really. You should go back inside it's freezing out here." He said looking down at her.

"When will you learn that anything I do for you it's not because I feel obligated?" she asked.

"Probably a time or two more," Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You're holding up better than I expected you to." She said.

"I miss him, I just didn't realize how much until now I guess. There are times when we're at Hogwarts and I expect owls from him that don't come. Or something happens and he's the first person I want to tell. Like when you told me you love me, my first thought was to tell Sirius. But being here with the Christmas decorations and the music it makes it harder. I remember how happy he was that we were with him last year. How sad he became when time drew closer for us to go back to school and how withdrawn he became."

"That's to be expected Harry." Hermione said running her gloved hand over his cheek. "He might not be here physically but you know he's watching over you, Him and your parents."

Harry nodded as he pressed a kiss to her palm. "I just…have so much I want to say to them." He said his brow wrinkled his green eyes watery with tears.

"I believe they can hear you." She said.

"Think so?" he asked.

"Mhm….Christmas Magic and all." She said with a smile.

"I don't think I've heard of that branch of magic. Do they offer courses on how to tap into it?" he teased.

"No, it's a special magic it can't be harnessed."

"Well then it's defiantly worth looking into." He said.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too, My Hermione." He said.

She gave him a small smile, "I am going to go back into the house and when you want to talk you can find me."

Harry nodded and watched her, his eyes not leaving her until she was safely inside. He knew that she was giving him the opportunity to get everything off of his chest. Things he needed to say without anyone listening, he set down on a stone bench and folded his hands together. At first he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He felt foolish talking when nobody was there to speak back to him. "I miss you Sirius." He said quietly after a long pause. "There are some mornings that I wake up and I forget that you're not here anymore. The first week after you went behind the veil and I was back on Privet Drive, I'd wake up and look at the calendar on my wall and think two more weeks until I can go to Grimmauld Place and see you. Then I would remember what happened that night, I don't blame myself anymore it took a long time to stop doing that. Dumbledore helped me realize what I already knew. You wanted to help the Order and that's who you are, ever the black sheep in the Black family. There's so much that has happened and I wish you were here so I could talk to you about it. Dumbledore's been showing me what I need to know to defeat Voldemort and to be honest I don't even know where to begin. I'm scared that I'm going to fail him, that I'm going to fail everyone. There are so many counting on me and I'm just a kid. What if I fuck this up? What scares me most is Hermione; I've loved that girl since we were 11 years old. And when she looks at me and I feel like I am _The Chosen One _andthat I can defeat Voldemort with both hands tied behind my back with no wand. I think that I'm more afraid of letting her down than anyone else. I just wish you were here to tell me what to do."

Harry let out a slow uneven breath as he wiped tears from his eyes. At first he wasn't sure if he felt better or worse after his 'talk with Sirius'. He set there on the bench for a while; he wasn't exactly sure how long to be honest. Long enough that his whole body was numb from the cold, by the time he managed to peal himself off of the bench and stiffly made his way back to the house. Hermione was standing at the door her coat in one hand her boots in the other. "Blimey Harry!" she gasped when he pulled the door open and nearly plowed into her.

It was nearly an hour later before Harry was able to get a moment alone with Hermione. This was only after he'd been thoroughly fussed after by Mrs. Weasley and scolded for staying out in the cold for so long. "I really didn't know how long I'd been out there." Harry said to Hermione once they were alone.

"I was really worried; I was coming to look for you." She said.

Harry kissed her slowly his hand sinking into her hair. "Thank you." He said.


	8. Chapter 8: Percy and the Parsnips

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this story. You all are great and your reviews really mean a lot to me and any suggestions you make I do take into consideration. Let's see if I can get this chapter to where the place that the last chapter was supposed to go which is how Percy Weasley ended up wearing mashed parsnips.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Percy and the Parsnips<strong>

Harry woke up Christmas morning to find something shiny and tacky dangling in his face and Ron standing over his bed. It took him several times attempting to focus on whatever it was before remember that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he picked them up from the nightstand and slipped them on. The sight of a huge brassy heart pendant with the words 'My Sweetheart' engraved on it almost made him want to take them back off. "I know that we're best friends Ron but I'm already spoken for and you're truly not my type." Harry said dryly.

"You know bloody well I didn't get it for you." Ron said in a murderous voice.

"Is that what you got Lavender? You should really let Hermione and Ginny help you out next time. You can't possibly give that to her." Harry slowly set up and raked his hand through his ever messy hair.

"I didn't get it for her!" Ron said his voice rising again.

"Then who did you get it for?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "She bought it for me! She's punishing me Harry!" he started pacing the floor.

Harry bit back a chuckle and tried to keep a straight face. "Well at least it doesn't say My Won-Won."

"You think it's funny don't you? That would be considerably better than this. Do you think she actually thinks I'll wear it?" he asked.

"I wouldn't let Fred and George see it." Harry said picking his own over flowing stocking up.

"Blimey…they'd never let me forget it." Ron said his face which had been magenta was now almost as pale as Malfoy's.

"Don't worry your secret dies with me." Harry assured him as he picked up his first package which was rather soggy and smelled horrible.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"From Kreacher." He said cautiously opening it to find a box of maggots causing Harry to leap out of bed.

"I wouldn't feel bad for not buying him anything mate." Ron said helping Harry dispose of it.

The rest of the presents were much more promising from Fred and George the latest of their new jokes some of which wouldn't be available to the public until after the New Year. His gift from Hermione was simple but it touched him deeply. It was a picture in an antique pewter frame that she had snapped of the two of them on the foot bridge at Hogwarts. The both were laughing and looked completely happy. An hour later after Harry had finished opening his presents and dressed in the sweater featuring a Golden Snitch Mrs. Weasley hand made for him. He opened his trunk and dug to the bottom to find the brightly wrapped package. He'd found it before coming to the Burrow in August. From the moment he saw it he knew that it was meant for Hermione. He'd been nervous about giving it to her which is the reason he didn't have it placed along with her other gifts for her to find on Christmas morning. It was a far cry from the books that he usually gave her. He found his chance as everyone was making their way to the table for Christmas lunch. He pulled her into the sitting room so they could have a few minutes alone. "You're being all mysterious." Hermione said when he shut the door and turned to face her.

"I wanted to give you your present." He said handing her the small box. "It's not much but when I saw it I knew it was meant for you."

Hermione smiled as she tore the shiny paper red and silver paper then opened the box. Lying inside of the white tissue paper was a silver pendent the center was etched with tree and the words, 'Be the change you wish to see in the world'. On the back in elegant script was engraved_, For Hermione who has the heart and strength to change the world one House-Elf at a time. ~Harry_. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful." She said.

"It's kind of…cheesy.' He shrugged his cheeks a faint pink.

She shook her head, "No it's the nicest thing anyone's given me." She said leaning up to kiss him softly, "I love you Harry."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "I love you too." He pushed her hair over one shoulder and picked the necklace up out of the box and fastened it around her neck.

"Now I wish I would have gotten you something better. I just wasn't sure; I usually buy you something practical but that didn't seem appropriate this year." She said toying with the pendent.

"I love your gift the best." He assured her as the joined the rest of the family for lunch.

Everyone set down around the table, it was a bit on the crowded side but nobody seemed to mind. Mrs. Weasley was beaming over the new hat and necklace Fred and George had given her. And Harry couldn't help but notice the gold chain that disappeared into Ron's shirt. He knew that he was wearing the horrible gift Lavender had given him. Ron had always had a knack for complaining about things he cared about. Harry knew that Lavenders gift meant a lot to him, no matter how terrible it and because of that he wouldn't say anything. "Why don't you pass the mashed parsnips Won-Won?" Fred asked.

"I hope you choke on them." Ron grumbled his ears turning pink and he debated on throwing them at his brother. In the spirit of Christmas and because his mom was in such a lovely mood he decided against it.

"Ronald Weasley! I won't have you speaking like that to your brother, it's Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at Ron.

"He started it!" Ron protested.

The argument was never sorted out because the most shocking thing of all happened, "Percy!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Arthur it's Percy…Percy is here."

Mr. Weasley and everyone else turned to look out the large window. Sure enough Percy, impeccably dressed as ever, was walking through the snow covered yard. Everyone was in shock and Mrs. Weasley eyes were filled with tears. Ever since Percy had parted ways with his family she'd been hoping for him to come back. This was the Christmas miracle that she needed more than anything else. "And he's not alone I see." Lupin said when the Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour came into view.

Everyone was completely stunned; Mrs. Weasley jumped out of her chair and went to the door opening it. "Merry Christmas, Mother," Percy said his voice was cold and formal. Nobody would have known that I was addressing his mother who adored him or being reunited with his family most of which he hadn't seen in well over a year.

"Oh Percy!" she cried and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly while Percy remained unmoved.

The Minister gave a quick explanation as to what brought this very sudden unannounced visit. That they were in the area on business and being so close to The Burrow, Percy craved a visit home for the holiday. To everyone there it was quite clear that this was very far from the truth. To be honest the only person who looked truly happy to see him was Mrs. Weasley. Arthur and the rest of the Weasley children all had mutinous looks on their faces. "Harry why don't you join me for a walk in the garden while Percy catches up with his family," Scrimgeour suggested. Harry stood up and Hermione started to follow. "No dear you should stay here where it's warm." He said to her clearly he wanted to see Harry alone.

"Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's fine Hermione." He assured her before grabbing his coat and following the Minister out.

Mrs. Weasley ushered Percy to the chair Harry had vacated between Hermione and Ron both of which scooted their chairs as far from him as they could. There was a ridged silence at the dinner table that hadn't been there before Percy joined them. "So tell us Percy Dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes Weatherby, tell us how you are." Fred said with a cocky smirk. "Have they actually learned your name yet? Or have you had it legally changed so you could sever all ties with your Blood-Traitor family?"

"I'm quite well." He said formally ignoring his brother's snips. "We've been very busy of late with the administration changing hands, this nasty business of _You Know Who's_ return, and Amelia Bones' murder. Everyone was quite shocked at the Ministry."

"And just think, if you Ministry lot would have listened to Harry and Dumbledore after The Tri-Wizard Tournament and not had your heads up you're a-"

"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her son.

Percy's ears turned pink, "There was no proof other than a boy in shock's ravings."

"Not just any 'boy'. Do you honestly think Harry, of all people, would have lied about something like that? Especially considering _You Know Who_ killed his family!" Hermione snapped. "I agree with George on this one you ministry lot do have your heads up your asses!"

"Hear Hear." Fred raised his glass to Hermione who was blushing with both embarrassment for losing her temper and anger.

"It's easy for you have your self-riotous opinions when you have no idea how the world works." Percy said his ears turning pink.

"And neither do you. You have them spoon fed to you from someone else instead of finding out for yourself what's the truth and what isn't." Arthur Weasley said quietly.

"Funny Father isn't that exactly what Dumbledore does to you lot? Getting orders from Dumbledore whose spoon fed them from Harry Potter, whose sanity is questionable at best. The fact that he hasn't been charged for the assault on the Under-Secretary to the Minister is beyond me. Dolores Umbridge is a very sweet woman-"

Nobody was exactly sure what happened next. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all jumped to their feet along with George, Fred, Arthur, Bill, and Lupin all drew their wands as Percy drew his. Somehow in all the commotion the bowl of mashed parsnips was launched in the air and managed to splatter in Percy's face. The only people still seated, was a wide eyed Fleur and Molly.

This was the scene that Harry had walked in on and to be honest if it wasn't for the murderous looks on everyone's faces and the tears in Mrs. Weasley's the whole thing would have been quite comical.


	9. Chapter 9: Promises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading and enjoying this story. I'm bringing Redwoodx's suggestion for Hermione to take Harry to meet her parents. It gives them a 'normal' aspect as far as relationships go

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Promises<strong>

Harry was nervous…very nervous in fact. Sure, he'd met Hermione's parents before, during the summer before their second year of Hogwarts in Diagon Alley. A lot had changed in that time, for one Harry had met them as her friend then, now he was meeting them has her boyfriend. What if they didn't approve? He knew that she'd told them about their 'adventures' at Hogwarts, what if they thought him as a troublemaker? Besides it wasn't fair to Hermione not to see her family while they were on holiday. She never came out and said it but Harry knew that she'd changed her plans at the last minute to go to the Burrow for Christmas, instead of home because she knew that it would a difficult time for him. There were times that he wondered what he did to deserve someone like her. On New Year's Eve morning Lupin and Tonks arrived at the Burrow to act as escort to Hermione and Harry. While they were going to be out in the Muggle world and would probably be safe or as safe as one could be Dumbledore was insistent that Harry wasn't to venture into public without members of the Order acting as guard and that he took his Invisibility Cloak just to be safe. They decided to travel by Muggle means as well as an effort not to draw attention.

The car ride to Hermione's home was not uncomfortable but there was defiantly something that wasn't quite right between Lupin and Tonks. It wasn't a secret that Tonks had been in a 'rut' of sorts ever since Bellatrix LeStrange had murdered Sirius. Even her appearance was suffering from this. She was no longer able to morph her appearance at will and the result of this was the mousy brown hair that replaced the bubble gum pink pixie cut that she usually sported. Not to mention that her Patronus had changed form, into what they weren't sure or what had caused it. Lupin was rather run down as well, he'd confided in Harry that he'd been 'living among his own kind' at Dumbledore's orders. Werewolves weren't exactly accepted among 'respectable' wizards. Because of that they tended to side among Dark Wizards who allowed them to gorge on flesh of hapless Muggles and Wizards alike. It was Lupin's job not only to act as spy for the Order but to try to convert as many of them to their side as well.

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw how nervous Harry was. He could face down the most evil wizard their world had ever known but the thought of facing her father and mother shook him to his core. She slid her hand in his squeezing it gently as she lead him up the stone path leading to the cottage her family called home. "Mum…Dad?" she called as they went inside and removed their winter gear tucking it into the closet beside the front door.

"Hermione." Mrs. Granger walked into the living room. "We weren't expecting you for another hour or so." She hugged her daughter then turned to Harry and gave him a hug as well. 'Harry how are you doing?"

"Quite well." Harry said hugging her back.

"Hermione has told us so much about you I feel I already know you. We were sorry when she told us you lost your godfather." She said her concern showing in her eyes.

"I'm doing much better." Harry assured her.

"Come on in I was just setting the table for tea. Mr. Granger will be down shortly he's handling some business." She said then noticed Lupin and Tonks who'd just came in. "Will you be joining us?" she asked.

"No we're here as escort for Harry and Hermione." Lupin said.

"Yes, Hermione explained that there were dangerous wizards at large." She said then changed the subject. "After your long drive you both have to be hungry as well."

Mr. Granger ushered Hermione, Harry, Lupin, and Tonks into a small dining room where a small round table was. It was set with small sandwiches and biscuits. Shortly after they were seated at the tea table Mr. Granger joined them. Mrs. Granger poured tea for all of them before sitting down with them. All the while she asked questions that any other normal would. How things at school were, if they were getting good marks. For the first time that he could remember he was just a normal boy who was meeting his normal girlfriend's parents. There weren't millions of questions about his triumphs against Voldemort or what may or may not have happened the night Voldemort killed his family. Throughout tea they made small talk, Mr. and Mrs. Granger was interested in not only learning about their daughter's boyfriend but in Lupin and Tonks as well.

After they were finished Tonks, Hermione and Mrs. Granger set to the task of clearing the table. Mr. Granger invited Harry and Lupin to join him in the sitting room. Harry followed him but Lupin excused himself. Once again Harry found himself nervous; he'd heard all kinds of tales from Fred and George about the horror of meeting girlfriends' fathers. While he knew that for the most part they were all greatly exaggerated but still they had to have some root somewhere didn't they? "Hermione has told us much about you, Harry." Mr. Granger said after a few moments of silence.

"All good I hope, Sir." Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Did she tell you that until she went to Hogwarts she didn't have any friends?" Mr. Granger asked.

Harry shook his head. He and Ron had assumed but they never brought the subject up. After all Harry hadn't been exactly swimming in friends before he went either. "No, sir, she didn't."

"Hermione was different from the day she was born. We always knew that she'd be something special but we didn't know what. From the time she was able to read she'd hid herself away in the library pouring over book after book. She never came out and said it but she wasn't happy not really."

"I didn't know that." Harry said.

"Then she went to Hogwarts and she met you and Ron. The summer after her first year she came home and she was beaming. We honestly didn't know what to think." He said with a laugh.

"Did she ever tell you how we became friends, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Honestly we didn't ask questions we were just happy she had someone."

Harry went on to tell him about the 'duel at midnight' and the troll in the girl's toilet. By the time he was done both he and Mr. Granger was laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. "To be honest Sir, if it wasn't for Hermione I probably wouldn't be sitting here. She's saved my life in many ways."

"When it was time for her to go back to Hogwarts this year, to be honest, we weren't sure if it was safe."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

"Do you love Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked.

Harry nodded, "More than anything."

"She's my only daughter; she's my pride, and the best thing I've ever done in my life." Mr. Granger said. They set in silence for several minutes. "I'm trusting you Harry Potter…to take care of her. I know that something big is happening I can see it every time I read the paper or watch the news. The bridge collapsing wasn't of natural causes no matter what Hermione tried to assure me of. She thinks she's protecting us because against the people in your world we're like sitting ducks. It's my job to take care of her and I can't."

Harry nodded the way Mr. Granger looked at him the intensity of his words seared into him. "I…I'll do my best you have my word." He said.


	10. Chapter 10: Bitter Sweet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Alright so Harry and Hermione wouldn't leave me alone tonight so I decided to continue their story a little. I kinda kept thinking about this scene originally I planned to send them back to Hogwarts in chapter 9 but I think this conversation was really important do the development of their relationship. Thanks to everyone who has read and or reviewed. To Redwoodx I haven't really thought about what Hermione's parents were named I think it was kind of important for now for them to remain 'Mr. and Mrs. Granger'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Bitter Sweet<strong>

Harry still couldn't get the conversation with Mr. Granger from his mind. Most parents meeting their teenage daughter's boyfriend for the first time, especially the fathers, were all about threatening the life out of the boy to make sure the boy respects his daughter. In all of the years he'd been at Hogwarts, he never really thought about what it must be like for Muggle parents to send their children off into a world that they could never truly be a part of. It had to be terrifying for them and then throw in the fact that she was in a relationship with someone who was at the center of this whole power struggle. He promised Mr. Granger that he wouldn't let her get hurt that he'd protect her and honestly it scared him. He wasn't sure if he could live up to the promise but he knew damn well he'd try his best.

Harry helped Hermione out of the car; the ride home had been quite. He knew that Hermione would have loved to have spent more time with her parents. He'd even offered to return to the Burrow without her so she could have her time but she refused. Not sure that he was ready to go inside yet, Harry pulled Hermione towards the moon lit garden. "Seems like we've been spending a lot of time out here," Hermione said with a smile.

"So it seems." Harry said pulling her to stand in front of him; he took her hands in his lacing their fingers.

"You've been quiet since we left my parents'." She said.

"Have a lot on my mind." He said looking down at their hands.

"You can talk to me Harry." She said softly.

"You are the most important thing in my life Hermione. We're young and when you're young you're not supposed to worry about things like who you want to spend the rest of your life with." Harry said.

"Harry let's be honest…you've never been young." Hermione said looking up at him. "From the time that your parents were killed you've had the weight of the world on you."

He nodded, "Still, I want you to know that this…what we have….it's not a passing fancy."

"I know Harry." She assured him.

"It's not really fair to you Hermione." He pushed one of her curls from her eyes and cupped her chin. "I'm not even of age yet I'm not sure that I really have a future-"

She pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Shut up and kiss me Harry."

Harry gave her a small grin before covering her mouth with his own. His arms wrapped around her pulling her flush against him his tongue thrusting into her mouth slowly causing her to gasp. Her hand fisted in the back of his hair. The only thing keeping Harry from feeling her heart pounding in her breast was the layers of clothing they both were wearing to protect them against the bitter cold. Slowly he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "We need to find some place where we can be alone." Harry said his breath ragged.

"I agree." Hermione gasped.

"Soon." He promised her before kissing her again.

They took a few more minutes to get their bodies under control before going into the house. Mrs. Weasley was still upset over the, 'Mashed Parsnip Incident' as everyone had come to think of it. Even Mr. Weasley wasn't safe from her wrath. Unable to handle the uncomfortable silence Ginny and Fleur had excused herself under the pretense of going to bed. After saying good night to Harry she headed up to the room the three of them shared.


	11. Chapter 11: Lessons Learned

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I had planned on finishing this up and posting it last unfortunately that didn't happen. I had a little trouble getting things from The Burrow back to Hogwarts, so I've decided to skip up a little time to Ron's Birthday. After all I don't want to drag things out and I have awesome ideas for The Deathly Hallows.

**Chapter 11: Lessons Learned**

Arriving back at Hogwarts didn't have the same comforting feeling that Harry was used to. Everything seemed to become even more chaotic if that was even possible. It started on the train when Harry saw Malfoy; he'd never seen him look so…run down. He was pale…..well paler had dark rings under his eyes and looked like he could break down at any moment. Harry actually kinda felt sorry for him, at least he would if it wasn't for the fact that he knew, Malfoy had chosen to become a Death-Eater. Then when they arrive back at the school he was met with a message from Dumbledore with the time and date of their next lesson. It was a lesson that made even less sense after Dumbledore revealed a very confusing memory that had been given by Slughorn who'd tapered with it to hide what had really happened. To keep anyone from knowing that unknowingly he'd helped a young Tom Riddle on his rise to becoming Voldemort. Harry knew that it involved something about Horcruxes and shared the limited information with Hermione and Ron. Hermione, being Hermione buried herself in the library trying to find anything at all possible that might have been there but so far was coming up with nothing.

On top of all the strain of trying to find out what Malfoy was up to, and the assignment Dumbledore hand given him which was to procure the real memory from Slughorn, Harry hadn't really had much of a chance to think of anything else. That anything else was the promise he'd made to Hermione's father, he knew that he put Hermione in danger. The very fact that she was his girlfriend put her in danger. Voldemort had no conscious from what he'd saw of his youth he probably never had one. Throw in the fact that Hermione was of Muggle birth and meant more to Harry than anyone, well that put a big old target on her and her family by association. The night after they'd had tea with them Harry had talked to Bill and Mr. Weasley about what could be done to keep them safe. Bill agreed to put some protection charms in place and monitor their activity.

The morning of March first had arrived before they knew it and along with it Ron's 17th birthday. Hermione dropped her gift by the boy's dormitories before heading to the library pour through the books in hopes that she would find something, anything for them to go on. There were a few books that she hadn't checked for the Horcruxes she knew it was a long shot but she was starting to get that helpless feeling that she tended to get when she couldn't find what exactly she was looking for. Not to mention the fact that it was information Harry needed. Needless to say she was more than surprised when Lavender came running into the library in hysterics, after being severely scolded by Madam Pince Hermione gathered her things and helped her friend from the library. "You need to breath you're going to hyperventilate." Hermione said trying to calm her down. "What happened?"

"It's…..Ron." She managed to get out in between sobs.

"What about him?" she asked.

"He…" Lavender's voice cracked before going into this high pitched half cry half shriek. Hermione was only able to understand about every other word. It was enough however for her to gather that he was in the hospital wing and in critical shape. The first thing that went through her mind was that whoever cursed Katie Bell might have cursed Ron as well.

"We're going to hospital wing now but you really must calm down Lavender. It won't do Ron any good for you to be upsetting yourself to the point that you're ill." Hermione said wrapping her arm around the girl and leading her away.

Harry was pacing outside of the hospital wing with a grave look on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and by his expression alone it was quite clear that the outcome wasn't very good at all. Ginny was sitting on a bench with Dean who had his arm wrapped around her and she was crying. "What's happened?" Hermione asked after helping Lavender, who'd started sobbing again, sit down beside Ginny.

Harry raked his hand through his messy hair and looked down at Hermione. "Do you remember back before Christmas, Romilda Vane and the box of chocolates she'd forced me to take?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued the story. "I'd meant to throw them in the fire and got distracted. We left for Christmas and I kinda forgot about them. This morning while Ron was opening his pile of gifts I was looking for something in my trunk. Somehow those chocolates ended up mixed in with Ron's presents. They were laced with a love potion that was cured over time."

"And Ron's never met a Chocolate Caldron he didn't like." Ginny added with a sniffle.

"If that's all-"

Hermione started by Harry cut her off. "That's not all; I took him to Slughorn to brew an antidote which worked. Slughorn explained something about the effects of that strong of a love spell and coming down from it leaves you kind of depressed. So he opened a bottle of mead…as soon as Ron took a drink he started ceasing."

"The mead was poisoned." Hermione said. She was trying to distract herself with the fact that Ron was actually very ill. The only thing she could think of was Romilda and her damned toxic chocolate. "Excuse me."

"Hermione?" he asked as she turned and headed down the corridor. He knew that walk that was her, 'I'm pissed off and gonna punch Malfoy in the face', walk. He'd only seen it once before and this time he knew it wasn't Malfoy she was after.

After sharply giving The Fat Lady the password she walked into the common room and up to Romilda sitting around with a group of fourth years. The younger girl paled when she saw Hermione undoubtedly she'd heard that Ron was in the hospital wing and why. "Come with me." Hermione said.

"No….I don't have to I haven't done anything wrong." Romilda protested her voice shaking.

"Come with me." Hermione said again trying very hard to keep her temper in control.

"No." Romilda protested.

Hermione grabbed the girl by her arm and drug her from her seat. "You and I are going to have a very long life discussion." She said dragging the girl from the common room.

"I didn't poison him. "She said.

"Yes actually you did poison him Romilda." Hermione said her hand still firmly around the younger girl's upper arm. "Not intentionally, you meant for Harry to eat those chocolates. Did you really think that it would work?"

"If he didn't have you chasing after him it would have." She said coolly.

"I never chased after Harry Potter and it wouldn't have worked for many reasons. Firstly that there are many people who'd like to see him hurt and dead do you really think he would have eaten something forced on to him by someone he barely knew? Secondly I've known Harry since our first year here I know him better than anyone. That's the reason he's with me and not someone who wanted to trick him into thinking he was in love with him. What do you think would have happened if he would have found out? Do you think he would have still wanted to be with you?"

"I didn't poison Ron." She said again ignoring all the brutal truths Hermione had given her.

"Yes you did…the love potion you put in those Chocolate Caldrons is poison. It pollutes the system it increases the endorphins but it doesn't create love, a potion can't do that. What it creates is blind obsession and passion and when both of those things run high it can be dangerous. When a potion like that is left to cure it makes it even stronger. Do you know what would have happened if Harry wouldn't have taken Ron to Slughorn if he would have found you? He could have hurt you or raped you or both or worse, I know that's not what you want. If Ron would have done those things even though his will was taken away it would have destroyed him. You know who else it would have hurt, Lavender. Has she ever done anything mean to you, Romilda? For that matter have I ever done anything mean to you? I mean after all your little toxic chocolate was meant for Harry."

"Why are you doing this?" Romilda asked tears falling down her cheeks.

"Because it's important for you to see what you've done."

"But my potion didn't put Ron in the hospital wing!" she sobbed.

"Not your potion alone but your potion is at the root. If you never would have given Harry those Chocolate Caldrons they never would have set at the bottom of his trunk, they never would have ended up mixed in with Ron's things, and he never would have ate them. Then Harry wouldn't have had a reason to take Ron to Slughorn and Slughorn never would have given him mead that was laced with poison that could have killed him. Believe me Romilda it came very close. Could you have lived with it?" Hermione asked. She knew that she was being very harsh with the girl and some of it was because she kept thinking what would have happened if it would have been Harry and not Ron who'd been poisoned.

"I didn't put the poison in the mead though." Romilda said crying harder.

"No but that's the only thing you're innocent of here." Hermione agreed.

"Then why are you making me come to the hospital wing?"

"Because you need to see what your love potion, which was at the root of this, has caused. Every decision we make there are consequences. You disguised a love potion to get something you wanted and that was wrong, even though at the time it seemed like a little thing that wouldn't hurt anyone. What happens when it's something bigger that can hurt a lot of people? If you don't learn from it now, later it might be too late."

"How is Ron?" Hermione asked Harry who was still waiting outside the hospital wing when she arrived back with Romilda.

"Better resting." He said raising an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "I thought it was important for Romilda here to see what magical mistakes can cause."

Hermione and Harry lead Romilda into the wing to the bed where Ron was sleeping. He was pale his eyes looked sunken. Lavender was much calmer since being allowed to be with Ron. "Can….Can I go now?" Romilda asked softly.

"Yes." Hermione said.

They were able to stay with Ron who was in and out of consciousness for a while before Madam Pomfry ran them out for dinner. On their way to the Great Hall Harry looked down at Hermione. "Gonna tell me what that was all about?" he asked.

"Romilda needed to learn a lesson. What she did was wrong. She might not have poisoned the mead but her love potion in a lot of ways is a poison and in a lot of ways is just as dangerous." Hermione explained.

He nodded, "Honestly…I thought you were gonna hit her."

"Why would you think that?" she gave him a shocked look.

"Well…you had the same look in your eyes that time you hit Malfoy."


	12. Chapter 12: Stolen Moments

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who's reading and enjoying my story. I'm trying to get everything tied up with the Half-Blood Prince and move on to The Deathly Hallows which should be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Stolen Moments<strong>

As she had every night since Harry had told her about the Horcrux, Hermione had spent every hour she had available in the library trying to find any bit of information on them that she could. Unfortunately every time she came across the term it was followed by 'a magic so dark that we dare not mention it here' or something along those lines. When the vilest books that were in the library, wouldn't give you any information, that said a lot. It was a little disheartening, she almost felt like she did in their first year at Hogwarts, when she was trying to find out about the _Sorcerer's Stone_ with no luck. She mentally reminded herself that she didn't give up then, or any other time that the information they needed was hard to find, she most certainly wouldn't do it now. After bidding Madam Pince a good night ,she gathered her things and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry was sitting at the couch in front of the fire in the deserted common room when Hermione came back juggling a stack of books. He grinned a little before standing up to help her. "A little light reading?" he said in a teasing tone.

"A little." She said trying to sound annoyed but failing. "How's Ron doing?"

"Better…I think he's starting to put on a bit. He's enjoying the attention he's getting from Lavender and everyone else." Harry said as they set back down at the couch. "What's all of this?" He gestured to the books.

"Well so far I have been able to find anything about the," she lowered her voice, "Horcruxes. I mean I've found mention of them but all I know is that they're a very dark magic. Even the books praising the dark arts are afraid to mention them. These are a few books that I hadn't got to check before Madam Pince kicked me out for the evening."

"I wish I could figure out how to get the memory from Slughorn. After my last ambush tactic he's made sure not to be alone with me." Harry raked his hand through his hair.

"What about Vertitaserum?" Hermione turning to face him and tucking her legs under her.

Harry shook his head. "I suggested it to Dumbledore. He said that Slughorn would expect something like that and would be able to counter act it."

"Well Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't have given you the task if it was impossible." She reached over and too his hand in her own.

"Can we not dwell on this right now?" he asked a little sharper than he meant to.

Hermione nodded, any other time she'd remind him that they really needed to figure this out. The defeated look in his eyes however kept her from saying anything. Instead she set their things on the floor and curled up in his lap laying her head against his chest. "Better?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Loads." He wrapped his arms around her before leaning down to kiss her.

She purred softly against his lips before opening her mouth teasing his with the tip of her tongue causing him to groan. Harry grabbed her by her hips pulling her to straddle him causing her skirt to bunch up. She broke the kiss and gasped when she felt him pressed against her. "Harry." She moaned softly before kissing him again. Harry undid the top buttons on her shirt trailing nips and kisses down the delicate column of neck, grinning against her skin when he felt her pulse jump.

Hermione leaned her head to the side as she closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. The last thing she wanted was for someone to hear them and come to check to see what if everything was okay. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this…not that they were really doing anything. It seemed like she and Harry hadn't really had any time together since they'd come back to the school after the Christmas holidays. Even while they were at the Burrow and even then it was a few stolen moments in the garden it had never been anything like this. It was then that Hermione knew that what she and Harry had it wasn't just 'want' it was 'need'. They needed each other and at times it was almost desperate. Gently she cupped his face in her hands and looked up at him her brown eyes burned into his green ones, "I love you Harry." She said kissing him tenderly.

Before Harry had a chance to reply the portrait hole swung opened. "I'm completely cured!" Ron exclaimed walking into the room.

Hermione's face turned bright red she practically jumped off of Harry's lap and righted her clothes. "That's wonderful Ronald….I'm just gonna….go to bed now." She was holding her shirt together with one hand as she gathered her books and then ran up the spiral tower staircase to the girl's dorms.

"Did I…interrupt something?" Ron asked his voice full of amusement.

"I hate you Ron." Harry said his head dropping against the back of the couch in frustration. "I really….really hate you."


	13. Chapter 13: Lucky

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Lucky<strong>

"Harry you're a bloody genius." Ron said clapping Harry on the back as he joined him at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

It had been full week since Ron had been discharged from Madam Pompfry's care and in that time he'd managed to forgive his best friend for his horrible timing. Hermione on the other hand still flushed when Ron was around which only made him tease her more. "What am I a genius for this time?" he asked not looking up from his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that he'd been half-heartedly reading.

"The Room of Requirement," Ron said then lowered his voice as not to be over heard, "Took Lav there to celebrate surviving my brush with death."

"Yeah?" Harry asked looking up.

"Yeah…that room is amazing. I'm surprised that The Founders didn't think that it might be used for this particular purpose. Well anyway, we went inside and it was outfitted like something you'd see in a palace. You know the curtains hung all over the place, a giant bed with millions of pillows, roses and candles." Ron said the whole while stuffing his face more and more with toast and scrambled eggs to the point where he almost started to choke before swallowing the food down.

"So I take it as things….went well?" Harry asked.

"They did." Ron said then grinned wider. "Very well….maybe you should take Hermione up there. You're less likely to be disturbed there than in the common room. Of course you'd have to fight for occupancy. When we were heading up Malfoy was leaving it."

Harry looked up forgetting all about the Prophet he'd been reading, "Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ron shrugged and shoveled another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"And you're just now mentioning it?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"I didn't think it was all that important." Ron said defensively.

"I have been trying to figure out where he's been disappearing off the map to for ages." He took his glasses off and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Right," Ron said giving him a weird look.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione walked up and set down beside of them she still refused to look Ron in the eyes.

"Fine," Harry said. "Ron figured out why Malfoy keeps disappearing off of the map."

"Oh?" Hermione asked pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"He's using The Room of Requirement." Harry said watching her.

"That makes sense. The room can't be plotted it's the reason why it was the perfect place for the D.A. meetings." Hermione said. "I wonder what he's using it for."

Ron shrugged, "He's a weird bloke."

"That can wait, we need to get that memory from Slughorn. Then we'll deal with Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I take it as the library was a bust." Harry said sliding his hand into hers under the table.

Hermione nodded, "I've exhausted all of the books in the library. I started with the books that it would be practical for the information to be in. Let me tell you there are some very revolting images and things in them." She shuddered, "When I couldn't find anything in there I browsed everything else. The only information in that library about Horcruxes is that it's a magic so dark that they refused to mention it."

"That doesn't make sense Riddle said in the tampered memory that he found the information in the library." Harry said.

"Maybe Slughorn after realizing his mistake removed the books to cover his tracks." Ron said.

"Maybe," Harry said.

"Well we have potions today maybe you'll get lucky." Ron said.

Harry grinned slowly. "Maybe I will get lucky."

Hermione's eyes locked with Harry's, "The potion." They said together.

Hermione and Ron went up the Gryffindor Tower with Harry. "While I'm talking to Slughorn I want both of you to keep an eye on the 7th floor corridor and on Malfoy." He said giving them the map and his Invisibility Cloak.

"I thought Dumbledore told you to keep it with you at all times." Hermione said folding it over her arm.

Harry pulled the small bottle containing the Felix Felicis. "I don't think I'll need it." He said before drinking half of it and tucking it back into the socks in his trunk.

"Feeling okay mate?" Ron asked when Harry stood up.

"Great." Harry said before grabbing Hermione and kissing her hard.

Hermione laughed and pulled back, "You have a job to do."

"Right," Harry said. "I'm going to Hagrid's."

"You're supposed to find Slughorn." Hermione reminded him.

"I know but I have a really good feeling….about Hagrid's." He said.

Hermione started to argue but Ron stopped her. "Just let him go with it."

"I'll be back soon." Harry assured her before slapping her on the ass and walking out.

Hermione gasped and turned red again. "Harry!"


	14. Chapter 14: The Light

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading this. As for my fast updates I write as I go so you all are getting everything pretty much as soon as I'm able to get it typed up. Some things are easier than others. The thing with Romilda it always kind of irked me that she didn't get punished for her toxic chocolate caldrons. My original scenario was Hermione kicking her ass but I couldn't get it to play out right. As for Harry being a little frisky after drinking the Felix Felicis, that was inspired by the movie where he was a whole lot more outgoing while under its influences.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Light At the End of the Tunnel <strong>

It was well after midnight by the time Harry made it back to the common room. He was exhausted both mentally and emotionally. While the idea of getting the memory from Slughorn, with the aid of the Liquid Luck, seemed like it would be simple but the process was painstaking. He grinned when he saw Hermione curled up in one of the arm chairs. There was a book that was possibly bigger than she was in her lap, her chin was propped on her hand, and at some point she'd dosed off. Harry gently pulled the book from her lap and kissed her softly. "Wake up sleepy head." He said softly.

"Harry?" she yawned slowly opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late." He said sitting down on the floor at her feet.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

He nodded, "Where's Ron?"

"Um….he went to watch the corridor." She said stretching. "Well are you going to tell me what happened?"

Harry sighed and leaned against the chair laying his head in her lap. "Well when I left here I headed towards Hagrid's on the way I ran into Slughorn. I'm pretty sure he was stealing Tentacula leaves from Professor Sprout's greenhouses."

Hermione looked scandalized, "Harry he's a Hogwarts Professor and a potion master at that. Are you sure he wasn't collecting the leaves for class?"

Harry laughed, "Academic purposes is what he said, the fact that he was sneaking to do and was able to quote prices that it sold for in the black market at Knockturn Alley, well that was what really tipped me off. When he found out that I was heading to Hagrid's to help put Aragog to rest his interest was perked. He said acromantula venom was very rare again he wanted to collect it for Academic purposes."

"And then what happened?" she asked gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Well after the funeral we went back to Hagrid's hut, where I spent several hours between a drunk and weeping Hagrid and a drunken Slughorn. The man is a complete lush anyway once he was into his cups I was able to convince him to give it to me. I took it straight to Dumbledore."

"And then?" she asked looking down at him.

"Well let's just say that I now understand why those books refused to mention it. It's….evil Hermione the likes of which we never would have believed existed." Harry said then explained everything that he'd seen that night in the Pensieve.

"So Dumbledore thinks he succeeded?" she asked.

"Dumbledore doesn't think….he knows that Voldemort succeeded. In fact we've in countered one before…Tom Riddle's Diary. It's the reason it was able to possess Ginny."

"That does make sense and you said that when you stabbed it….it bled ink it died."

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore killed one too…he said that he thinks he's located another one and when he goes for it he'd take me with him."

"And he thinks that killing them will kill _You Know Who_?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "As long as his soul is trapped in them he'll always be able to come back."

"Do you think he feels it when they die?" she asked.

"I think he's so detached that it doesn't matter."

"It's true…pain and death are like his bread and butter." She said.

Harry gave a short laugh, "So when Voldemort's dead and we're no longer in danger what do you think we're going to have to occupy our time?"

"That is a very good question." She laughed.

He sank his hand into her hair and pulled her down into a slow kiss. "The quiet might be nice." He said.

"For at least a week or two," she teased. "You'd get bored."

He cupped her chin in his hand, "No…I think I could enjoy a quiet life with you."

She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm. "One day at a time Mr. Potter." She smiled at him.

After bidding Hermione a good night Harry headed up to the boys dorm and climbed into bed. Though he was exhausted he was at the same time very exhilarated. For the first time since he'd faced Voldemort him at the end of his first year, Harry was able to see the light at the end of the very long dark tunnel he'd been going down. He knew that it wouldn't be easy that it could be years before it was over. Still the idea of one day settling down with Hermione was appealing. Maybe in a cottage in Goddric's Hallow, he'd always wanted to see the little village where he'd lived with his parents. Maybe even have a family. Yeah the idea of a quiet life did sound appealing.


	15. Chapter 15: Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Curse you insomnia! Anyway again thanks to everyone who's reading glad you're enjoying this. Like I said before it gives me the warm fuzzies. This chapter should hopefully wrap up The Half-Blood Prince portion of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 5: Where Do We Go From Here?<strong>

Harry was breathless when he found Hermione and Ron sitting together in the common. While he was trying once again, without succeeding, to get into the Room of Requirement Harry had received a message from Dumbledore. They were getting ready to leave the castle to retrieve the next Horcrux and there was a since of dread that had been forming in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake the feeling that while Dumbledore was away Malfoy was going to put into motion the plan that he'd been devising all year. Something horrible was going to happen he just didn't know what. "Harry what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Come with me." He said. The common room was full and he didn't want to be overheard.

"What's going on mate?" Ron asked as Harry opened his trunk and starting digging through it.

"I don't have a whole lot of time. Dumbledore found a Horcrux we're going to retrieve it as soon as I get back up with him." Harry said laying his cloak over the foot of his bed but went back to going through the trunk.

"Is that was has you acting like a mad person?" Ron asked.

"Whatever Malfoy's doing in the Room of Requirement, I think he's got it finished. He's going to put it in act while Dumbledore's away from the castle tonight." Harry explained.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"It's one of those gut feelings that are usually always right." Ron answered for him.

"I've been having a bad feeling for weeks now. It just all seems to be coming together." He stood up and handed Hermione the Marauder's Map and the tiny bottle of liquid luck. "I want you to take these and watch the 7th Floor corridor. Do the coins we used last year for the DA meetings still work?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"Alright get together as many of the DA members you can and have them on standby." Harry said. "Split the Felix Felicis between the lot of you."

Hermione shook her head. "No Harry you need it." She tried to force it back into his hand.

"I'll be with Dumbledore." He cupped her cheek. "I'd feel much better if I knew that you had some kind of protection."

"I'll give you a minute." Ron walked out of the room.

"I want you to be careful Hermione." Harry said.

"I'll be fine it's you that you need to worry about." She said.

"I love you." Harry leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Be safe." Hermione said as he walked out of the room to meet Dumbledore.

Taking a deep breath Hermione got her nerves under control and headed back to the common room pulling the coin out as she went and changed the information on it. An hour later while Ron, Dean, Neville, and Ginny were outside of the Room of Requirement Hermione, Luna, and Lavender were outside Snape's office. Just past midnight the sounds of screaming and loud booms drew their attention. Professor Flitwick ran to fetch Snape paying the girls no attention. Snape rushed from his office letting them know that Flitwick had fainted from shock. After making sure that the tiny professor was alright and out of fear for others, the three girls ran from the dungeon wands drawn. Death-Eater were running amuck for what purpose nobody was really sure but it sounded like the worse of the noise was coming from the Astronomy Tower. Luna and Lavender took guard on the staircase while Hermione made her way to the Tower cursing herself for letting Ron talk her into go to the dungeons to watch Snape's office. She disarmed and stunned several of the Death-Eaters as she went.

She made it to the corridor only to be shoved out of the way by Snape and a stream of Death-Eaters all on the retreat with Harry chasing after them. Pushing herself from the floor Hermione looked over at Ginny who was lying over an unconscious body crying. "Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"It's Bill…Greyback attacked him." She said. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"Neville…and one of the Death-Eaters is dead he fired off the Killing Curse and it rebounded on him."

* * *

><p>Harry's heart was heavy when he made it up to the Hospital Wing. He'd chased Snape and the other Death-Eaters to the school's boundaries but lost them when they Disapparated. Dumbledore was dead killed by the man he'd trusted blindly for years. More than anything Harry wanted to repay the favor to Snape. As soon as Harry walked into the brightly lit room Hermione sprang from the bed she was sitting on and rushed to him. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her holding her against him his face buried in her sweet smelling hair. While nothing would be able to take the pain that loosing Dumbledore had caused, and even worse to know that Dumbledore died in vain, seeing that she was safe did give him comfort. Once everyone had settled down Harry gave them the news. It was a devastating blow for the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's loss. The fact that they'd lost him at the hands of one of their own made things even worse. If there was anything good that happened from that night, it would have been the fact that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur finally were able to put aside their differences and accept each other.<p>

The next few days were a blur. The death of Dumbledore was felt by everyone and students and teachers alike wondered the halls of Hogwarts like sleep walkers. The gaiety that usually resounded through the school at the end of terms was nonexistent. Even the Slytherins seemed to have been effected, most just wrote it off as they were upset at the loss of their Head of House and one of their peers who both fled the night Dumbledore was killed.

Harry was sitting on the foot of his bed his feet propped on his already packed trunk. He still hadn't told Hermione and Ron that it wasn't the real Horcrux that someone had beat them to it and where it could be and if it was still intact was a complete mystery. "The carriages will be here soon." Hermione said walking into the dorm along with Ron.

Harry nodded, "I'm all packed I was just thinking."

"So what do you think Hogwarts will be like next year?" Ron asked.

"I'm not coming back next year." Harry said handing the locket to Hermione. "I have to finish the mission Dumbledore started."

She opened it up and read the note inside. "It's a fake….who do you think R.A.B. is?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't a clue but whoever he is has the real Horcrux and I have to find him."

Hermione nodded, "You know I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Ron said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not putting you in danger." Harry said. "Either of you."

"Well the way I see it Dumbledore let you tell us about the memories because he wanted us to help you with this." Ron said.

"And do you honestly think that either of you would be able to survive on your own without me?" Hermione gave Harry the first smile he'd seen in days.

"It's not going to be easy. In that cave…there was magic in there that I would have never dreamed of." Harry said. "It's going to be dangerous hell we might all die."

"And that's different from the average Tuesday with you?" Ron asked.

"You know that we're not going to give up so you might as well just accept it." Hermione said. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well I'm going back to Privet Drive one last time because that's what Dumbledore wanted. From there I think I'll go to Goddric's Hollow. That's where all this started at maybe that's where it's meant to end."


	16. Chapter16: Promises Kept & Promises Made

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: **Author's Note: Sorry this one took longer to get up than usual…for me anyway. My classes started so it might take me a little longer to get chapters up than what I have been. Secondly I was a little blocked on how to transition from HBP to DH. Thanks to everyone who is reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Promises Kept and Promises Made<strong>

Harry took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to Hermione's home. From the time he arrived back at Privet Drive he'd barely had time to think. There was so much he had to do before he came of age and his mother's spell broke. It had taken significant time and a visit to the Dursleys by Kingsley for them to truly understand the seriousness of the situation Harry was in. Even after Kingsley reasoned with them Uncle Vernon was still only half convinced Harry wasn't lying about the danger that Voldemort posed, and that he was trying to get them out of the house to take it over for himself. Finally early that morning he was able to get them to go underground. Still before he could go to the Burrow, there was something else he needed to do. He'd never forgotten the promise that he'd made to Mr. Granger.

Earlier that morning Harry received an owl from Hermione the ink was a little blotchy and wrinkly in places no doubt she'd been crying while writing it. Once he was able to understand what the letter was saying he understood why. Before leaving to go to the Burrow where she and Ron were to start preparing for their 'adventure', she'd done the one thing nobody should *ever* ask of another person. Harry understood her reasoning and it touched him so much that she would do something as use a memory charm on her parents to make them forget they even had a daughter just to protect him. He knew how much her family meant and to him growing up without ever really having one, he would have never asked anyone to do anything like that for him. What Hermione hadn't know was that he'd already made plans for her family, like the Dursely's, to go into deep hiding with magical protection. He had no intentions to tell her that he'd went back to undo what she'd done. He knew that while they were doing what they had to do, if her parents were '_obliviated'_ she would have peace of mind. Even though they were going to be hidden away where Voldemort would never be able to find them there would still be that fear. "Ready to do this Harry?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded as he rang the doorbell. A few minutes later the door swung opened and an older version of Hermione stood there, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Harry didn't say anything he just moved out of the way so Lupin could stun her and then Mr. Granger who'd come down the stairs when he heard the commotion. Once they got them moved to the couch, Lupin and Tonks started to reverse Hermione's spell. Later on he'd admit that it had been quite tricky the young witch had done a very good job with it. Soon the starriness left Mrs. Granger's eyes and she smiled at Harry, Lupin, and Tonks with warm recognition. "Harry it's so good to see you!" she said hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Granger." He said hugging her back.

"I'm afraid to say Hermione isn't here right now," she said then stopped herself thinking deeply. "I'm not exactly sure where she is." The memory spell had left deep holes in her memory of the past few days.

Mr. Granger rubbed the back of his head where a large bump was forming from where he'd hit the back of his head on the stairs. "I feel like I've been hit by a tuck." He said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger but it was necessary to stun the both of you." Harry said but was met not by questions but raised eyebrows demanding explanations.

Harry looked to Lupin who took over explaining what Hermione had done and the reason that they were there. "You see Hermione didn't know that I was already working out, with the Order of the Phoenix, for you to be moved underground so to speak." Harry said. "You see…I made a promise to take care of Hermione and protect her…and protecting Hermione is protecting her parents."

Tears shimmered in Mrs. Granger's eyes and she hugged Harry again tightly. "You're a good man Harry Potter." She said. "We're glad Hermione found you."

"It won't be easy…while you're under our protection and while Hermione is helping me with what Dumbledore left us to do you won't be able to contact us not even the Order will. But they will be able to keep you updated on how things in our world progresses." Harry said.

Mr. Granger nodded, "We understand."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Lupin and Tonks, "Can you give us a few moments?"

They nodded and walked out onto the porch. Lupin knew what Harry was talking to them about. The fact that a boy not even of age yet had the balls to go out to take what he wanted with both hands inspired him. Since the first time he'd met Tonks he'd fallen in love with her. He loved the fact that she tripped over everything including her own feet, he loved her bubble gum pink hair, and that she didn't take shit from anyone, not even Mad-Eye Moody who inspired fear in pretty much everyone. He loved that she could see right through him and know exactly how he was feeling. He knew that she deserved better than anything that he would be able to give her. That they might not make it out of this alive and that if he didn't make a move that he would go to his grave knowing this moment would have been the biggest mistake that he'd ever make. Most of all the idea that if he didn't claim her that she would be free to be with someone else and the beast inside of him would never be satisfied with that. Unable to handle it any longer once they were alone Lupin pulled her firmly into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

Tonks was surprised, very surprised at that. After all Remus had a million reasons as to why they couldn't be together. Granted she thought most of them were bogus and he was just being scared and she didn't blame him. "Does this mean you've changed your mind?" she asked pulling back her lips swollen from his arms kiss.

"Let's get married." He said.

Tonks laughed, "If you are messing with Remus Lupin you will regret it."

"I'm not messing with you at all." He said. "I just know that I will never be satisfied with you having never been my wife."

"It's about time you wised up." She smiled before kissing him again.

Harry walked out on the porch to this and cleared his throat. "Don't you think you're a little too old to sneak away to snog?" He teased.

Tonks blushed and Lupin laughed, "Harry how do you feel about being witness at my wedding?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Changing of Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I read every review and when people throw up suggestions or scenarios I do take them into consideration when I am writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Changing of Plans<strong>

Harry's spirit was lifted, since Dumbledore died he'd felt defeated in a lot of ways. He had no idea where to begin looking for the Horcruxes well that wasn't exactly true he had a few hunches. All last year there were so many important things he should have been asking Dumbledore while they were having their private lessons. Even though he was happy Hermione and Ron were going with him, at the same time he knew that he was responsible for them. If anything happened to them it would be his fault. Taking a deep breath he blocked that from his thoughts it was the last thing he needed to be thinking about right then. Mad-Eye would be there to take him to the Burrow any minute.

He walked over to his bed where his rucksack was setting on top of the items he'd discarded. They wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts so there was no need to take his school robes or Quidditch things or even the majority of his text books. In fact besides the bare essentials like his Muggle clothes, his potion making kit, the Dark Arts books Lupin and Sirius had given him for Christmas the year they started the D.A., his wand, and Invisibility Cloak; the only other things he packed were his Christmas gift from Hermione the picture of the two of them on the bridge, the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts, the shard of Sirius's mirror, the locket that had cost Dumbledore his life, and The Marauder's Map. After he was sure he had everything he needed he threw the strap over her shoulder then felt the breast pocket of his jacket. It seemed odd that that everything that meant the most to him he was able to carry on his person. Hedwig and his Firebolt had already been sent ahead to the Burrow. After all Mad-Eye was supposed to along-side Apparate him to the Borrow if all went to plan but nothing ever seem to be that easy.

When heard a something smash downstairs he pulled his wand out of his pocket and headed down. Even though the house of Privet Drive had never felt like home to him even when he called it this it still pleased him to no end when he saw the pristine kitchen that his Aunt Petunia was so proud of chalk full of Wizards. The people who she'd spent her entire life, from the time Lily had discovered she was a witch and would be going to Hogwarts and that Petunia wasn't special, distinguishing herself as completely opposite of. "So explain it to me again Tonks….exactly how did you pass your Stealth test to be an Auror?" Harry teased.

"For once, it was not me." Tonks said trying to be offended but couldn't help smiling.

"You're not going anywhere Mundungus." Mad-Eye growled in his gravelly voice.

"I told you I'm not okay with this at all." Mundungus protested.

"Are we having a garden party?" Harry asked confused as to why most of the key members of the Order were there along with Fleur, Bill, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron. "If so I think my Aunt keeps the good China and crystal in the cabinet in the formal dining room."

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you." She said low enough to where he was the only one to hear her.

"I missed you too." He said back his hand sinking in her hair as he held her against him inhaling her sweet scent.

"The two of you knock it off you'll make me lose my lunch." Mad-Eye growled.

Harry pulled back but kept his arm around Hermione. He'd only been away from her for two weeks and it had seemed like a life time. "So exactly what are we doing?" Harry asked again.

"Well as much fun as a garden party would be…which looking at the garden would be none at all we are really here to drag you back to the Burrow." George said.

"I thought Mad-Eye was going to-" Harry started.

"Change of plans Potter." Mad-Eye said then went on to explain that Pius Thicknesse had been taken over by the Death-Eaters, be it by being under a spell or that he was acting by his own will, it didn't matter. He'd made it impossible to get Harry out of the house by any direct magical means meant: Floo, Apparition, or Portkey. "Which means that we'll be using brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's flying motorbike. We've had a dozen houses all connected to the Order put under every measure of protection we could muster, which means they have no idea which house you'll actually be going to."

Harry's brow wrinkled, "Wouldn't it be kind of obvious which house we're going to once we're up in the air?"

"That's the beauty of this plan Harry, they won't be expecting seven Harry Potters in the sky tonight." Mad-Eye said his magical eye whizzing around.

Hermione felt Harry's hand tighten on her waist. "No." he said then looked at her. "You agreed to this?"

Hermione opened her mouth to defend her actions when she was cut off by Ron, "We all did." He said. "It's not like we haven't haven be risking our necks for this for years. We know the score better than anyone Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No this is different. What you're suggesting…you would be becoming me. I'm not letting anyone else die for me."

"Harry everyone here is of age." Lupin pointed out.

"And exactly what are you going to do against fourteen people when you can't use magic?" Fred grinned.

Hermione sighed, while Harry was distracted she grabbed a hank of his hair and jerked it out, "Bloody Hell Hermione." He growled rubbing the back of his head while she dropped the hair into Mad-Eye's flask.

She turned back to him. "Harry you need to relax. The Order has had this planned all the contingencies…everything is going to be fine." She assured him.

"Damnit Hermione!" George cursed. "Now something bad is going to happen…"

"Nothing bad happens until someone says 'nothing bad is going to happen'." Fred finished.

"All of you shut your gobs." Mad-Eye said when the potion started to bubble.

Harry pulled Hermione into the hall away from everyone else and cupped her face. "Be careful." He told her.

"Harry you really need to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine." She assured him as she looked up at him. "Besides I'll be riding with Kingsley on a Thestral. You need to worry about you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I love you…when we get to the Burrow we're going to have a long talk." He said sternly.

"I love you too." She smiled at him before they rejoined the others.

As they got ready to take off Harry had a sense of dread fill his stomach. This wasn't right…something was going to go wrong.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just putting this out there…there are no Owls harmed in the writing of this story…I couldn't bring myself to let Hedwig die.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: What Happens Now?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading glad you're enjoying it. Just a few things Chapter 16 was before the crazy flight to The Burrow. Chapter 18 picks up when Harry first gets to the Burrow after everything that happened. So for the most part it kinda moves in cannon accept Hedwig and the Firebolt survive. I attempted to throw my own flair into that particular scene but I couldn't make it work and I'm a firm believer in the fact that when something is perfect you don't mess with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: What Happens Now?<strong>

Harry's heart was pounding in his ears when he and Hagrid slammed into the ground outside of the Borrow. His wand still clutched in his shaky hand he pushed himself off of the ground his legs wobbly and ran towards the house. As soon as they were in the air they were ambushed by Death-Eaters. He didn't know what had happened to Hermione and Kingsley. He had a bad feeling he never should have let her do this. If anything happened to her….he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He refused to think that. Hermione had been with Kingsley…she was safe….she had to be safe. He was almost to the door to the Burrow when it pushed opened and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came out both with wands drawn.

After going through the standard questions to assure he was really Harry Potter, both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both hugged him so tightly he thought they might have cracked one of his ribs. "Nobody else has arrived?" It was really more of a statement than a question. The grave look on both of the women's faces said it all. "We were attacked as soon as we were in the air. There were Death-Eaters everywhere not the few sentinels like Mad-Eye had expected. They knew that I was being moved tonight."

Before Molly or Ginny had a chance to say anything else the door to the kitchen was flung opened and Lupin came in half carrying George who's face and neck was covered in blood. Mrs. Weasley's face paled when she saw George. She didn't let panic take over her instead she had Remus lay him on the couch and she and Ginny started cleaning him up. Harry didn't have a chance to ask what had happened before Lupin slammed him against the wall and shoved his wand in his face. "'Eh…what are ya doin' let him go!" Hagrid snapped at Lupin.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he said shaking Harry a little. "Answer me!"

Harry's mind was racing. "A-a Grindylow in a tank wasn't it?" he answered as quickly as he could.

Lupin let go of Harry who relaxed against the wall. "I'm sorry." He said.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hagrid asked.

"We were betrayed I had to be sure…I'm sorry Harry." He said again. "Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only one who could have told him was directly involved."

Harry nodded, "I know…but I don't think anyone who was there tonight none of the Order would have betrayed me. I think someone might have gotten careless with the date, he didn't know the details."

"How did he learn which was you?" Lupin asked.

Harry went on to explain what had happened with Stan Shunpike, how he was only acting under the Imperius Curse, so he disarmed him instead of stunning him. It ended up starting a slight argument between him and Lupin but when they heard a noise outside both Lupin and Harry headed towards the door wands ready.

Hermione and Kingsley had just arrived at the Burrow having barely made their Portkey and were followed shortly after by Mr. Weasley and Fred who went straight to the house to where George was. As soon as Hermione saw Harry running towards her she broke away from Kingsley and flung herself in Harry's arms tears pouring down her cheeks. Harry's arms went around her tightly and he lifted her off of the ground holding her tightly. Both of them had forgotten about the Ministry protocol completely. "Thank God you're safe.' Harry said.

"I could say the same." Hermione said raining kisses all over his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Harry said finally letting her feet touch the ground. And lead her towards the house but kept his arm firmly around her. He wasn't ready to stop touching her just Harry and Hermione had been caught up in each other Mr. Weasley and Fred arrived and went straight to the house both were concerned about George. "How's George?" Harry asked when they were inside.

Mrs. Weasley was pouring them all a firewhiskey, "He's cleaned up now I'm not going to be able to do anything about his ear…not when it's been cursed off with Dark Magic like that." She said.

They were silent for a few minutes. Harry could tell that Lupin was trying not think about Tonks or the fact that she should have been one of the first ones back.

"George was hurt?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. She took a small sip of the whiskey and coughed.

"Snape hit him with a sectumsempera." Lupin said. "I wish I could say that I paid him back in full but I was trying to keep George from falling from the broom."

Nothing more was said on the subject there was a skidding sound outside and Lupin, Harry, and Hermione ran outside. "Remus!" Tonks called. Relief flooded Lupin's face when he saw Tonks he swept her up into his arms and kissed her hard.

"You're alright." Hermione said hugging Ron.

"'M alright," Ron assured her as Harry clapped his hand on his back.

"Ron was great," Tonks said her arm still wrapped around Lupin, "Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Amazing," Harry said mussing Ron's hair.

"Stop it." He smacked Harry's hand away. "Are we the last back?"

Harry shook his head. "We're still waiting for Bill and Fleur, Mad-Eye and Mundungus."

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed from the porch. "I'll let Mum and Dad know you're here."

"What kept you up, what happened?" Lupin asked Tonks.

"That bitch Bellatrix." Tonks said. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry. Remus she was trying very hard to kill me." She said completely serious. "It held us up and then we'd missed Portkey and Ron's aunt Muriel was fussing over us-" Lupin's jaw was clinched but he didn't say anything just nodded.

"I should get back to the Prime Minister I should have been there an hour ago." Kingsley said. "Let me know once they arrive."

"I will." Lupin said.

"Why don't we go inside?" asked Harry when he felt Hermione shiver.

They didn't get a chance to make it in the door before Mrs. Weasley ran outside and hugged Ron tightly and then Lupin and Tonks. "Thank you so much…thank you for our sons." She said her cheeks soaked with tears.

"Don't be silly Molly." Tonks said hugging her back.

Just as they were starting towards the house they heard the cry of Thestral. They were all relieved when Bill and Fleur dismounted it though they were windblown they weren't hurt which was a relief. "Bill! Fleur! Thank God!" Mrs. Weasley cried running to them and hugging them.

Harry noticed right away that while Bill hugged his mom he was bearing bad news. "Mad-Eye is dead." He said. Nobody spoke, what Bill was saying was absolutely ludicrous. It wasn't possible for Mad-Eye Moody to be dead; the man was missing part of his nose, one of his eyes, and a leg. Of course the tears streaming down Fleur's cheeks as she nodded collaborating Bill's story said it all. Knowing that there wouldn't be anyone else to join them they all turned to go into the house.

Bill waited to say anymore until they were all inside seated around the table he finally spoke, "It happened just after we broke out of the circle. Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort…he can fly….he went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out and Mad-Eye tried to stop him but he Disapperated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye right between the eyes he fell backwards off of his broom. There was nothing we could do. We had half a dozen of them on our own tail-" Bill's voice broke and he graciously took the glass of firewhiskey Mrs. Weasley had poured him.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything." Lupin said.

Fred and George walked into the kitchen still laughing from their typical antics. When he saw the grave looks on everyone's faces his smile faded, "Who-?" he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Mad-Eye." Mr. Weasley said, "He's dead."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room but the hardest hit by the news was Tonks. She had been close to Mad-Eye, his favorite and his protégée at the Ministry of Magic. With Dumbledore dead and now Mad-Eye it was a hard hit for the Order of Phoenix. Bill after finishing his firewhiskey stood up and walked to the sidebar and pulled out another bottle he filled his own glass and then the glasses of everyone else. "To Mad-Eye." He said lifting his glass. The other's followed and the all drank to their fallen friend.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione pulling her against him and squeezed her shoulder gently. "So Mundungus disappeared." He said. It was no secret that he had no love for the fence not after the way he'd cleared out the house at Grimmauld Place after Sirius died.

"I know what you're thinking and I thought it too." Bill said. "They seemed to expect us. Dung couldn't have betrayed us they didn't know there would be seven Harrys. It threw them off the moment we appeared. Not to mention Mundungus was the one who suggested that bit of skullduggery. Wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I just think he panicked simple as that. He didn't want to come and Mad-Eye made him and You-Know-Who went straight for them. I would have panicked in his place."

Ron couldn't help but grin as he took a drink of his firewhiskey then looked down at the amber liquid left in the glass. "Yeah, Death-Eaters didn't see that coming. They were all scratching their heads…it must have been in a nice change for their ba-"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, "I will not have you talking like that!" she said before boxing his ears.

"Mum!" Ron grumbled rubbing his ears.

Harry along with everyone else laughed. "Yes, and zaat eez all veery good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet?" Somebody must 'ave been careless." She glared around and everyone her face still tracked with tears.

"No,' Harry said loudly standing up his hands resting on the table, "We're not doing this we're not pointing fingers the last thing we need is for us to be divided. Anyone could have let the date slip up. Hell even I could have. We're not infallible right now the Death-Eaters are probably celebrating thinking that they've done us in. They've gotten rid of Dumbledore and Mad-Eye not to mention Snape's betrayed us. They think they have the upper hand and yeah alright they probably do. They think that they're without leadership we're all going to run away scared and hide. I'll be fucking damned if we let that happened. We are just as united as we were when they were with us. Hell probably even more because I know that we're not going to bloody well stand back and let their deaths go without justice."

"Well said Harry." Fred said.

"'Ear 'Ear." George said both he and Fred laughing to themselves.

"'Ey how come Harry didn't get his ears boxed?" Ron said still rubbing his ears. "I mean what I said wasn't nearly as bad."

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow, "You want it again?"

Harry offered his hand to Hermione, "Come on." He said leading her out of the house.


	19. Chapter 19: Seize the Day

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Seize the Day<strong>

As they made their way out of the house, Hermione picked up a throw off of the back of the couch. Hand in hand she and Harry headed towards the woods that were still in the perimeter of the Burrow. They were quite the only sound in the night was their shoes crunching the grass under their feet. Once the house was out of sight and they were completely alone Hermione stopped and dropped the blanket on the ground spreading it out. Her heart was pounding hard enough she was almost certain that Harry could hear it. "Harry stop." She said softly.

Harry turned and looked down at her, "Are you alright?" he asked. Hermione nodded she took a step towards him and unzipped his jacket pushing it over his shoulders. She ran her hands up his arms as he wrapped them around her waist pulling her against him. "Are you sure?" he asked his breath heavy.

"I'm sure." She said before standing up on her tip toes and kissing him softly.

It was all the conformation Harry needed he pulled her body firmly against his groaning at how good her soft body felt against his hard one. His hands roamed the lush curves of her hips his tongue thrusting slowly into her mouth. Her hands fisted in the front of his shirt and she pushed it up wanting to feel his skin under her bare hands. She'd never needed anything the way she needed Harry.

Before she could push the thought away a vision of Voldemort flying towards him entered her mind against her will. She'd been trying all night to block it from her mind and so far had luck. Now being with him like this it had crept up on her and before she knew it tears were falling down her cheeks.

Harry pulled back when he tasted Hermione's tears, " Hermione?" he asked looking down at her. She couldn't say anything as heart wrenching sobs rocked her body. "Baby….shhhhh it's okay." He said sitting down on the blanket with her in his arms. "It's okay we're both fine we're safe." He said stroking his hair holding her against him as tight as he possibly could. He hated this that he'd caused her to cry like this. "Hermione look at me." He said.

After a few seconds Hermione pulled back and looked up at him her big brown eyes filled with tears. He took her hand and pressed it to his heart which was pounding hard. "I'm alive."

Hermione didn't say anything as she pushed him back on the blanket her hand still on his heart and kissed him again. Harry wasn't sure if he should stop her or not. After all he didn't want her to do something she regretted because she thought that she had to. He decided to let her have control they wouldn't do anything she didn't want to. He wrapped her in his arms pulling her against him and kept kissing her softly.

"I love you Harry." She said pulling back and looking up at him.

"I love you too." He said looking into her eyes his hand cupping her cheek.

"Make love to me." She said looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Harry when do I ever do anything that I'm not sure of?" she asked.

Harry took that as a yes he leaned down to kiss her pushing her jacket over her shoulders and fighting with the buttons of her shirt becoming frustrated he tore the shirt opened and groaned when he saw she only wore a silken camisole under it. He slid his hand up her side cupping her breast through the flimsy material causing her to grasp. She trailed kisses down the side of his neck tugging gently on his ear her hand sliding up the back of his tee shirt. Goose flesh broke out over his skin when her fingertips traced patterns against the sensitive skin of back.

Harry leaned down and used his teeth to pull the strap of her camisole down her shoulder before flicking his tongue over the peak of her breast causing her to gasp and sink her hand in his lush hair. He grinned he loved the way she responded to her touch. He looked up at her taking her nipple into his mouth teasing it gently his free hand sliding down her flat stomach to the fasten of her jeans.

Hermione pushed his hand out of the way and undone her jeans for him. She closed her eyes and gasped when his hand slid inside of them and arched off of the ground. She loved what he was doing to her the way he was making her feel. Nothing else mattered, not the Horcruxes or Voldemort or that goddamned war. Nothing existed but the two of them in this perfect moment.

He groaned when his hand slid into her panties and he felt how wet she was for him. His fingertip pressed against her clit and he teased her gently. He bit back the smug grin at her responses, he knew that Hermione was a virgin and while he wasn't far from being one himself the idea of being the only man to ever touch her was appealing. "You're so fucking beautiful like this." He groaned.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped looking up at him watching him as she wiggled against his hand. She felt like a fire was building in her body and she didn't know how much more she could handle.

"That's my girl." He groaned gently sliding his finger into her and teased her clit with his thumb.

She threw her head back and screamed his name her hot cream coating his fingers her body still trembling in pleasure. Harry let her ride out her orgasm before slowly undressing her and then sheading his own clothes. He came over top of her and kissed her hungrily. "I love you so much Hermione Granger." He groaned as he pressed the head of his cock against her core and started to slide into her slowly.

"Go easy Harry." She looked up at him her fingertips sliding down his spine.

"I don't want to hurt you." He looked down at her.

"I trust you Harry." She said leaning up and kissing him softly.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly he eased himself inside of her until he reached her hymen and paused giving her body time to adjust. Hermione knew that he was trying to keep from hurting her and that meant more to her than anything. She looked up at him her eyes locking with his beautiful green ones before. She rocked her hips against his, her nails dug into his back as her hymen broke.

"Damnit Hermione." He half groaned half scolded.

"You didn't want to hurt me." She said her voice quivering. "So I did it for you."

Harry leaned down and kissed her soft his arms tightening around her. Slowly he pulled out and slid slowly back into her causing them both to gasp. He claimed her slowly his hands sliding over her body his tongue thrusting into her mouth. He'd never felt anything like this when he'd been with Cho it hadn't been this intense.

Hermione's nails bit into his back her long legs wrapped around him. Before long she was arching off of the ground screaming his name as she came again this time with such force that it milked Harry of his own pleasure. He rolled off of her pulling her across him. He loved this, the intimacy of the moment. He was glad that he hadn't drug her off to some abandoned part of the castle for some rushed tryst. "I love you." He said leaning down to kiss her slowly.

Hermione moaned softly kissing him back, "I love you too.'

"Are you cold?" he asked as the night wind blew over them causing their already overly sensitive skin to react.

"I don't think I'll ever be cold again." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he grinned but still wrapped the end of the blanket around them.

"Yeah." She smiled laying her head on his chest. "I'm not going to move from this spot….ever….Voldemort can go bloody well fuck himself."

Harry kissed her forehead and laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I like that."

"Me too." She said closing her eyes.

Harry held Hermione watching her while she slept he knew that he should probably wake her and take her back to the house where she could rest more comfortably in her bed. The selfish part of him refused he didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Besides he wasn't in the least bit done with her yet.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I think after Ron interrupted them at Hogwarts this was long time coming….no pun intended. Which I was been a dirty tease then this was actually planned to happen like this all along….don't forget to read and review….<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and even the ones who are just reading. I'm glad everyone liked the last two chapters…18 was one that I was really dreading to write simply because there was so much that I was wanting to keep from the book but at the same time I hate reading fan fics where people pretty much copy word for word every detail from the original text. I hope nobody felt that way with what I did. Some of this stuff just kinda comes to me when I set down to write but there are other things that I've knew when they were going to happen from the time I started this. Chapter 19 was like that. I didn't want Harry and Hermione's first time to be at Hogwarts just for the fact that I didn't want it to be rushed. I also didn't want it to be while they were on the run either. I wanted it to be on their own terms at the right moment. To the_scribbler I'm sorry that the chapter wasn't long enough. I partially blame exhaustion for it…long day of classes. The other reason is I've read so many stories where the female lead goes from being a virgin to someone who would make Heidi Fleiss blush. I can however promise more intimacy throughout the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Tomorrow<strong>

Harry groaned his arms tightening around Hermione as he came awake. It took him a few minutes to remember the exact details of what had happened the night before. Even with everything that was going on it was perfect and nothing would ever change that. He pushed her hair off of the back of her neck and trailed kisses down the smooth skin remember exactly how it made her shiver. "Good morning." Hermione moaned softly turning her head to kiss him softly.

"Yes it is." He said sliding into her slowly from behind.

She closed her eyes and gasped, "Harry we really should be getting back before they noticed we've been gone all night."

Harry slid his hands up to cup her soft breast as he pulled out and buried himself inside of her again, "I'm sure they already know."

"Harry…" she moaned leaning back against him rocking back against him meeting him stroke for stroke. She knew that she needed to be the responsible one but when he was touching her and kissing her; she couldn't seem to keep any thoughts in her head. Finally she gave herself over to him after all she'd done enough thinking in her life to last several life times.

Harry slid his hand between her legs and teased her clit causing her to tremble. She wrapped her hand around his forearm she wasn't sure if she was trying to push his hand away or hold it there. "Harry." She whimpered.

"Like that?" he asked biting her shoulder gently teasing her more as he pulled all of the way out and slammed back into her.

"Yes!" she sobbed as shocks of pleasure shot through her small body.

"Good." He said doing it again. It wasn't long before they both came crying out each other's names.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley was finishing breakfast when Hermione and Harry made it back to the Burrow. Harry had actually expected a lecture from her after all it was kind of irresponsible of them to stay all night out in the woods after everything that happened. At the same time that might have been why she didn't say anything, or possibly the fact that she didn't want to have 'that conversation' with him. Still it did surprise him when she told them to sit down and served them breakfast. The whole time Hermione kept her eyes on her plate the whole time and was relieved when she was able to leave the table. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what she and Harry had done. Molly Weasley was like a second mother and she couldn't possibly talk to her about what had happened it would be odd. She was relieved when she was able to go up to stairs.<p>

After a long shower Hermione came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of worn jeans that hugged her curves and a loose fitting almost sheer white tee shirt. She was drying her hair with a towel as she walked into Ginny's room. "Oh my god! Tell me everything." Ginny said jumping off of the bed and slamming the door shut.

Hermione blinked as she set down on the bed. "What?"

"Well you and Harry…you were gone all night." She said then lowered her voice. "Did you and he…." She trailed off not needing to finish.

Hermione's face was bright red, "Ginny I'm not talking about this…its private."

Ginny's eyes went wide, "Oh Wow…how was it?"

"Ginny please." She said.

"Fine…." She said dramatically. "Keep it all to yourself."

Hermione smiled, "It was nice…that's all I'm saying."

Ginny giggled, "Wow…."

* * *

><p>After breakfast Harry went outside to help Ron DE gnome the garden. Fleur's parents were supposed to be in the next day and Mrs. Weasley was hell bent on making sure the Burrow was perfect for their guests. "So are you going to pretend like you and Hermione didn't sneak in at breakfast this morning?"<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ron." Harry shrugged as he jerked one of the gnomes up and spun it around and flung it out of the yard. It never failed to amuse him the way they cursed at them.

"I told you about Lavender and me." Ron said.

"And I never asked you to either." Harry reminded him. "Besides, Hermione is one of your best mates. Do you really think that she would want you to know about something that personal?"

Ron thought about it for a few minutes, "I always thought that she and Krum….you know. I mean they couldn't have been spending all that time in the library. He's a big time Quidditch star, I mean Hermione said it herself that Krum was 'a physical being'."

Harry was seething there were very few times that he wanted to literally knock the shit out of his best mate. Right now was one of those times. He flung the gnome he'd been almost choking to death and then turned to his friend. "Ron…do yourself a favor and shut….up."

Ron looked oblivious, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not you….I'm not going to run back to my friends to tell them all the details of what I may or may not have done. See that's the difference between the two of us I'm continent. I love Hermione and I have every intention of marrying her when this whole fucking thing is over can you say the same about Lavender? I remember you coming to me at Christmas freaking out because she asked what your intentions were with her."

Ron opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again before trying once more, "I don't know."

"Exactly." Harry said before walking away.

Author's note: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter…it kinda…went in it's own direction.


	21. Chapter 21: Coming of Age

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took me longer to get up than it usually does. The first week of classes always kick my ass so I spent the weekend sleeping. Thanks for all the comments I was really second guessing chapter 19 but it seems to be a hit, which apparently tends to happen when I second guess myself. So it might be a good idea if I do that more often.

**Chapter 20: Warmness on the Soul**

The days at the Burrow leading up to Harry's Birthday and Bill and Fleur's wedding were perfect. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that the hands on Mrs. Weasley's clock was pointing to Mortal Peril and Order members dropping in to deliver information it was easy to forget that their world was in the middle of a great civil war. It might have been the simple fact that helping prepare the house of the wedding and packing for their trip tied up so much of their time they hadn't really had time to think about things. Where Voldemort was who was he killing what his plans were. Even at night Harry's thoughts were on other things. Before he knew it his birthday had arrived. Mrs. Weasley had asked how he wanted to celebrate after all it was a special time. Originally he'd said that he didn't want a fuss but after thinking things over he'd changed his mind. They'd had so much tragedy that a small intimate party might help with morale. He made Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny promise not to do anything too over the top. Added to their normal dinner party society Harry invited; Neville, Luna, Dean, and Lavender.

The morning of his birthday was like any other day…well any other day that involved him waking to his scar hurting and the remnants of Voldemort's thoughts plaguing his mind. Of course that was your average Tuesday, today however he was able to use magic upon awaking and constantly throughout the day. The freedom of it was amazing and he understood Fred and George and their need to use magic for everything after they'd came of age. After stabbing himself in the eye with glasses Harry managed to dress himself while Ron set in the corner laughing his ass off at him. "Here's your present." Ron said shoving a box in Harry's hands.

Harry ripped opened the packaging and stared at the contents blankly. "It's…a book. You haven't done some ass backwards charms and switched brains with Hermione have you?" He pulled it out tossing the wrappings aside and read the title. "Never mind…you thought I needed this because?" he asked flipping it around so that the busty witch on the front was winking and blowing kisses at Ron.

"It's not just any book." Ron said taking the copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ from Harry. "It explains everything you need to know about girls. I was just thinking you know….maybe if you would have had this last year you would have been able to deal with Romilda…you know without me getting poisoned…twice."

"Nobody told you to eat those cauldrons." Harry said taking the book back and flipping through the book with an amused expression on his face.

"Fred and George bought me a copy for my birthday." Ron shrugged. "It just seemed appropriate."

Harry looked up and smirked, "So you got it for your birthday and then…..is this how you tricked Lavender into going to the Room of Requirement?"

Ron's face turned magenta and he grabbed the book, "I thought we weren't talking about stuff like that?"

That was all the answer Harry needed. "Makes sense now."

They spent the rest of the morning bantering. Harry was glad that their spat in the garden a few days before wasn't coming between them now. After all to do what they were preparing to do they all needed to be in a good place with each other. After breakfast Mrs. Weasley present Harry with the gift from her and Authur, a gold Wizard's watch. "I'm sorry it's not new like the one we gave Ron." Mrs. Weasley said helping Harry fasten the clasp.

"No I love it." He assured her running his fingertips over the slightly scuffed watch.

"It was my brother Fabian's he wasn't exactly careful with his things." She said beaming at Harry. "You see its tradition to give a wizard his first watch when he comes of age." She explained.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said kissing her on her cheek causing Molly to tear up.

"Just Harry….." she paused then looked up at him. "Be careful."

Harry nodded, "Always."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the floor in Ron's room going through all of their things. She'd been spending as much time as she could getting things ready for their trip. For the life of Harry he wasn't exactly sure how she planned on them carrying everything without drawing too much attention to themselves. Of course if there was a way Hermione would figure it out that was one thing in life you could count on. He walked over to where she was at and set down behind her pulling her to where she set between his legs and leaned back against his chest. "You've been at it all day." He kissed the side of her neck his arms wrapping around her.<p>

"We have so much to do and so little time." Hermione said turning to look up at him.

"Not even enough time for you to spend my birthday with me?" he teased.

"It's…oh god Harry I completely forgot!" she exclaimed tears forming in her eyes. "I was planning to with Fred and George to Diagon Alley to pick up your birthday gift. I can't believe I forgot."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it." He said grinning, "I already know what I want you give me for my birthday."

"You can't pick out your own birthday gift." Hermione said. "That takes the fun from it."

"I can assure you that this time it will be completely fun and worth it." He said.

Hermione blushed a pretty red, "Oh well…I thought *that* was a given."

Harry bit back a laugh, "Well we can tell where your mind is at." He teased.

"Harry!" she gasped in shock and hit him on the shoulder playfully.

He laughed harder, "You were the one who said it."

She turned and looked up at him. "And exactly what is it you're purposing?"

"Marriage." Harry said pulling the small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a very old ring it had been part of his father's family for generations. The band was goblin made a brilliant white gold and studded with perfect cut black diamond's instead of a solitaire diamond it held a black pearl. "All I want for my birthday is for you to agree to be my wife."

Hermione set there not exactly sure if she was able to make herself form words. After opening her mouth several times only to close it again, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes Harry." She finally said looking up at him. "Yes."

Harry was sure that he'd never had a happier moment. He stood up and pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "I love you." He said.

She laughed, "I love you too….this is crazy you know."

"Not even." He said pulling the ring from the case and slid it onto her finger where it fit perfectly.

"Where did you…."

"My vault at Gringotts, it's been passed down to the brides of Potter men. Remus told me the story about it my dad had told him before he asked my mom." He explained.

"It's amazing." She said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Potter women aren't traditional. They deserve something unique." Harry explained taking her hand in his hand running his thumb over the ring.

"When…how are we doing this?" she asked.

"After the war." He said. "When this is all over we're having the grandest wedding you can come up with in that pretty head of yours."

"I like that." She said getting a far away look.

Harry knew what she was thinking that this moment would be happier if she could share it with her parents. He wished he could tell her that when he'd asked Mr. Grangers' permission to marry his daughter that he'd been ecstatic. He knew that she was going to be beyond pissed when he learned what he'd done. He just hoped she'd be able to forgive him.


	22. Chapter 22: The Inner Turmoil of Molly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: **So it's been a while since I've been able to work on this. Just wanted to let you all know it's not because it's lost my interest it's been more along the lines of the fact that I've been so busy I've barely had time to breathe let alone think. Thanks to everyone who's reading and sorry it's been so long since I've updated. This is another chapter that kinda went in its own direction and it's not all that long but it seemed kinda important but I'll let you all be the judge I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Inner Turmoil of Molly Weasley<strong>

Mrs. Weasley stood in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the dinner she'd been preparing for Harry's birthday. It hadn't escaped her knowledge that both Harry and Hermione seemed to be glowing or that on the ring finger of Hermione's left hand was a stunningnew edition. She'd always considered Harry one of her own children and the mother in her was dying to learn all of the details of the proposal. On the other hand the deaths of Mad-Eye and Dumbledore had really taken its toll on her. She was starting to feel helpless, it was a feeling she loathed. As she watched as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny greeted their guest who'd just arrived she was wondered if she made the right choice when she refused to let Ron, Harry, and Hermione join the Order. She wondered if by letting them, it might have kept them from going off and doing whatever they'd been planning for the last few days. Of course they were all so headstrong and refused to tell anyone exactly what they were doing. She had a feeling that Remus and Tonks possibly knew but if they did they weren't going to give away too much. She could always forbid them to go but they were now all of age and Harry and Hermione really weren't her own children. As for Ron, well you really couldn't force a Weasley to do something. Look at the disastrous relationship they all now had with Percy. He and Arthur weren't even on speaking terms.

She wondered if things would ever be good again. To be honest she couldn't remember when times ever really were completely good. Sure there were the 11 years of peace between the time that Harry as a baby defeated Voldemort until the time that he made it to Hogwarts. That's really when all this business started up again and even in that time things really weren't all that peaceful. There was always a sense of dread in the back of all their minds. Everyone knew that he would be back they just didn't know how or when. With everything that was going on it made her wonder what was going to happen next. The war had barely begun and already the deaths were so numerous. The deaths of people to Molly were very much like family. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she did lose one of her children and every time she looked at Ron, Harry, and Hermione she wondered if this would be the last time she saw them alive. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking like this she had no business thinking like this. When she was alone with her thoughts she couldn't think of anything but 'what if's. She wondered what Fleur and Bill's children would be like if they would ever get to have children. If they did would they grow up and never know their parents. Would Charlie find someone as gentle hearted as he was and Percy would he learn that there was more to life than personal ambition. Would she ever get the chance to reconcile with him. Then there was Fred and George, while she was always the most critical on them they were also the joy in her life as well. Ron and Ginny were the ones she'd never felt she had to worry about. While they were the ones who found themselves in the most danger at times she always knew that they would come out safely. Maybe it was because Harry was always there, he'd came between her family and danger more times than she could count. She just hoped that Ginny realized that Dean Thomas wasn't the right man for her. She was brave and strong she needed someone who wouldn't try to hold her back and tie her down. More than anything she wondered if Harry would actually get to live.


	23. Chapter 23: Fucking Hypocrite

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** As promised Harry's Birthday Party and a few other schemes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Fucking Hypocrite <strong>

Harry was excited when he saw Neville, Dean, Luna, and even Lavender. After all when they had all parted at the end of term it hadn't been under the best of situations. Everyone knew that Harry had something up his sleeve, which was true he did. After greeting them all in the front garden he let them know that he'd fill them all in later. Since they were all also guests to the wedding, to make matters easier, they'd be staying at the Burrow for the evening. He wanted to be sure that everyone was settled in for the night so that they wouldn't be over heard before going into the details of his plan. He wrapped his arm around Hermione as they all made their way to the back garden where Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione had out done themselves with the decorations. It was the best birthday he'd had since Hagrid had crashed into the rickety cabin and delivered his Hogwarts letter and forever changing his life. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble Mrs. Weasley." Harry said hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"It's nothing Harry; you know Arthur and I have always thought of you as one of our own." She said with a bright smile.

"Thank you." He said again.

"Now then," Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's hand so she could study the ring. "When can we expect to celebrate this?"

"Not for a while." Hermione said.

"We want to wait until after everything is settled." Harry said kissing the top of Hermione's head. "And then I've told her that she can plan the most extravagant wedding she can come up with. Seeing as how my mother won't be able to help with the plans, I know that she would have been honored to have you filling in for her."

Tears filled Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "Indeed." She hugged Harry tightly and then Hermione.

Everyone was making small talk standing around the back garden while waiting for Mr. Weasley to make it in from the office. Since the return of Voldemort, it seemed that he was held up more and more often. Times were far from good and it wasn't just members of the Order that was feeling it either. Mrs. Weasley started to suggest that they begin dinner without him, when Arthur sent his Patronus. It informed them all that not only was he on his way but he was bringing with him an invited guest, the Minister of Magic.

Harry and Scrimgeour had never seen eye to eye. Since their encounter back at Christmas the Minister and his regime were slipping even more from Harry's favor. He was curious exactly what the man wanted. Surly he didn't think that Harry would cooperate with the Ministry now when he hadn't before. Nobody was particularly pleased to have Scrimgeour intrude on their festivities and everyone was sure that he knew it too. "Sorry to intrude." He said not beating around the bush. "Seeing as how I'm gate crashing a party I'll keep this quick, I'd like to have a private word with Mr. Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Granger."

"Why us?" Ron asked. He had a guilty look on his face, as if he was being sent to the Headmaster's office for disciplinary actions.

"Why don't you show the Minister to the sitting room?" Mrs. Weasley said in a nervous voice.

"Right," Harry said as he and Hermione headed towards the house. "Ron?"

"Behind you," Ron said.

Once they were all settled in the sitting room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the sofa with Scrimgeour seated in an arm chair across from them he cleared his throat. "I am here because of Albus Dumbledore's will." Scrimgeour studied them for several minutes as they all exchanged looks among themselves of complete confusion. "I take as this is a surprise. You were not aware Dumbledore left you anything?"

"All of us?" Ron asked, "Me and Hermione too?"

Before the minister had a chance to reply Harry cut him off. "Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what we were left?"

Hermione snorted and spoke as Scrimgeour opened his mouth to speak, once more cutting him off. "Its obvious isn't it? They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that." Harry couldn't help but smile as she scolded the Minister, not caring that he was the leader of their world and not one of her peers.

"I had every right," he said in offense at the girls' audacity. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation-"

"Gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will *only* when there is suspect or evidence that Dark Artifacts are being passed." Hermione cut him off again leaving Scrimgeour once again stunned and Harry grinning proudly. "The Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?!"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour said defensively, yet at the same time he couldn't help but be impressed with the little witch.

Hermione let out a short laugh, "No, I'm hoping to do some good in the world!"

Ron laughed at the look of shock on the Minister's face and Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gently before speaking again. "So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

Once again Hermione answered for the Minister. "No, it'll be because the thirty-one days are up." She smirked slightly enjoying the pained expression on the Minister's face. It was as if someone was stomping all over his feet. "They can't keep the objects longer than that, unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

Scrimgeour opened his mouth half expecting to be cut off again. This wasn't exactly how he'd seen this meeting going at all. It was the first time that he'd been best in conversation with a witch barely of age. He decided to give up, sighing he read the will giving them each the gifts they were each left. The Deluminator to Ron, the copy of _The Tale of Beedle the Bard_ to Hermione, and to Harry the Golden Snitch. Then there was the slight issue about the Sword of Gryffindor that the four of them came close to going to blows over. "Why do you think he left you these things?"

Hermione shrugged innocently enough turning the book over in her hands lovingly. She'd never met at book she didn't like, "Dumbledore knew that I like books. Well, I grew up in the Muggle world maybe he thought I'd enjoy fables from the Wizarding World." She said making her gift seem completely logical.

"And you Ronald?" he asked.

"Well...maybe he thought I would need to put out some lights." Ron gave him a dumb look before clicking the Deluminator sucking the light from the room before releasing it.

"Do you also think that your gift was only symbolic, Harry?" Scrimgeour asked skeptically.

"Of course what else could it be?" Harry asked.

"I'm asking the questions!" he snapped getting quite annoyed. "I also noticed your birthday cake is in the shape of a snitch why is that?"

Hermione busted out laughing, "Seriously Minister? Well let's see it could be the fact that Harry happens to be the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. No, that couldn't possibly be the reason. Or maybe that he happens to be an amazing seeker, but that couldn't be it either, could it?"

"A snitch would be the ideal place to contain something that you wouldn't want another person to find-" Scrimgeour started.

Harry held up his hand cutting the man off he'd had enough of this pointless conversation. "So is this what you've been doing for the past month Minster? Holed up in your office trying to find hidden messages in harmless object when you should have been out doing your job? People are dying and you're sweeping mass breaks out from Azkaban Prison under the rug, while you're trying to strip down Deluminators. This is the reason why we'll never agree and why we'll never work with the Ministry while you're in charge. Voldemort is killing people daily and you're covering it up instead of preventing it. You're nothing but a fucking hypocrite."


	24. Chapter 24: Secret Meetings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading and those who are adding my story to their favorite lists and subscriptions. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. While I plan to keep certain events in this story cannon with the book this is actually where things are going to start to really change as far as how certain events come about. I just hope that nobody gets to too upset with me but there is a reason for everything. For the most part this story has been only Harry and Hermione's points of view but from here on out there will be things with the other characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Secret Meetings and Passing the Torch<strong>

After hearing raised voices coming from the sitting room the private meeting between Harry and company with the Minister of Magic was brought to a close. Of course neither man had any desire to see or even speak to the other ever again. Harry's arrogance prickled Scrimgeour temper and to be honest he sort of hoped that the boy would get knocked down a few inches. Harry might not admit it but he was planning something and he was positive the items Dumbledore willed to Harry, Hermione, and Ron were enchanted to help them on whatever task they had laying ahead of them. He knew of Harry's record at Hogwarts and he wondered if he thought that _he_ would be the one to bring _He Who Must Not Be Named_ to justice. "Arrogant child." He grumbled to himself as he made his was from The Burrow.

The rest of Harry's birthday party passed by uneventful and because of the wedding the next day everyone was to retire early. It was close to two in the morning before Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender were able to sneak into Ron's room where Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Fred and George were waiting for them. How they managed making it up the creaky old stairs without waking Mrs. Weasley was still surprising. Only after casting _Muffliato, _did Harry start to speak. "Ron, Hermione and I won't be returning to Hogwarts this year." He said.

"Because of _You Know Who_?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded, "Before Dumbledore died he gave the three of us a special mission. I can't give you all the details on it because the fewer that know the better."

"Then why did you call us all here?" Dean asked.

"Now that Dumbledore is gone we think that Voldemort is going to make his play for power. Actually we know he is. We've heard that he's infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. It's the reason a lot of important news has been covered up." Ron said.

"Like the massive breakout at Azkaban?" Neville asked.

"Exactly," he agreed.

"What do you want us to do Harry?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny said with a smile. "He wants us to reconstitute _Dumbledore's Army_."

"Why? Dumbledore is gone and we learned how to defend ourselves.' Lavender said.

"Exactly what does that have to do with us mate?" Fred asked.

"We're not in Hogwarts anymore." George added.

"_Dumbledore's Army_ wasn't just about spells." Neville said. "It was about making a difference."

"Exactly, I taught you all everything that I know. I have a bad feeling that this year at Hogwarts is going to make the year with Umbridge in charge look like a holiday by the coast. There will be students that won't be able to protect themselves." He picked the Marauder's Map up off of the table where he'd laid it out and handed it to Neville. "You're in charge now."

Neville blinked, "Me?"

"I never told you what Dumbledore told me about the prophecy." Harry said, in fact he'd never told anyone. He went on to tell them about how Trelawny's prophecy about Voldemort. That it had actually referred to two boys who were born at the end of July and had parents who had defied him three times. That Neville came very close to being _The Boy Who Lived_. "You see that's the reason you're the one to take over _Dumbledore's Army_."

Neville nodded and took the map from Harry; over the past four years he'd been privy to see it often. He was honored that Harry had handed this over to him. It instilled more confidence in Neville it was something the boy needed. "Does it make me horrible to say that I'm glad it's you and not me." Neville asked.

Hermione smiled at Neville and patted his arm, "Not at all."

"Ginny, Dean, Luna and Lavender will help you bare the weight of the responsibility. Nobody should have to bare it alone. I know that if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione I never would have made it as far as I did." Harry said squeezing Hermione's hand gently. "And as for you lot, is Zonko's Joke shop still for sale in Hogsmead?" he asked Fred and George.

"It is." George said. "Why?"

"You're still developing the defensive against the dark arts stuff aren't you?" Harry asked.

Fred nodded, "Right now it's our biggest seller."

Harry took out a bag of gold he'd picked up from his Gringotts vault and handed it to them. "I want you to buy the shop and open up there. That should be enough to cover everything. I don't want you to draw attention to yourselves all the defensive things you're selling needs to be under the table."

"What do you have planned mate?" Fred asked.

"I told you I can't tell you everything." Harry said again then looked at Hermione. "Do those coins still work?"

She nodded, "They do."

"Good then that's how we're going to keep in touch. I want to be able to know what's going on inside of Hogwarts, Hogsmead, and Diagon Alley." Harry explained. "Those three places are like our hot spots that's where everything will be going down. The only thing place we won't have covered is The Ministry of Magic. But because Fred and George are also Order members."

"We'll keep you informed." George said.

Harry nodded, "Good."

Ron lay awake in his bed most of the night; it wasn't until then that he realized that this was really happening. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected, maybe that they would go on planning forever, until Voldemort died of old age. For that matter, could Voldemort die of old age? It wasn't so much what they were planning that had his stomach in knots. For once it wasn't because he was hungry, which was surprising, it had been since dinner the night before since he'd ate anything. Usually by now he was ravenous. Last night there were things that he realized, things that were important. Unable to lie there any longer, he climbed out of bed. The rest of the house was already up, taking care of last minute details for the wedding. He could hear the girls in Ginny's room helping Fleur get ready for the ceremony. He knocked on the door and asked for Lavender. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her outside so they could be alone. "Won-Won is everything alright?" Lavender asked.

He started to pace, not exactly sure where to being. He raked his hand through his hair and looked over at her. "I don't even know where to start." He said honestly.

"Ron?" she asked with a frown she knew that something was wrong.

"This isn't working out Lavender." He said. "You're a great girl and you deserve something better."

Lavenders bottom lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. "I love you Ron."

"No, you don't, not really." He said looking down and then back up at her. "We don't have anything in common. We don't really speak at all."

"Is this because you're not coming back to Hogwarts?" she asked tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'd be lying if I said no. I mean it's not fair for you to sit at school wondering if I'm okay or dead. We might all die and it might be selfish of me, but I need my thoughts clear. I have to worry about me and Harry and Hermione."

"Always back to Hermione." Lavender said bitterly wiping her eyes with her fingertips. "Why didn't you man up and ask her out before she was with Harry? Iit would have saved us all this trouble."

Ron sighed, "Lavender, it's not like that at all. I don't feel that way about Hermione, she's like a sister to me. As my sister, I don't want to see her get hurt or worse."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night but I see the way you look at her." She stormed off.


	25. Chapter 25: Truth or Consequences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Truth or Consequences <strong>

Everyone was a little on the surprised side when a distraught Lavender asked Mr. Weasley to take her home before breakfast. Initially Ginny, Luna, and Hermione sided with Lavender. After all Ron could have found a much better time and place to break up with the poor girl. Right before a wedding and just before he was to leave and possibly never come back. Yet, the more Hermione thought about it, the more she understood where Ron was coming from. Not that she would ever tell the other girls. Hermione walked out onto the porch where Harry was standing. "You should talk to him." She said.

Harry frowned, "What would I say?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Guys!" she looked up at her fiancée. "He is your best friend and he's obviously very upset. Why is it that it's impossible for guys to talk about how they feel?"

Harry frowned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "I tell you how I feel."

She smiled and kissed him softly, "Yes you do…but right now Ron needs his friend."

Harry walked out into the orchard where Ron was sitting. The wedding guests would be arriving soon and Ron still hadn't gotten ready. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to him but he knew that Hermione was right, as she often was. He didn't say anything as set down on the bench beside his best friend. "You're dad took her home." Harry said after several minutes.

Ron nodded, "You're not going to tell me that I'm dick?" he asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Should I?" he asked. "I mean I can if that's what you want."

Ron raked his hand through his hair. "It's just not fair to her, for me to stay in a relationship. Especially when I know that it won't ever be any more than what it is right now, while she's hoping that one day we'll get married or whatever."

"What brought all this on?" he asked.

"It's just…everything going on it makes you think. I mean we're not guaranteed tomorrow-"

"You can't think like that Ron." Harry cut him off.

"How can I not?" he asked. "I'm scared Harry, deep down in my gut I really wonder if we'll all actually make it out of this. You remember the picture Mad-Eye had of the original Order….not even half of them lived. We're just kids Harry."

"I can't tell you that we're gonna all make it out of this. If we don't fight for what we believe in and we just sit back and buckle under it's not really living either. I might die trying to take Voldemort down; it's something I've known since we were in our first year at Hogwarts. It doesn't mean that I'm not going to going to give up without a fight. If you're scared that's good that means you're taking this seriously."

"Aren't you afraid of what would happen to Hermione if you died?" Ron asked.

"Every day," Harry said. "But I'm more afraid of dying without having tried."

"That's why I broke up with Lavender. She thinks that I'm in love with Hermione but I'm not. I mean I love Hermione and all…I want someone to look at me the way she does you." Ron admitted. "I want to be so in love with someone that will make me forget all the damn consequences."

They set there in silence for several minutes before Harry finally spoke again. "I worry about what would happen to Hermione if I did die. I mean she's so strong and it would probably piss her off that I worry about leaving her without any protection you know."

Ron nodded, "You're right she'd probably kick your ass." He said with the first grin Harry had seen him with all day.

"Come on the guests should be arriving any time. Who knows you might meet some of Fleur's _veela_ cousins." Harry said. "Try out some of those fail-safe ways to charm witches."

Ron laughed, "I think for now I'm just gonna play it solo."


	26. Chapter 26: Black Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who's reading. Last chapter was kinda short which I apologize for and for the most part the story hasn't really progressed in the last few chapters but they were important for the development of the characters. I also decided to ax the idea of Harry having a large dose of poly-juice before the wedding after all it kinda makes things confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Black Wedding<strong>

Bill and Fleur's wedding was beautiful and the love for they had for each other radiated through the room. Hermione was sure that there wasn't a person there that day that hadn't been affected by it. While she knew that this was supposed to be a happy time, she couldn't help but be a little sad. The happiest moment of someone's life shouldn't be rushed through because their world was on the brink of destruction. It seemed that death loomed in the back of all of their minds. It had since the fateful night that Cedric Diggory was murdered and Lord Voldemort returned. It had taken them all out of their comfort zone. It was inevitable that he would return. They all wanted to believe that it would be later, rather than sooner, when they were older and more prepared to handle this. Dumbledore was supposed to be there to help them and guide them and Mad-Eye well he was supposed to be there for protection. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, it wasn't fair it wasn't fair at all. Harry had been through more in his life than one person deserved to be. As she watched Fleur and Bill exchange their vows she wondered if it would ever be her and Harry. Would they both survive what was coming? The odds seemed stacked against them.

Harry watched Hermione wipe tears from her eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking and tightened the arm he had wrapped around her and gently squeezed her bare shoulder. "He's not going to take this from us." He whispered to her before kissing the top of her head.

Hermione just nodded, she was afraid that if she spoke she'd really start to cry again. After the ceremony and before the reception she excused herself to freshen up her make up but once she got up stairs she was crying hard. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked in on Fleur who was smoothing her hair. "'Ermione?" she asked surprised.

"Oh Fleur, I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were in here." She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Eez everyzing alright?" the other woman asked pulling Hermione into the small bathroom and closing the door behind them.

Hermione nodded, "Weddings…they make me cry." She lied.

"You are not a veery good liar, 'Ermione." Fleur scolded as she handed her some tissue.

The younger girl sighed wiping her eyes. "I have a lot on my mind."

"You are worried zat somezing eez going to 'appen to 'Arry."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Because I spent days in zee 'ospital wing at 'Ogwarts wondering eef Bill would be alright." Fleur said.

"I've spent many days like that. I just worry, I worry everyday all day. When Harry and I are alone," Hermione blushed. "It's intense like it's the moments we'll have to be together like that."

Fleur gave Hermione a quirky smile, "And zat eez a problem?"

Hermione gave a small laugh. "No, it's not."

"'Arry loves you 'E will 'old on to zat. Eet will keep 'im alive." Fleur said. "Now lets fix your face."

* * *

><p>Harry was setting at a table by himself starting to wonder if he should go looking for Hermione. He'd heard enough about Ron's Aunt Muriel's views about Dumbledore and the abomination of a book Rita Skeeter had written about him. If he had to hear any more he'd end up doing something he would regret and he wouldn't do anything to mess up Bill and Fleur's special day. Besides, he knew that the wedding had upset Hermione and he knew why. Some might have thought that it was insensitive of him, to have purposed marriage before going on a mission. It was a mission where the chances of them actually making it out alive were probably going to be slim. Still, that selfish part of him needed that commitment more than anything. He felt relieved when Hermione came into the marquee accompanied by Fleur both looked as stunning as ever. Before he had a chance to join her they were all surprised by a late comer to the wedding, "You look vonderful." Viktor Krum said sweeping Hermione up and spinning her around causing her to laugh.<p>

"Viktor!" she cried the small beaded bag that she'd taken to carrying with her everywhere slipping from her hand. When it hit the floor it made a displaced 'thumping' sound that echoed through the tent. "I didn't know you were-goodness-it's lovely to see-how are you?"

Harry's brow wrinkled and his hand, without realizing it, was inside the jacket to his dress robes reaching for his wand. It was when Ron spoke that he was snapped out of it. "What are you doing here?" he asked Viktor.

"Fleur invited me." Krum said raising an eyebrow at Ron.

Hermione pulled away from Viktor and Harry wrapped a possessive arm around her. It was to distract himself from going for his wand again more than to steak his claim on Hermione. "Viktor," He said shortly holding his other hand.

"Harry." Krum replied shaking Harry's hand.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to dance." Harry said to Hermione as a slow song started to play.

"I'd love to." She smiled then looked at Krum. "We'll catch up later."

"Yes." He agreed and watched as Harry escorted Hermione onto the dance floor. He looked at Ron. "They are together now?"

"Yeah they've been together for a while. I thought Hermione would have written you. They're engaged you know." Ron said enjoying nettling the champion Quidditch player.

* * *

><p>Harry's brow was wrinkled as he encircled her waist with his arms. "Did you know Krum was going to be here?"<p>

"No, I hadn't really been writing him much lately." Hermione said. "You're jealous."

"What? No…I just didn't like his hands on you." He said.

"It's really cute." She said then leaned up and kissed him softly. "It's you that I love Harry. Krum is nothing compared to you. Besides, it's only your hands I want on me."

"Yeah?" he couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah." She smiled.

After the song ended Harry lead Hermione off of the dance floor. It was then that a glowing Patronus lynx landed in the middle of the floor. "_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." _

"Shit!" Harry cursed. His hand was inside of his jacket and his wand was. Many of the guests who'd been only a few moments before were already Disappearating.

"Harry we have to get out of here." Hermione said her own wand in hand.

"We can't leave; Death Eaters are on their way." Harry said as Ron ran over to them.

"Harry, get out of here!" Remus shouted as he ran towards them.

Death Eaters were flooding the marquee as Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined hands, before they Disapparated there was a green flash. Dean who'd been standing in front of Ginny protectively was now in her arms dead Ginny was screaming in grief.

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't hate me for killing Dean I'll make it better late I promise.


	27. Chapter 27: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone that's reading glad you're enjoying the story. It makes me happy that nobody is ready to off me for offing Dean. As for the beaded bag mishap it does make for an interesting complication, doesn't it. Lastly nobody has to worry about me trying to pull something angsty as far as Hermione and Harry's relationship goes it's safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Aftermath<strong>

Everything around Ginny seemed to happen in slow motion. The arrival of the Patronus lynx, everyone Disappearating, and the flash of green that had been meant for her but before it hit her. Dean had jumped in the way taking the _killing curse_ for her. Complete shock and fear had her own heart pounding in her ears, making it impossible for her to comprehend what was going around her. Dean fell back against her, the weight of his much larger body causing her to sink to the floor her arms wrapped around him tightly. She heard someone scream his name but it couldn't have possibly have been her own voice. It sounded foreign and loud, it was unlike her own voice. Her arms were wrapped around him and she leaned over him sobbing hard. "Ginny!" she heard someone scream in the distance. She couldn't make herself respond; instead she set there in the middle of the dance floor. It a place where not ten minutes before she'd been happy, yet it seemed like a life time had passed since then. She didn't want to leave, if she left then that meant Dean would really be dead. Holding him like this, she was able to touch him here and to remember how his touch felt on her own skin.

Viktor Krum had his wand out helping the members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were trying to defend the Weasley's home, as well as give Harry and the other guests, a chance to get out of the Burrow. He saw Ginny sitting in the middle of the floor holding the body of the dead boy. "We have to get out of here before the second reserve of Death Eaters get here." He heard Remus Lupin call. "Go underground until everything is safe."

Quickly, he made his way over to where Ginny was sitting, "'Ve have to go." He said to Ginny.

"No, I can't leave him," she said holding on to the boy tighter. Knowing that she would put up a fight, he pulled her away from the boy and swept her up into his arms. "Put me down you barbarian!" Ginny screamed fighting against him.

"There are more Death Eaters coming and they vill kill you." Viktor said ignoring her struggles.

"I can't leave Dean." Ginny said again.

"He's dead there is nothing you can do." He said before Disappearating with Ginny in his arms.

* * *

><p>"We have to go back." Harry panted as they Appearted in some back alley in what appeared to be London.<p>

"We can't, there were Death Eaters everywhere." Hermione said grabbing both Harry and Ron's hands again tugging them down the street knowing that they needed to keep moving.

"Where are we?" Ron asked looking around trying to get his bearings.

"Tottenham Court Road." Hermione said. "Just keep walking. We have to keep moving and we need to find somewhere to-"she paled realizing what had happened. "We have to go back to the Burrow."

"You're barking, you just said it yourself. There are Death Eaters everywhere there." Ron said. He more than either of them felt the urge to go back to the Burrow, after all it was his family that were in the most danger. He couldn't get the last image that they'd seen there out of his head, Ginny sitting in the floor holding Dean's body. He wondered if she was okay or if- no, he wouldn't let himself think that. His family had to be okay. Still, even he had to admit, going back right now would be suicide.

"No you don't understand I dropped the bag. When Viktor picked me up, I dropped the bag." She said almost in tears.

"You mean that ruddy little thing you've been carrying around?" Ron asked confused.

"It had everything in it." Hermione said.

"Exactly what could you have in there that's so important, it's nothing more than a glorified change purse." Ron said. "Tooth picks, lipstick, and breath mints?"

"Ron, use your head. I figured it would look awfully suspicious if we carried around loads of stuff. I put an undetectable extension charm on it. It had everything in it I can't believe how stupid I am." She said ranking her hand through her curly hair.

"Come on let's get off the street we'll figure out what we're going to do." Harry said leading them into a small café.

They set down in a small booth in the back hoping not to draw too much attention to themselves. After ordering coffee Ron said, "You know we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross-"

"We can't Ron." Hermione said.

"I just figured it would be the best place to find out what was going on." Ron sulked a little.

"We know what's going on, Voldemort took over the Ministry. Going to some place like the Leaky Cauldron or Hogsmeade or something would be exactly what they would expect us to do. I think staying in the Muggle world is the safest bet." She said.

They all got quiet as the waitress brought them their coffee, it wasn't until after she left that Harry spoke, "She's right, I mean going there, we wouldn't find out anything more than we already know. Once things settle down we'll send a message to the Order."

"We have to figure out a way to get back and get the bag. Without it we're lost it took me weeks to get everything ready." Hermione said.

"We will but first we have to find a place to hide out." Harry agreed.

As they were discussing options, two workmen walked into the café catching Harry's attention. Wizards were easy to spot in the Muggle world; it was almost like watching a fish out of the water. They tried so hard to blend in. It rarely worked out for them; they looked even more out of place than they would if they would have come into the Muggle world as themselves. That's how Harry spotted the two Death Eaters who were trying to blend. "What is it?" Hermione asked when she noticed the change in Harry's demeanor.

He didn't say anything, he jumped to his feet wand in hand, "_Stupefy!_" he yelled. He hit the blond Death Eater in the face causing him to slump to the ground. His companion surprised that they were the attackees rather than the attackers, quickly fired a spell but instead of hitting Ron it hit the mirror behind them causing it to shatter.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione screamed hitting the Death Eater, whose whole body went stiff and he smashed through a table that had been laden with china.

It was only after both men were incapacitated, that any of them lowered their wands and walked over to where they were. "That's Dolohov." Harry said clutching his wand tightly. It was all he could do to keep from cursing the man. After all, he he'd nearly killed Hermione that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione knew what Harry was thinking and laid her hand on his arm. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Kill them?" Ron suggested, "They'd kill us."

Hermione gasped then looked at Harry who shook his head. "No, we'll erase their memories. It's better like that; it will throw them off our scent. If we killed them it'd be obvious we were here." Besides Harry wasn't ready to have blood on his hands and deep down neither was Ron.

"You're the boss." Ron too was relieved, "Hermione? I've never done a memory charm."

She took a deep breath and pointed her wand at Dolohov's forehead, her hand shaking a little, "O-_Obliviate._" At once the man's eyes became distant and dreamy.

"That's brilliant Hermione." Harry said knowing how hard that had to be on her and that it would have brought up memories of her parents. After she'd erased the other man's memory he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed it gently. "I'll clear this up."

"Clear it up?" Ron asked.

"You don't think they might wonder what's happened if they wake up and find themselves in a place that looks like it's just been bombed?"

"Right," Ron said.

"I think we should go to Grimmauld Place." Harry said after they'd finished repairing the damage to the café and they propped the Death Eaters up in a booth.

"Don't be silly Harry that will be the first place Snape would have them looking." Hermione said.

"Ron's dad told me they've put up jinxes against him-and even if they haven't worked, so what? I swear I'd like nothing better than to meet Snape."

"But-"

"Hermione, where else is there? It's the best chance we've got. Snape is only one Death Eater and it would be the last place he'd expect."

She ran everything over in her head and sighed, Harry was right. Not to mention it was still supplied from where it had been the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. "Alright," She agreed reluctantly.


	28. Chapter 28: Fine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Again (and I'm sure you're tired of reading it) thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing I'm glad that you're all liking it. To Claire57 I write as things come to me and I suck when it comes to grammar. Honestly your comments didn't offend me so no worries there I actually really appreciate the criticism very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Fine<strong>

Viktor appeared with Ginny inside of his flat, when he first left with her he'd been stumped for a place to take her. A few years before he'd acquired a flat in the greater London area and seeing as how he preferred keeping his private life private, especially after the havoc Rita Skeeter had reaped a few years before, he decided how own home would be the last place Death Eaters would look for her. "You vill be safe here until we get vord from your family." He said. "If I let you go vill you not faint?"

Ginny nodded then finally found her voice again, "I'm fine." She said but couldn't bring herself to look up at him with her eyes that were still red from crying.

They both knew that she was lying. Viktor didn't call her out on it, he wasn't good in these situations. Emotions were foreign to him; from the time he could really remember he'd been breed for greatness on the Quidditch pitch. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine." She said again before walking over to one of the large picture windows that over looked the city. She wasn't sure when it had started to rain but it kinda suited the turmoil going on inside of her.

Viktor nodded and walked out of the room and into his bedroom. He paced the floor for several minutes trying to figure out something to say to her. He knew that he would never forget the way she'd screamed the boy's name and the grief that was still in her beautiful eyes. It had spoken to him in a way that he'd never felt before. Sure, he'd known plenty of women but none of them made him feel like he'd been smashed in the stomach with a bludger.

* * *

><p>Harry walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. While they were on their way to Grimmauld Place, they'd been caught in the rain shower that had engulfed London. Though it was the end of July, the rain and brought with it a chill. He knew that she was upset over the fact that she'd made a mistake by dropping the bag. He couldn't make her see that it was her one mistake in her pretty much mistake free life, but that hadn't gone over all that well either. After they'd arrived at the townhouse, they'd went through it casting spells to make sure that there was no one else there and to gather supplies that was stored in the kitchen. Among what they'd found was a large pot of Poly-Juice Potion. Ron was able to take a dose mixed with the hair of a person they'd ran into on the street and head over to Leaky Cauldron to see if anything new was being reported. While Harry and Hermione were sure that nothing would be, they understood Ron's need to make sure that his family was well. "I found something dry for you to wear up stairs, we need to get you out of these wet clothes." Harry said his hands running down her arms causing Hermione to shiver.<p>

"Thank you." Hermione slipped from his arms her teeth chattering.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked watching her.

She nodded, "Just cold."

"I'll build a fire." He said as she walked out of the room not really sure if she was in fact alright.

Hermione walked quietly up the stairs; it seemed like a life time ago since the last time they'd been there. It was like the house had frozen in time. She half expected Sirius to pop out of one of the upstairs bedrooms singing Christmas carols off key or Mrs. Weasley scolding Fred and George. She knew that it had to be to be horrible for Harry to be back here with the memories the place held.

Harry had just finished tossing some logs on the fire he'd build, without the aid of magic, when Hermione came back down dressed in a pair of pajama pants, that he was pretty sure had once been his and a tee shirt, while drying her hair with a towel. "Come here." He said motioning for her to join him on the couch.

Hermione curled up in his arms, her head lying on his shoulder. "Do you think it was a good idea, letting Ron go to the Leaky Caldron?" she asked.

"I don't expect him to really find out anything more than we already know. It was something that he wouldn't be able to settle down until he went and looked for himself." Harry said playing with her hair.

"I can't believe that Dean is…Ginny must be devastated." She shivered and cuddling against him more.

"I know." Harry said kissing the top of her head as he pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered her up. He wanted to say that they knew going into this, that not everyone would make it out alive. That seemed like the wrong thing to say considering they didn't know who else at the Burrow had been killed. "Ginny is strong though she'll be alright."

"I hope so." She said. "Fleur is probably crushed."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life and it was ruined. From now on it won't just be the day she married Bill. It will also be the day that the Death Eaters attacked the Burrow and the day that Dean was murdered." She said.

"It's the reason I wanted to wait until after this was all over to have our wedding." Harry said causing Hermione to laugh. "What?"

"Could you imagine it? 'Please Lord Voldemort can you wait until after we've said our vows before sending your Death Eaters into the chapel to kill us. In fact, if you don't mind could you wait until after the honeymoon we might be able to squeeze them in then.'" Hermione laughed harder.


	29. Chapter 29: Turn of the Tides

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading the last chapter ended up being just a little bit of fill but this one should start to progress the story again. I also wanted to throw a Happy Halloween out there too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Turn of the Tides<strong>

It was close to dawn when Ron arrived back at Grimmauld Place. He tried to be all stealthy but forgot not just about the ward Mad-Eye had set up for Snape, not to mention the umbrella stand in the entrance which when he knocked it over set Mrs. Black off. "Shut your damn mouth you annoying bitch." Ron yelled back at the shrieking painting as struggled to get the curtains that generally covered her shut.

"It's about bloody time your back." Harry said walking into the hall to help him.

"Sorry." Ron said sheepishly. "Where's Hermione?"

"Asleep on the sofa in the sitting room, she fell asleep a while ago."

"It's been an exhausting." He agreed. It was hard to believe that only a day ago, his biggest problem was trying to figure out a way to break things off with Lavender without hurting her too badly. Compared to what was happening now it seemed so trivial.

"What did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Wake Hermione, I'll go find us a couple of glasses. I picked up a bottle of firewhiskey." Ron raked his hand through his shaggy ginger hair.

Harry started to say that they should let her sleep then thought better of it, he liked his parts dangling just the way they were. "Is it that bad?"

"It's pretty damn bad." Ron sighed.

A quarter of an hour later they were all sitting in front of the fire holding mix matched glasses. "So start from the beginning, what took you so long to get back?" Hermione asked.

"I went to the Leaky Caldron and set in the corner freaking forever. The place was practically empty, which is very unusual. I mean, there are always patrons there. So I gave up and decided to go into Diagon Alley to see if I could find anything out. It was like a ghost town and the people who were actually on the street weren't exactly helpful. By that point the Poly-Juice potion was starting to wear off. I was close to Fred and George's place so I figured it would be the best place to lay low and find out some information." Ron said.

"They were back from the wedding?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Mum and Dad made them come back they thought it would look suspicious. It's not like the Death Eaters are gonna let it out that they attacked my family's home trying to get at you."

Hermione took a drink of her firewhiskey, "That makes sense, what did they say happened after the attack and we left? How's Ginny?"

"Well the Death Eaters are a bunch of pussies, after they saw us leave with Harry they fled." Ron said then took a deep breath and took a long drink of the whiskey. "Dean was the only casualty."

"And Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ron let out a little bit of a laugh, "That is interesting. The official story is she's staying with my Great Aunt Tessie."

"And the real story?" Hermione asked.

"She's with Viktor Krum."

"What?!" Both Hermione and Harry exclaimed together.

"Krum saved her from some Death Eaters after Dean fell. He left with her and until the house is secure she's staying put." Ron said as a flush crept up the back of his neck and spread to his face. It was clear that Ron wasn't as alright with the situation as he was trying to lead on. They both knew exactly how he felt about the Quidditch star.

"So…" Harry cleared his throat. "And is there any other news?"

Ron pulled a rolled up newspaper from the inside of his robes and tossed it down on the coffee table, "Fresh off of the press. After I spent so much time trying to get information, I figured what were a few more hours. You're really not going to like it."

Hermione picked the paper up and paled when she saw Pius Thicknesse looking up at her. "No.' she gasped.

Harry took the paper from Hermione his frown deepening. "So the attack on the Ministry of Magic was just a ploy to get Thicknesse in as minister and there by Voldemort."

"I don't understand why he wouldn't just take it over himself." Ron said. "Since Dumbledore…well he kinda is the most powerful wizard I mean it's not like we're ready for a full on attack yet."

"It would be too easy. Why would Voldemort come out into the opened when he can have a puppet in front of the world, while he's standing in the background pulling its strings? If people don't *see* Voldemort, that means Thicknesse can pretend like he's doing everything possible to stop him." Hermione said.

"That's the reason why I adore you." Harry said to Hermione and lifted her hand that he'd been holding and kissed her knuckles.

Ron made a face. "Please tell me that I'm not going to have to sit back and watch the pair of you snog."

"Nobody told you that you had to watch Ronald." Hermione said.

"Not to mention, for almost a full year you and Lavender spent all of your time snogging on every inch of the Gryffindor Common room, the Prefect bathroom, oh and the Room of Requirement." Harry grinned.

Ron gave his best friend a murderous look but didn't say anything.

Hermione made a face, "The Room of Requirement Ron? Honestly."

Ron started to point out that Harry had done it first, but if looks could kill well he was pretty sure he would have been dead. "I'm not the first one to have thought of it." He grumbled glaring at Harry.

Hermione had turned her attention back to the Daily Prophet and sighed, reading over the article about the appointment of the new Minister of Magic. "This is not good at all. They swept the whole truth about Scrimgeour being murdered under the rug. They make it sound like a spell gone wrong not a killing curse to the head."

"Well we knew it would be like this." Ron said.

"It just really puts a damper on things. Not only do we have to figure out how we're going to get back to the Burrow to get that bag. We also have to find R.A.B., the real locket, and the rest of the Horcruxes. This mission seems to be getting more and more impossible." Hermione replied.

Harry frowned and looked at his girlfriend; he knew the thing about the beaded bag had really gotten her down. They'd always relied on her for her infallible ability to get them out of the worst situations. He just hoped he could get her out of this rut. Hermione had always been the reason he'd been able to go on. So many times, if it wouldn't have been for the fact he knew that she was watching him expecting him to be the hero he'd been dubbed as being from the time he defeated the Dark Lord as a toddler, he would have given up. He wondered if she knew how much power she held over him and if knowing that would change how she felt about him for better or for the worse. It was the reason he could never tell her, because he wasn't sure if he would be able to get through all of this if it wasn't for the way she looked at him. "We'll get this worked out we always do."

Hermione nodded, "I hope so Harry…I really hope so."

Nobody said anything after that, they didn't need to. Things had just changed in their world and they no longer had Dumbledore to protect them or to tell them the best course of action. They were alone and the new world that was being formed was every bit of their worst nightmares.


	30. Chapter 30: Self Pitty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading tonight might possibly warrant two chapters we'll have to see after all I'm blowing off doing homework to work on this right now…hehe. To mishi gohiku A coup de tate possibly but I wouldn't hold your breath for the three some it doesn't really fit how I see the characters, sorry. I hope that doesn't disappoint you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Self Pity<strong>

Viktor was out of ideas, it had been almost a day and a half and Ginny still hadn't moved out of the window seat. She'd planted herself there after he'd brought her to his flat and stayed with her knees pulled up against her chest her arms wrapped around them. She stared out over the city her forehead pressed against the glass. At first he thought that she might have gone catatonic, he was worried about her. She had yet to eat anything and she was starting to look rather pale. The only acknowledgement she'd give him was to answer that she was fine, whenever he asked her questions. He knew she was going through a great shock and she probably should be with her people, not a dumb guy like himself. Still he wasn't going to let her waste away on his watch, she had a whole family of insane brothers and Harry Potter looking after her. He wasn't willing to cross wands with any of them, he respected them too much. After nearly an hour in the kitchen, several attempts at making her tea, he finally emerged and set down in front of her on the window seat. He held a small tray with a sandwich and a bowl of soup along with the tea. "You must eat something." He said the tray sitting on his lap.

"I'm fine." She said not looking at him.

"You are not fine, you have not moved since I brought you here." Viktor snapped causing Ginny to jump. "You have yet to eat anything."

Ginny jumped and looked at him. "I don't want to eat and I didn't ask you to bring me here."

"Vould you have rather I left you to die like your boyfriend?" he asked his eyes narrowed in on her. "I thought you to be much stronger than that."

She narrowed her eyes glaring at him. "You don't know me you don't know anything about me. What would you know about people dying? You've had everything you ever wanted you bloody stupid git!"

"No I vouldn't know anything about that vould I?" he snapped his face turning red in anger. "You think you're the only person who could understand vhat it is like to lose someone. I have lost everyone in my family, Ginny, everyone! Bulgaria is a far cry from England, there are constantly Dark-Vizards trying to take over, Grindelvald vas but the first of many vying for power. By the time I vas 14 I vas the only one in my family left alive. Let's not forget that Cedric vas also my friend. I may not have yet to bury a lover but that doesn't mean that I know nothing of vhat loss is and vhat it does and how it feels."

Ginny opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. She was ashamed of herself. In her own grief she's alienated the person who had taken it unto himself to make sure that she was alright. She'd thrown herself a pity party and wallowed in it. "Viktor I'm sorry." She said looking up at him.

"I am vorried about you Ginny." He said sincerely.

"He wasn't my lover." She said her cheeks turning pink.

"Did you love him?" he asked.

She nodded, "But not as much as he loved me, and he knew that."

"And you feel guilty that he is dead and you are alive." Viktor said sitting the tray he'd been holding on the small end table beside of her.

"Yes." She said softly her soul was crying but her eyes were dry. Since Dean's death she'd done nothing but cry she was out of tears.

Viktor cupped her chin in his hand. "I am sure he knew how you felt for him. I think he vould be disappointed to know that he gave you his life, you are vasting it sitting around and veeping for him. You are much stronger than this pathetic thing you are turning into."

"Thank you." Ginny said looking up at him at him her heart pounding in her breast. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way for someone else so soon after Dean's death it was wrong. She couldn't seem to help it though.

"Drink your tea." He said handing her the cup which had cooled. Ginny smiled at him before taking a sip of the warm liquid it was all she could do not to spit it back into the cup. "Vell?" he asked.

"It's bloody aweful." She said with a bit of a laugh.

"Then you vill have to teach me to make it to your liking." He said.

"I will." She said looking up at him their eyes meeting.


	31. Chapter 31: Passion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** This is the second chapter for tonight like I promised. I'm not sure but this could mean that I have far too much free time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Passion<strong>

Harry was sitting beside of the bed watching Hermione sleeping. His mind was full and try as he might he hadn't been able to sleep. Afraid he'd wake her he'd crawled from the bed they shared and was just watching her. Before he'd met her, while he was still living with the Dursley's at Privet Drive, if someone would have told him that he could feel this way for another person he would have called them a bloody idiot. "Harry?" Hermione said sleepily rolling over to face him.

"I'm here." He said from across the room.

Hermione set up and pushed her hair from her face, "Why are you all of the way over there?" she asked.

"Sorry." He couldn't help but grin; he crossed the room and climbed back into the bed with her. "I just didn't want to disturb you."

"You don't disturb me." She said snuggling in his arms her head resting on his chest tucked under his chin. "You have something on your mind."

"Nothing important." He assured her.

"Important enough that it drove you from our bed," She pointed out.

"You know me too well." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you loved that about me." She teased.

"I do."

"Then you should know me well enough to know you can tell me anything."

Harry sighed and thought about it for a few minutes. "I'm just starting to understand how Dumbledore must have felt."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Well, he had the weight of our world on him didn't he? Both Scrimgeour and Fudge were constantly sending him owls for advice. He had to worry about all the students at Hogwarts and us getting into trouble. The more I think of it the more I think he always knew what we were up to. Then he had to try to stay one step ahead of Voldemort and lead the Order. Every time there was a death it hit him hard, he never showed it but I know it ate at him. It's eating at me and I don't know if I can do it Hermione. Dean's already dead and who's going to be next?"

"You can't think like that Harry." She said softly. "Dumbledore was a great man but there is one thing that you have that he didn't have."

"What's that?" he asked looking down at her his hand running down her back.

"You're not alone…you're not bearing the weight of this by yourself. You have me and Ron and Ginny, Fred and George and Neville and Luna. Dumbledore knew that and he made sure that you had people you could count on." Hermione said looking up at him her eyes full of love.

"You amaze me, Hermione." Harry leaned down and kissed her softly his arms tightening around her.

"Harry." She gasped against his lips.

"You taste so sweet." He groaned against her lips before rolling to his side and her on her back. Hermione looked up at him her hand catching the hem of his shirt and pulled it over her head. It had seemed like forever since the last time they'd made love, rather than the handful of days it had actually been, and she wanted him more than anything. She didn't say anything as she trailed kisses down the side of his neck her hand sliding over his abs teasing his skin and causing gooseflesh to rise. She liked that she had this effect on him. "Hermione." He sank his hand in her hair holding her against his skin.

She was a little nervous, in their previous rounds of lovemaking Harry had been in control pleasuring her. She had no idea exactly what she was doing, she just hoped that she done this right. Her hands shook a little as she untied the strings to his pants and slid her hand inside. She wrapped her hand around his cock before sliding it slowly up the length of him in a gentle caress. "Harry show me what you like." She moaned softly against his ear.

Harry growled in pleasure, he wasn't exactly sure how much of her tender play he'd be able to handle before she was flat on her back and he was deep inside of her. Still not wanting this to end too soon, he wrapped his hand around hers and showed her how to stroke him. "Just like that baby." He groaned his other hand was still buried deep inside of her thick hair. He pulled her into a demanding kiss his tongue sweeping into her mouth.

Hermione was sure she'd never been so aroused in her whole life. Her heart pounded in her breast and her pulse was racing. She had no idea that giving another person, pleasure could be so pleasurable. She broke the kiss and looked up at him watching his face as she teased and caressed him. The last of Hermione's reservations had slipped away and she was feeling empowered by their play. She freed him from his pants and leaned down and flicked her tongue over the head of his shaft causing him to jerk and hiss in pleasure. "Fuck Hermione." He groaned. "If you do that then I can assure this won't be lasting much longer."

"I just want to make you feel good." She said innocently, her eyes locking with his as she slowly took him into her mouth.

"Fuck,' he cursed again his hand fisting in her hair his eyes rolling back in his head. Hermione moaned around him as she pulled slowly up on him. Over the years she'd heard plenty of older girls talking about this particular act, it always sounded disgusting and she could never see herself doing it….ever. With Harry was different, with Harry everything was different. There was nothing disgusting about anything they did. He let her have her way with him for as long as he could possibly handle still he wasn't ready to be done yet. He'd used every ounce of control he had to hold starve off his own pleasure. "Alright Hermione, I need you now." He groaned pulling her up by her arms. He jerked the tee shirt she'd been sleeping in up around her waist and ripped the band of her panties pushing them out of his way and buried himself inside of her with a groan.

Wanting to feel his hands on her naked body she tore the shirt over her head dropping it to the floor and arched her back taking him deeper. "Harry…I have no idea what to do." She sobbed.

"Just…ride me." He groaned his hands resting on her hips squeezing them as he showed her how rise and fall on his shaft. It didn't take long for her to catch on and before they knew it they were both crying each other's name in pleasure.

Hermione collapsed on top of Harry breathing hard. "That was…." She gasped her head was spinning making it impossible to complete a thought.

"I agree." He said trailing kisses over her naked shoulder.


	32. Chapter 32: The Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner I've been busy with classes…blah.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: The Return<strong>

Harry woke with a start, as a blinding pain shot through his scar. He couldn't remember the last time he was plagued with dreams of the inside of Voldemort's head. In fact, he was pretty sure it had been since the vision of Voldemort killing Sirius that he'd had one. He'd just assumed that doorway linking their thoughts had closed that night, not to mention he'd always seemed more susceptible to them when he felt alone. It happening while he was holding Hermione in his arms, the safest place he'd ever felt, was as much of a shock as it was a violation. He kissed her gently on her forehead and untangled himself from her embrace. After pulling on his discarded tee-shirt and jeans headed down stairs and pounded on Ron's bedroom door. "'m up." Ron growled still half asleep.

Harry walked down to the basement where the kitchen was located and put on a pot of coffee. Normally he had tea at breakfast but this morning he felt he needed the extra caffeine burst. "Got some of that for me?" Ron asked groggily.

After they'd both finished a cup Harry went over to the fridge and pulled out what they needed for breakfast. "The dreams are back." He said nonchalantly as he scrabbled some eggs.

Ron, who'd just taken a drink of his coffee, ended up sort of inhaling it causing him to choke. "I thought those were done."

"I assure you I'm more shocked than you are, not to mention, the blinding migraine that goes along with it." Harry said he was still suffering from the side effects. "It's a bit like the morning after having far too much firewhiskey."

"Maybe we did have too much last night." Ron suggested the last thing he wanted was for Harry to go through what he had during their 5th year at Hogwarts. "I mean it is possible right?"

Harry shook his head, "I only had a glass."

"Have you told Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not yet I left her sleeping." He said. "She needed the rest."

"So is it too much to hope that _You Know Who_ was having a garden party with rainbows and kittens?"

Harry snorted a laugh, "If only it were that simple. He's looking for someone….Gregorovitch."

"And one would assume that he's not planning a play date." Ron sighed.

"The name is familiar I just can't place where I know it from. I keep thinking it's related to Quidditch." Harry said sitting the prepared food on the table just as Hermione came in.

"Smells wonderful," she said kissing Harry good morning before joining Ron at the table. "Is everything alright?"

"Define alright." Ron said heaping food onto his plate as Harry poured Hermione a cup of coffee and topped his own off.

"The dreams came back." Harry said.

Hermione gasped. "Harry this is terrible, you need to close yourself off from them."

"I can't Hermione; I never learned how to do it." Harry snapped a little causing her to frown. "Besides I don't think he's realizes that he's letting me in, I think he's starting become unstable."

She frowned, "But we don't know that for sure, I mean he could be sitting a trap."

"No, I don't think so. Don't ask me how I know I just do. Trust me, Hermione." Harry said looking across the table at her.

She sighed and went against her better judgment, "Alright, but we don't rush headlong into battle this time. We plan things out logically."

Harry grinned a little, "Alright."

"Now tell me exactly what happened." She said.

* * *

><p>After breakfast they retired into the sitting room. Harry went over details from the dream, while Hermione logged them in a journal she'd found in one of the upstairs rooms. Even though the dream was simply a flash into Voldemort's psyche, more emotion than anything else, she still had a million questions. Almost to the point he was getting slightly frustrated with her. "And you're sure that this person has to do with Quidditch?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Possibly," Harry said, "I'm not exactly sure."

"You sure he wasn't saying like, Gorgovitch?" Ron asked.

"No it was very clear Gregorovitch." Harry raked his hand through his ever messy hair. "This is so frustrating."

"We'll give it some time, it might come to you." Hermione said compassionately.

Harry nodded, "It has him just as stumped as it does us, so we still have time to figure out what he's up to with this man."

"We need to get back to the Burrow to find the bag." Hermione said. "Until we do we're really at a loss of what we should be doing as far as finding the Horcruxes."

"Agreed," Harry said. "Without it we're at a stalemate."

"Fred and George said that Mum and Dad haven't gone back yet. They wanted to be sure the place was no longer watched." Ron reminded them. "But the people who rented us the marquee will be out this evening to take it down.

"And if the bag is anywhere it will be there that's where I lost it." Hermione said.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do." Harry said.

* * *

><p>Three hours, and a dose of Poly-Juice later, they were standing outside of the Burrow disguised in Wizard robes similar to the ones that they'd seen the people who installed the tent the day before the wedding. The place was defiantly looking worse for wear, there were scorch marks marring the walls from spells that missed their marks. There were broken windows and some of Mrs. Weasley's prized plants turned over their clay pots smashed. Even the garden seemed to be suffering under the torture it endured in the flight and fight that had taken place. The gnomes that were known to take up residence there had yet to come back out of fear. "We don't have much time, we need to start looking." Harry said.<p>

It was hard to believe that almost a week ago this had been a place filled with joy and happiness. He'd always seen this as his second home, Hogwarts of course being his first. There was no light or life here and the sadness of it settled deep inside of him. He kept his wand drawn they made their way to where the spell damaged marquee was. Inside was dying flowers and over turned tables. The food on the buffet had started to rot. "I wonder if the safety deposit covers Death Eater attacks." Ron said trying to lighten the mood.

Harry laughed as they started looking under over turned tables, "Now that is an interesting idea, Death Eater insurance."

"Sounds like a scheme Mundungus would come up with. "Hermione said. "We were near the dance floor when Viktor came in."

"Right," Ron said. "Do you have any idea where the dance floor might be at now?"

Hermione looked around, there wasn't really anything that was still the way it was the night of the wedding. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes trying to picture how everything had been arranged. "There," she pointed toward the place the dance floor had been.

"You're sure?" Harry asked as he and Ron started to move over turned tables and chairs.

"Positive." Hermione said she just hoped that nobody picked the bag up.

"Would this be it?" Harry asked holding up a bag that looked like it had been put through a blender.

Hermione nodded sighing in relief. "Yes ,now let's get out of here before someone realizes who we are."


	33. Chapter 33: Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading glad you're enjoying the story. To Mr. Mark Gibbs, I considered what you suggested but at the same time, I kinda have a timeline that I'm using, which are the events that I think are the most important with my own little bit of flair to them but I don't intend to draw them out. Especially after watching, Deathly Hallows pt.2 again it's really got me really excited to get to the final battle….or will that be the final battle (cue really cheesy thriller movie music). To Evilinside I do plan on finishing it but I'm not exactly sure where the end will be. Thus far my timeline goes past the Deathly Hallows sans the epilogue so we'll see where it goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Dumbledor's Army Still Recruiting <strong>

Over the few weeks, Ginny and Viktor they fell into an easy routine. If someone would have told her that she would have been comfortable being alone with an International Quidditch star, Ginny would have never believed them. Maybe it was because she'd known him since her third year at Hogwarts and he was a good friend of Hermione, Harry, and Fleur that she felt this way. Maybe it was because he'd taken care of her while she was in a vulnerable state. She remembered the first time that she ever laid eyes on him, at the Quidditch World Cup; he'd seemed larger than life. Even when he was at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it was almost like he was untouchable. She remembered back then, when Hermione had told her about him, she'd said that he was shy and didn't speak much. Since the night he'd snapped her out of her catatonic state something had changed. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but Viktor wasn't shy with her. In fact it was quite the opposite; he was rather candid with her. As the days moved on the ache in her heart seemed to lessen and she was sure Viktor had something to do with it. She'd become so comfortable she'd completely lost track of time. That is until Errol arrived with a letter from her mother, informing her that her father and Bill would be around to collect her the following afternoon. It wasn't so much the letter that caught her by surprise but the date, there was only a week left of summer holiday.

"Is everything good at home?" Viktor asked when he saw Ginny's expression change.

She nodded and folded the parchment back up and looking at him, "Yes, it looks like I'll be out of your hair. My father and Bill are coming for me tomorrow."

Viktor's expression darkened, "You vere no trouble at all. I enjoy your company very much."

Ginny smiled at him her eyes twinkling. "I enjoy yours too."

"I vould very much like to…continue to see you." He said his brow wrinkling.

Ginny's heart was pounding so hard that she was honestly surprised that he couldn't hear it, "I w-would like that v-very much." She was so surprised that she was stumbling all over her words. She was sure that he must think her a complete dolt.

He smiled before cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her softly. He knew that it was probably too soon. Her boyfriend hadn't been dead a full month, but at the same time he had to. Since he'd saw her at the wedding, before the attack of the Death Eaters, he'd been thinking about her pretty pink lips. Being so close to her and not kissing her, all these weeks had been torture pure and simple. He felt relieved when she took a step forward closing the space between him and slipped her arms around his neck.

Ginny sighed softly and parted her lips letting his tongue sweep into her mouth. She'd never had a kiss make her feel like this, not even with Dean. There were fireworks and all the bells and whistles described in those cheesy dime store romance novels her mother pored over. She knew that she should feel bad for this, Dean's memory deserved so much better than this. She would miss him every day he'd been more than her boyfriend he'd been a good friend too. She was alive and Viktor made her feel alive and whole.

Slowly Viktor pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as he looked down at her. He knew exactly where this would potentially lead them. He wanted more from her than a night of passion, he wanted the relationship with all the baggage. "Ve should slow down." He said both of them breathing hard.

"But what if we never see each other again?" she asked.

Viktor pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Ve vill see each other." He promised her. "I am not going anyvhere I vill be close even vhen you are gone back to your home. I vill be close and vhen you need me I vill be there."

"I'm holding you to that promise, Viktor Krum." She pulled back enough to reach into her pocket and pulled out one of the Galleons the D.A. used to contact each other. "If I need you this will grow warm…we use them when we need to get in touch with each other and we don't want anyone to know. Owls aren't reliable anymore for secret stuff."

Viktor took the coin from her and frowned studying it, "A fake Galleon I have never heard of this before."

"Well that's because it's something Hermione came up with." She said then went on to explain what happened during her 4th year at Hogwarts and about _Dumbledore's Army_.

"And you plan to start back up this….Army?" he asked his brow furrowed.

"Well it's not really an army exactly it's…" she thought about it for a few minutes. "Well it's more of an association of like-minded people, who believe that _You Know Who_ along with all Dark Magic, should be stopped. We started it; well see, because after _He_ came back the Ministry of Magic didn't want to believe Harry and Dumbledore. Fudge thought that Dumbledore was after his job. The thing is if Dumbledore wanted to be Minister he could have been probably a million times over. He thought that Dumbledore was having us trained to be his army and he didn't want us to be taught to use defensive spells. So we decided to branch off on our own. But we're about more than just learning spells we're about helping people and doing what's right. People are being murdered left and right. The Ministry of Magic isn't doing anything to stop it, even before Scrimgeour was murdered; they were more about hiding the truth and telling false stories. They think the Wizarding World can't handle the truth but they're wrong."

"And you…lead this group?" he asked rolling the coin over in his fingers studying it.

Ginny blushed a little, "No, Harry and Hermione are the real leaders. Of course in light of everything that's happened they can't go back to Hogwarts it would be dangerous." Even though she trusted Viktor more than anything she still couldn't tell him that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were going on a special mission. They were right when Harry said the less who knew the details he better. "Harry made Neville the leader with Luna, Lavender, and I assisting."

"And you must be a Hogwarts student to be a member?" he asked looking up at her. He was sure that he'd never seen her look more beautiful her face was flushed and her eyes full of fire. He liked seeing her passionate about something.

"Oh no, Fred and George are also members." She said surprised.

Viktor nodded, "I vould like to help." He said.

Ginny blinked, "You would?"

"I cannot allow my girlfriend to endanger herself vhile I only vatch." He said with a smile.

"Your…girlfriend?" she asked surprised.

"Yes my girlfriend…unless you object."

"No not at all." Ginny leaned up and kissed him softly.


	34. Chapter 34: Handbags and Horcruxes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying the story and that you all didn't lynch me for throwing in a Ginny/Viktor update rather than pick up with the cliffhanger I left with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It will probably be the last Ginny/Viktor chapter for a while because obviously Ginny has to go back home and to Hogwarts. Not to mention that I do want their relationship to progress slower for the simple reason that I don't want it to be rushed so soon after Dean's death. Now on to my reviewers, to GenealogistElyse it took me a long time to decide who I wanted to pair Ginny with so it wasn't something random. I think that she is a really great female and very strong willed I couldn't see her with just some random person. It's really funny the way that it happened because it makes me sound completely insane but I was watching GoF and the version of Ginny in my head perks up and goes…'hey I'm with him yo.' But back to the serious I see where you're coming from with Krum being almost like a bull in a china shop. I think that they would have a lot in common too. Also I see Krum as the type of guy who wouldn't let her over bearing brothers run over top of him. It's something I have in common with Ginny only I just had three brothers to torture my boyfriend's whereas Ginny has 6 plus Harry. I'm sorry about my run on sentences they along with my spell are atrocious but the spell check fixes the bad spelling well enough. I tend to write the way I speak so as you can imagine carrying on a conversation with me tends to confuse those who I speak with at times. To mishi gohiku Damn it, now I have John Jacob Jinglehimer Smith stuck in my head and it's impossible to get rid of, I don't think I've laughed so hard at a review…well ever sadly I can kinda picture things happening that way. And to harryherminefan I'm pretty sure that you have more faith in my writing capabilities that I have glad you're enjoying the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Handbags and Horcruxes <strong>

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were elated when they made it back to Grimmauld Place. Their plan had gone off without a hitch really. Of course after arriving there Harry realized that they probably could have walked into the Burrow wandless and without their cleaver disguises and nobody would have been the wiser. Still it proved that they were able to come up with well thought out plans and execute them. "So how much damage was done?" Harry asked once they were settled in the setting room.

"I don't know yet." Hermione said running her fingertips over the small bag before pulling the draw strings open.

"Be careful," Harry said knowing that there could be broken well anything in there.

"That's a little redundant isn't I mean it's Hermione we're talking about." Ron said.

"Funny Ron," Hermione shot him a look then peered inside of the bag.

"Well?" Harry prompted.

"Since it's all going to have to be repacked anyway…" she pulled a throw off of the back of a sofa and laid it out on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked confused.

"Checking our supplies," Hermione said before carefully spill the contents onto the blanket. "I figured that if anything was broken it would be easier to clear away like this." Harry and Ron stared in awe as Hermione continued to shake things from the bag until she was up to her knees in clothes, books, sleeping bags, a tent, and anything else shed' thought they would need. "I told you it had everything." She said looking at the boys.

"What would we do without you?" Harry asked.

"I ask myself the same question every day." Hermione said in a teasing voice.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Undetectable-Extension Charm." Hermione said sitting down in front of the pile to start sorting it out. "Honestly Ron, you grew up in in the Wizarding World surly this isn't new to you."

Ron frowned, "Well no but that's a really little bag." He defended himself.

"I figured it would be easier to conceal if need be." She said then looked up at the boys. "Am I going to have to do this all by myself?" she raised an eyebrow at them.

"No." Harry said as he and Ron moved quickly to the floor to help her.

"Be careful there are phials of potions and ingredients I thought we would need. Some of them can be quite harmful." She said. "We'll need to laundry the clothes just to be safe."

"We'll get it all straightened out." Harry assured Hermione. "I think it might be a good idea that when we repack to organize it. Maybe have all the potion stuff together?"

"Why do we need all these books?" Ron asked stacking them together.

"Because we have no idea what we are coming up against. Harry said that the magic used to protect the fake locket in the cave had been unlike anything he'd ever seen before." Hermione reminded him. "Besides we're not exactly going to be able to run to the library whenever we come across something that we're not sure about."

"You said there was nothing in the library about the Horcruxes." Harry said confused.

A look of slight guilt crossed Hermione's features. "That's because someone had already removed them from the library."

"Dumbledore," Harry said in surprise. "It would make sense; he had suspected _You Know Who_ made the Horcruxes even before he got the real memory from Slughorn. It would have made sense for him to take them out of the library not just to study but possibly to keep another student from stumbling on that information. It almost makes going back to Hogwarts worthwhile."

"Dumbledore probably destroyed them though, wouldn't he?" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head and pulled several very old tomes from the pile Ron had made. "He only removed them."

"Merlin's beard Hermione!" Ron gasped. "How the hell did you get your hands on those Horcruxe books?"

"Well it wasn't stealing they're library books." Hermione defended herself. "After Dumbledore's funeral I thought of it. I mean he would have wanted us to have them so we could find out as much about them as we could so I…used the Summoning Charm and '_accioed'_ them from his office to the girl's dormitory. And if he wouldn't have wanted us to have them he would have hidden them better."

Harry gave her a big grin, "You're brilliant, Hermione." He said.

"I'm a little confused though. I mean we know about them those books aren't going to tell us where to find them." Ron pointed out.

"Yes but they'll tell us how to destroy them." Hermione said.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Ron said lamely. "I mean I guess I've been more focused on finding them."

"I think our best bet would be starting with 'R.A.B.'" Harry said pulling the fake locket from the moleskin bag Hagrid had given him.

"Do you think that there is any chance that he might have destroyed the real one?" Ron asked.

"I think anything is possible but we still have to find him to be sure." Harry said. "Then we'll go from there."

"Do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked carefully picking broken glass from the fibers of one of her sweaters.

"Sort of but nothing really solid, there is a pattern, at least with two of the Horcruxes. Dumbledore said he found the ring in the cottage on the edge of the Riddle Manor. And the Cave was a place where he'd went as a child on holiday with the orphanage he grew up in. Then the items themselves are connected too. The diary of course was connected directly himself, he'd written it while he was at school at Hogwarts. The locket was his mother's and the ring his grandfather's. Both of them were connected to Salazar Slytherin and connected him to not only the Wizarding World but Hogwarts as well. We also know that he killed for the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, so there stands a chance…a very good one that he made it into a Horcruxe as well."

Hermione knew that Harry hated the fact that he'd had one thing in common with Voldemort; that they'd both never knew a home until they came to Hogwarts. "What about the orphanage?" she asked. "Do you think he would have hid one there?"

"No because when he found out that he was a Wizard he did everything that he could to shed himself of his Muggle life." Harry said.

"Yeah he wouldn't want any reminders of that. I mean he didn't even keep his Muggle father's name." Ron said.

Harry sighed, "I really wish Dumbledore was here."

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand gently, "We all do and he wouldn't have left you with an impossible task."

"It seems that way though." Harry said.


	35. Chapter 35: Be Kind to House Elves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading you all give me all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings. To Ceo55 after thinking about it I really don't think a shotgun would work. After all Harry did try 'reducto' which I would think is the equivalent of shooting something with a sawed off shotgun and that didn't work. Voldemort kind of reminds me of a cockroach I think if you dropped a tactical nuke on the guy he'd still be alive and kicking when the mushroom cloud and radiation cleared. It might cause him to sprout a tail though so that might be interesting. To TheUnforgiven135 I defiantly have some things up my sleeve that is very different from the book. As far as the core timeline it does stick close to cannon because I think some events are very important for the development of the characters but they won't be exactly the same as they book. Finally to mishi gohiku you are correct there is a third branch of this story but it won't come into effect for a few more chapters. I think you'll be surprised where it's gonna go too. And as for it being like a soap…nobody has died only to come back later and divulge a deep dark family secret…yet anyway. Now….onto our story…..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Be Kind to House-Elves You Never Know When They Might Surprise You <strong>

Harry woke up early, knowing that Hermione hadn't been resting much; he slid from her embrace, dressed, and slipped from the room. Since they'd arrived back at Grimmauld Place, he hadn't really allowed himself to fully explore it. When they'd stayed here the summer after Voldemort returned, it had been not only the Head Quarters for the Order of the Phoenix but also infested with all kinds of pests not including Kreature. It was the first time he'd given any thought to the House-Elf that had come under his charge when he was left Sirius's sole heir. He wondered what exactly Kreature was up to, if he was still at Hogwarts serving in the kitchens or if he was off having another tete-a-tete with Bellatrix. He was getting ready to summoning the lecherous little devil when something caught his attention. There on the plaque hanging on the door directly across from the room he and Hermione had been sharing since they'd arrived back at Grimmauld Place. "Hermione! Ron!" Harry called out of excitement as he pulled R.A.B.'s note from his mole skin bag.

"Blimey 'Arry what is it?" Ron yawned as he tripped over his own oversized feet as he came up the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked coming out of their room.

"All this time R.A.B. has been right across the hall." Harry said showing her the note and the plaque on the door.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." Hermione read running her fingertips over the words. "R.A.B."

"Sirius' brother?" Ron asked a little skeptical.

"It makes sense, Sirius told me that he'd been a Death Eater. He was really young when he joined up and got cold feet about a mission. Sirius said they killed him because of it." Harry explained. "And the hand writing matches."

"I agree it fits, I mean if he became a Death Eater and became disenchanted he would have wanted to bring Voldemort down!" Hermione gasped.

"Alright then should we start searching after breakfast?" Ron asked. Doing a full scale search on an empty stomach wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

"I swear your brain is located in your stomach." Hermione said as she and Harry went into the bedroom.

"I don't really think this will take long." Harry said to Ron, "Then we can have breakfast." He silently added a triumphant one but didn't want to jinx anything yet.

It was clear that the room was exactly the way Regulus had left before his death. There was a pair of boots haphazardly tossed over in the corner, a simple black robe hanging from a rack, and trivial items littering the top of a chest of drawers. It was decorated in emerald and silver, the Slytherin colors. Much like the rest of the Black family, Sirius exclude, it was the perfect display of love of blood status and Black Family pride. As Hermione looked around the room it made her almost feel sorry for Mrs. Black. The woman might have been a Purebloodist, but she loved her sons even if she didn't really know how to express it. Both Regulus and Sirius' bed rooms had been left exactly as they had been the last time they'd stepped foot in them. "Are you alright?" Harry looked over at his girlfriend.

"Just thinking is all." She said walking across the room to look at the cork board covered in newspaper clippings. "Harry you should have a look at this."

"Looks like he was a fan of _You Know Who's_ work before he joined the Death Eaters," Ron said.

"Makes sense," Harry said looking at a picture beside of the board of the Slytherin Quidditch team. "He played Seeker."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"He's sitting in the middle of the front roll that's where the Seeker sits." Harry said. "Does he remind you of anyone else?" Ron shook his head and Hermione gave him a confused look. "Draco Malfoy."

"How do you figure?" Ron asked.

"Well let's see they were both taught Dark-Arts and Purebloodism from the cradle. They both admired Voldemort from a young age, they both hated Muggles and Muggle-Borns." Harry said.

"They were both very young when they became Death-Eaters." Hermione threw in.

"They both got cold feet." Harry said. "You'd think Voldemort would have learned his lesson the first time."

"I don't think he ever expected Draco to go through with it." Hermione said sitting down on the dust covered bed. "I mean if you think about it, it does make sense. I think he was trying to punish Lucius Malfoy for failing him."

"That's true, Draco was lowering his wand and when Snape killed Dumbledore…he was terrified." Harry said.

Hermione slid her hand into Harry's and squeezed it gently. It was rare that Harry spoke of that night on the Astronomy Tower she knew that it still hurt. "Why don't we finish up here?"

Unfortunately, the luck they had the day before had run out. They started with Regulus's bedroom and then expanded the search to the top two floors and the attic. By that point it was early afternoon and they were all starting to think with their stomachs. They were all sitting around the kitchen table when Hermione dropped her spoon into her soup and her face paled. "Hermione…what's wrong?" Harry asked turning her to face him.

"….there was a locket." She said barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Ron asked his mouth full of food, "Where I didn't see one."

Hermione shook her head, "There was a locket, in the cabinet, in the drawing room. Nobody could open it and we…..we….tossed in a rubbish bin."

"We tossed it out when we were cleaning the place for the Order." Ron said.

"Maybe….maybe it didn't get tossed out. Kreacher nicked loads of stuff back from us remember." Harry said with a glimmer of hope. "He had loads of stuff stashed in his cupboard."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly abandoned their meal and walked over to the cabinet where Kreatcher's nest of dirty old blankets was. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little when she saw the blanket she'd made him, Christmas a few years back, neatly folded on top. What she couldn't help but noticed that the cabinet no longer glimmered with Kreature's prize possessions. In fact the only other thing besides the blanket was an old copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. "This isn't over yet." Harry said when he saw the looks of defeat on Ron's face. He raised his voice and called for his elf.

Several minutes later there was a loud _crack_ and the elderly house-elf appeared. "Master." He croaked. "Back in my mistress's old house with the Blood Traitor Weasley and the Mudblood-"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the elf, "I forbid you to call anyone 'blood traitor' or 'mudblood.'" He snapped. "I have a question for you and I order you to answer it with the truth, alright?

"Yes Master." Kreacher said bowing so low that his nose touched the dirty kitchen floor.

"Two years ago, there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs and we threw it out. Did you steal it back?" he asked.

Kreacher didn't answer for a long time. Harry knew that he was trying to think up a way to keep from answering him but the end he finally said, "Yes."

He sighed in relief, "Where is it now?" he asked looking at Ron and Hermione who was also beaming at their good fortune.

It was when Harry answered that simple question that Kreacher looked at the floor in shame. "Gone." He croaked simply.

He frowned, "What do you mean it's gone?" his voice slightly raised. Kreacher's bottom lip trembled and he shook visibly but didn't say anything. "Kreacher I order-"

"The thief Mundungus Fletcher took it." Kreacher croaked his eyes tightly closed. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all: Miss Bella's and Missy Cissy's picture, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin: First Class, the goblets with the family crests and-and-" he wasn't able to finish he was breathing so hard. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and he shrieked. "_-and Master Regulus's locket, Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders_!"

Harry had seen too many times, Dobby punishing himself. He knew exactly what Kreacher was getting ready to do. As the house elf lunged for the fire place poker Harry tackled him. "Kreacher, I order you to stay still." It was only when he felt the elf freeze that he let him go but Kreature didn't move he stayed on the floor sobbing hard.

"Harry let him up." Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes.

"So he can beat himself with the bloody poker? I don't think so." Harry then looked down at the elf. "Kreacher I need you to tell me the truth. How do you know Mundungus Fletcher took the locket?"

"Kreacher saw him!" he gasped sitting up and rocking back and forth. "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreachers' cupboard with his hands full of Kreachers' treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran…"

"You called the locket 'Master Regulus'" Harry said. "Why? Where did it come from?"

It was then that the house elf launched into a tale about the last hours of Regulus Black's life. How Regulus had volunteered for Voldemort to use Kreacher for something very special. How Voldemort then took him deep into a cave by the sea that was filled with dark magic. That he made Kreacher drink a potion that made him see the most horrible things, Voldemort only laughed and then left him there. When the Dark Lord was done he'd left Kreacher alone in that cave and Master Regulus was worried when Kreacher didn't come back right away. Master had told Kreacher to come back and so Kreacher did. He went on to tell them that his Master made Kreacher take him back to that same cave and he made Kreacher take the evil locket and leave without him with the promise that he would make sure to destroy the locket. By the time he had finished his tale Hermione was in tears and Ron and Harry weren't far from it. "Oh Kreacher!" Hermione sobbed kneeling down in front of the elf and tried to pull him into her arms to comfort him.

Kreacher wouldn't allow Hermione to, "The Mudblood touched Kreacher, he won't allow it! What would his Mistress say?" he sobbed.

Harry looked murderous, "I told you not to call her a Mudblood." Harry snarled but Kreacher was already punishing himself which only distressed Hermione more.

"Harry, stop him-make him stop." Hermione cried, "Don't you see now how sick it is the way they have to obey?"

"Kreacher stop." Harry said. Kreacher was lying breathless on the floor still sobbing silently. Harry looked over at Hermione he was starting to understand where she was coming from. While he understood that some elves, like the elves at Hogwarts, enjoyed their enslavement there were elves like Dobby, Winkie, and Kreacher who had truly been mistreated by their masters. He set down beside Hermione on the floor and ran his hand over the elves' head. "What happened next?" he asked after a few moments. "Did you destroy the locket?"

Kreacher's eyes welled up with tears again. "I tried and tried but nothing Kreacher could do would harm the locket. Then I would punish myself and try again. I d-disobeyed m-my Master Regulus. I couldn't tell anyone what happened in the cave because Master had for-forbidden him to tell any of the fa-family. Oh my Mistress's heart was b-broken." Kreacher sobbed harder.

"Kreacher, you didn't fail Master Regulus. I'm sure that he would have been proud of you for taking care of it. In fact" Harry said after a few minutes then pulled the fake Horcruxe from his pocket and handed it to the elf. "I think he would have wanted you to have this."

Kreacher looked up at Harry with complete wonder, "You would present Kreacher with a Black Family Treasure?"

Harry looked at the grubby locket and then a Kreacher, "Um….yes." he said as the elf burst in to tears.

"Harry I think you broke him." Ron said. He'd been so quiet that both Harry and Hermione had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"Kreacher when you're…done…I'd like you to track down Mundungus Fletcher and bring him back here can you do that?" he asked. The elf didn't say anything as he Disapperated from the room.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione. "I don't understand it, after Voldemort tried to kill him in that cave. Then Regulus died trying to bring Voldemort down, that Kreacher willingly went to Narcissa and Bellatrix to pass information to them. Then betrayed Sirius to Voldemort I don't understand it."

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked over at him. "I don't think he thinks like that. He's a slave and House-Elves are used to being mistreated. What Voldemort did to Kreacher wasn't that far from ordinary for Kreacher. What do wizard wars mean to House-Elves? He's loyal to people who are kind to him. Mrs. Black must have been and Regulus definatly was. So he served them faithfully and parroted their beliefs about pureblood lines, they probably found it cute. He'd have been like a pet to them." She said then stopped Harry before he could interrupt her. "I know what you're going to say, Regulus changed his mind. He hadn't explained that to Kreacher he probably figured that they would be safer if they didn't know. That's why he swore Kreacher to secrecy about the cave as well, he was trying to protect all of his family."

"Sirius-" Harry started.

"Was horrible to Kreacher," Ron said then turned to Harry, "You know he was mate."

"Kreacher wasn't exactly kind to him." Harry protested.

"Harry we all loved Sirius too, he wasn't kind to Kreacher, you know it's true. Think about it, Kreacher had been alone for a long time after Mrs. Black died. When Sirius came to live here, he was probably starving for a bit of affection. I'm sure when he took his leave during Christmas Holiday, Bellatrix and Narcissa were pleasant to him and in return he done a favor for them. I've said all along that wizards would pay for how they treated House-Elves."


	36. Chapter 36: The Importance of Memories

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. Do to issues with my health among other things I honestly hadn't had time to work on it though this project hasn't been far from my thoughts. Thank you to everyone who's reading and those who are reviewing you people give me all kinds of warm fuzzies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: The Importance of Memories<strong>

Harry stared at Hermione with a look on his face that said, 'you must be barking mad.' She'd made some pretty odd requests of him in the past but this one really took the cake. "You want me to what?" he asked.

"I just think it might be an idea if you start keeping a dream journal." She said.

"Like the ones Professor Trelawney had us keep?" Ron snickered. "I thought you said the woman was an old fraud."

"She wasn't completely a fraud." Hermione said in a generous tone. "The dream journal has nothing to do with Divination. its basic psychology besides Harry's dreams happen to be important to our mission."

"I thought you were still weary of me using them." Harry said.

"It's still against my better judgment." She amended. "I still worry that _You Know Who_ hasn't completely closed his connection with you and that he'll try to use it to his advantage again. That being said, I think it's important that you write everything concerning what you know about him down. Like what you saw in Dumbledore's Pensieve, there could be details that are important that you've forgotten about. Everything we know about _You Know Who_ really comes from those memories."

"Well I guess we can get started on that tonight." Harry said with a shrug.

"Actually we can't, Fred and George are supposed to be dropping in along with Lupin for a meeting." Ron reminded him.

Harry raked his hand through his messy hair, he'd completely forgotten about it. He wanted to meet with them before school began at Hogwarts, not that any of them would be attending, but it was still important. "I completely forgot."

"Why don't we get started recording those memories now?" Hermione suggested pulling out the leather bound journal she'd been using to keep track of their plans thus far.

After several hours of Hermione's torturous mind melding questions, Harry was starting to wish he was back in Snape's _Occlumency_ lessons. If someone would have told him that someone he loved as much as Hermione, could give him a migraine he never would have believed them. When she said she wanted to record the details of the memories he had no idea that she'd truly meant every detail. Not to mention, that time had caused many of the details to fade in the delicate folds of his memory. Had he known what a literally painful process this was going to be, he'd have started a journal this time last year and saved himself this painful experience. Of course this time last year he'd expected Dumbledore to be with him to help him every step of the way. He'd never in a million years thought of the Headmaster as being mortal and his death had been a devastating blow. "I don't remember want color the ruddy old witch was wearing." Harry tossed his glasses on the table and squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I really don't see why it's so bloody important."

"I'm with Harry on this one Hermione." Ron said. "I mean unless old Tom Riddle was more twisted than we gave him credit for, I don't think he cared about the ruddy dress either. He was only after one thing and it wasn't getting her out of it."

Hermione looked up from the journal and sighed, "Because when you force yourself to remember the small details the more important ones have a way of resurfacing."

"If you say so Hermione," Harry lifted her hand that was stained with ink and kissed it gently.

"Indeed I do." She smiled. "Fred, George, and Professor Lupin should be here anytime. Why don't we head down to the kitchen and prepare tea. I'll even get out those biscuits the two of you like so much."

Ron's eyes lit up with the mention of food, "The sugar ones with the little sprinkles on top?"

"And he wonders how he ended up under a love spell last year." Hermione said standing up and stretching.


	37. Chapter 37: Friends Frienemies & Enemies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing you all are great. To Spartan Ninja, I'm also glad that I didn't end up dead I mean after all that would kinda suck. To rb2312, I agree about letting some characters live while other's die. While I can't tell you who is going to live and die for a few reasons some of them being I don't exactly have a solid body count in mind right now. I can however tell you that my body count doesn't match that of J.K. Rowling's but I can honestly say, like I have before mentioned, everything is happening the way it is for a reason. While it might not make sense when it happens it will later on. As for Ron and his future significant other I already have in mind how that's going to happen and who it is so you'll just have to stay tuned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Friends, Frienemies, and Enemies. <strong>

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just set down at kitchen table when they heard Mad-Eye's wards going off. After confirming that they were indeed not 'the greasy haired, hooked nosed, git who'd killed Dumbledore', Fred and George clamored down the stairs their arms loaded down with items from their store. "What have you got there?" Harry asked in curiosity as he set extra places at the table for the twins.

"Well we figured that you could always use more defense." Fred shrugged as he and George dumped the contents on their arms onto a nearby counter.

"These are some new products we just got done testing." George said holding up one. "This one sends out stunning charms in every direction."

"It's great if you're cornered and need to escape." Fred added.

"That's brilliant." Harry said.

"I just would be careful while using it." George said.

"Yeah we had a bit of trouble in development." Fred cringed; clearly something bad had happened when they were developing it.

"We're also working on an improved version of the Instant Darkness Powder." George changed the subject.

"After that git Malfoy figured out a way to see through it." Fred grumbled the fact that Malfoy had found a way around one of their products was a big sore spot for them.

"We also brought some of the other things we figured might come in handy." George said.

"We really appreciate it." Hermione said.

They chatted on for a bit, Fred and George gave them a rundown about how things were going in Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic. The wizards who did come into the Alley moved about like sleepwalkers. There wasn't the cheerful bustle they had all loved about the place. The streets were filled with strange wizards since Prius Thickness had been made Minister of Magic on top of that there were Death-Eaters roaming about to 'keep order'. People were encouraged by the Ministry to report any activity that might be caused by the Order of the Phoenix. Any mention of Harry Potter's name or that of Dumbledore was a sever offensive punishable by law. Any violators could earn themselves a three months stent at Azkaban Prison. Repeat offenders could be sentenced to death. What was more, was Witches and Wizards were also to report any and all of their neighbors, whose blood status was less than half-blood to the Ministry of Magic, where they were to be tried before the whole Wizengamot. It wasn't long before the ward went off again and the soft voice of Lupin sounded in the hall. After greetings were made they all set around the kitchen table. Lupin produced bottles of butter beer for everyone. "You know there are Death-Eaters in the street?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "We know-"

"I had to Apparate very precisely on the top step outside the front door to be sure they would not see me. They can't know you're here, or I'm sure they'd have more people out there; they're staking out everywhere that's got any connection with you, Harry." Lupin explained. "I want you lot to tell me exactly what happened when you left the Burrow."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on to give Lupin the details of what had happened. How they'd ended up in Tottenham Court and how the Death-Eaters found them in the small café.

"What?" Lupin asked nearly spilling his butter beer down the front of his robes.

"We were in a Café in Tottenham Court when they found us. We ducked in there trying to figure out what our next move would be." Harry explained.

Lupin couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But how did they find you so quickly? It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear!"

"And it doesn't seem likely they were just strolling own Tottenham Court Road either." Fred said.

"We wondered," Hermione spoke up, "whether it was possible that Harry still had the Trace on him?"

"Impossible," said Lupin much to Harry's relief, " Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Harry was still here if he still had the Trace on him, wouldn't they? But I can't see how they woul have tracked you to Tottenham Court, that's really worrying."

For the next hour or so they all set around talking about what was going on at the Ministry the changes that had been made. After a while Fred and George said their good-byes and Apparated out. They'd decided that it was for the best that they weren't seen leaving with Lupin the last thing they needed was more suspicion surrounding the Weasley family. Arthur was already being watched at work, The Ministry were undoubtedly hoping that he'd slip up and lead them directly to Harry."

After the twins departed they decided to move their little party up stairs to the parlor were a warm fire was burning. "So tell us what happened after we left, we haven't really heard a thing. Fred and George told us that Mum and Dad made them leave straight away as well."

"Well Kingsley's warning saved us." Lupin said, "Thanks to his warning most of the guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived. "The boy, Dean Thomas, was the only causality."

They nodded; they'd seen Dean fall and heard Ginny's heart wrenching cries before they'd been forced to leave themselves. "Were they Death-Eaters or Ministry people?" Hermione asked.

"A mixture; but to all intents and purposes they're the same thing now." Lupin explained, "There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you away."

Harry was surprised by this, he and Scrimgeour had never seen eye to eye about anything in the past. It had been a sore spot for the late Minister of Magic. "The Death-Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom. They found the ghoul, but didn't want to get too close-and then they interrogated those of us who'd remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you, Harry. The only people who remained were members of the Order and nobody gave away that you'd been there. After that they smashed into every home connected to the Order in the country. There haven't been any more deaths." He added when he saw the looks of horror on Ron, Harry, and Hermione's faces. "They were rough, they burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but as you know he wasn't there. They used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonk's family. Again, trying to find out where you'd went after you visited them. They're all right-shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay."

"The Death-Eaters got through all those protective charms?" Harry asked.

"Harry the Death-Eaters have got the full might of the Ministry on their side now." Lupin explained. "They now have the power to preform brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. They'd managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come."

"And are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry's whereabouts out of people?" Hermione asked.

Lupin didn't say anything; he pulled out a folded copy of the Daily Prophet. They were all shocked at the headlining story, "Wanted for Questioning About the Death of Albus Dumbledore" below it was a picture of Harry.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other before looking at Harry. It was clear that he was beyond angry, he didn't say anything as he picked up the paper and tossed it into the fire. He didn't need to read it; he already knew what it would say. The only people who knew who truly knew how Dumbledore had died had been in the tower that night. And Rita Skeeter had made sure everyone knew that Harry had been seen running from the tower just after it had happened. "So the Death-Eaters have taken over the Daily Prophet too!" Hermione bit out angrily.

"I'm afraid so." Lupin said.

"Surely people know what's going on?" Ron asked.

"The coup has been smooth and virtually silent." Lupin said. "The official version of the story is that Scrimgeour's had resigned."

They went on to discuss what else was happening in their world, the Muggle-Born Registry and what it meant. It was something that nobody had saw coming, and to be honest nobody would have ever suspected that it could happen. Finally the conversation made a full circle and they were back to talking about the mission. "Do think it possible to let me in on the details of the mission?"

"I'm sorry Remus, I can't." Harry said, "The less people know the better."

The look on Lupin's face was disappointment, "I figured you'd say that. Still I could be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me what exactly you were up to."

Hermione's brow wrinkled, "What about Tonks?"

"What about her?" Lupin asked.

"You're married," she frowned, "How does she feel about you going away?"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe, she's with her parents."

Harry could tell by the ton of his voice and the mention of Tonks being at her parents that something wasn't quite right. Something was weighing on Lupin and it was something big. Tonks had always been one to be right in the middle of the action she wasn't one to just stay at her parents' house.

"Remus is everything alright between the two of you?" Hermione asked.

"Everything is fine, thank you." Lupin said bitterly. "Tonks I going to have a baby."

"A baby, how wonderful." Hermione said.

"Congratulations." Harry said.

Lupin forced a smile to be honestly it looked more like a pained expression. "So do you accept my offer? Can three becoming four?"

Harry cut him off, "Just to be clear, you want to leave Tonks at her parents' house to come with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe there, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick close to you." Lupin said.

"I'm not." Harry said heatedly, "I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you're not sticking with your own kid, actually."

All the color drained from Lupin's face. "You don't understand Harry."

"You're right I don't." Harry agreed. "So why don't you explain it?"

"I never should have married Tonks. I didn't it against my better judgment and I have regretted it."

"I see, so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"

Lupin nearly knocked his chair over as he rose to his feet and a wolfish shadow crossed his face. "Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should have never married her I've made her an outcast. You've only ever seen me amongst the Order or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child-My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I'm convinced of it- how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it's not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father whom it must always be ashamed!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Don't say that Remus, how could any child be ashamed of you?"

"I don't know Hermione I'd be pretty ashamed of him." Harry snapped. By the look on Lupin's face you would have sworn that Harry punched him. "If the new Regime thinks Muggle-Borns are bad what would they do to a half-werewolf whose father is in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with me?"

"How dare you?" Lupin said, "This is not about a desire for danger or personal glory, how dare you suggest such a-"

"I think you're feeling a bit daredevilish, you fancy stepping into Sirius' shoes-"

Hermione gasped, "No Harry."

Harry ignored her he knew exactly what he was doing, it needed to be done, "I'd have never believed this, the man who taught me to fight dementors- a coward."

With the blink of an eye Lupin drew his wand; Harry had barely a chance to reach for his before he was cast across the room and like that, Lupin was gone. Hermione ran over to Harry, "Oh how could you?" she asked helping him to his feet.

Harry dusted his jeans off, "I don't know I was pretty easy." He snapped. He hated being a dick to Hermione but he was still so full of anger.

"You shouldn't have said that stuff to Lupin mate," Ron said.

"He had it coming, parents should leave their kids, unless, unless they have to." Harry said his voice full of emotion. Hermione's tears fell down her cheeks as she rested her hand against Harry's shoulder to comfort him. "I know I shouldn't have called him a coward."

"No you shouldn't." Ron agreed.

"But he was acting like one."

"All the same…"Hermione started.

"But if it makes him go back to Tonks, it will be worth it, won't it?" he asked. The desperation in Harry's voice was enough to break Hermione heart. She knew that none of this had been easy him. He hadn't said those things to be a prick he'd done it because Lupin needed that push.

They were all distracted when they heard a crash in the kitchen. With wands at the ready the headed down the steps into the kitchen. They were all surprised when they saw Kreature in the kitchen with a firm grip on Mundungus Fletcher. "Kreature has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master."


	38. Chapter 38: Kreacher, in the Kitchen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting this story I'm glad you all are enjoying it. I absolutely love your feedback so keep it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: It was Kreacher, in the Kitchen, with the Frying Pan <strong>

Having Kreacher show up so soon after his fight with Remus came as a shock as well as a blessing to Harry. He was able to forget the feelings of hurt and sad that he felt after Remus had walked out. He needed that distraction right then more than anything else. To be honest he hadn't really given much thought to the house-elf until he showed up. It was clear that Mundungus wasn't too keen on being dragged back the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Especially after he'd abandoned Mad-Eye the night they were escorting Harry to the Burrow. He fumbled for his wand but Hermione was quicker than him. "_Expelliarmus_!" she called. Mundungus' wand flew from his hands and she caught it.

Mundungus looked around before making a mad, desperate dash for the stairs. Unfortunately Ron was on him and tackled him to the stone floor causing him to grunt. "What?" he yelled knowing that he had no chance of getting away from the trio, yet he still struggled to get free of Ron's grip. "Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'ouse-elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, or-"

Harry couldn't help but grin at the situation, "You're not in much of a position to make threats," he kicked an old newspaper aside and kneeled down in front of 'Dung and Ron. The look on the thief's face was one of complete horror but he stopped fighting. Slowly Ron was able to let him go but kept his wand on the man.

"Kreature apologizes for the delay in breathing the thief, Master. Fletcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplaices. Nevertheless, Kreacher cornered the thief in the end."

"You've done really well, Kreacher," Harry said causing the elf to bow in gratitude for the praise.

"We have a few questions for you." Hermione said sitting on the end of the kitchen table her feet dangling. She had both her wand and Mundungus' in her hand.

Mundungus, who was already pale, paled more, "I panicked, okay? I never wanted to come along, no offense, but I never volunteered to die for you, an' that was bleedin' You-Know-Who come fling at me, anyone woulda got outta there, I said all along I didn't wanna do it-"

"For your information, none of the rest of us Disapparated," Hermione said hotly.

"Well, you're a bunch of bleedin' 'eroes then, aren't you, but I never pretended I was up for killing meself-" he said nastily.

"We're not interested in why you ran out on Mad-Eye. We could careless how you justify your particular brand of cowardice." Harry said moving his wand closer to the man's bloodshot eyes. "We already knew you were an unreliable bit of scum."

"Well then, why the 'ell am I being 'unted down by 'ouse-eleves? Or is this about them boblets again? I ain't got none of 'em left, or you could 'ave 'em-"

"It's not about the damn goblets either, although you're getting a bit warmer." Harry said, "Why don't you just shut up and listen."

"When you cleared this house of all its valuables-"

"Sirius never cared about any of the junk-"

What happened next, nobody saw it coming. There was the sound of feet pattering about the stone floor, the flash of bronze, and a metallic clang. Kreacher had taken a run at Mundungus and smashed him over the head with a frying pan. It was clear that he was going to hit him again, "Kreacher no!" Harry said in surprise but it was clear that he was close to laughing.

Kreacher was holding the pan over his head in mind swing, "Perhaps just one more, Master Harry, for luck?" he asked his arms trembling from the weight of the pan.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all laughed, "We need him conscious, Kreacher, but if he needs persuading you can do the honors." Harry said.

"Thank you very much, Master." He said lowering the pan and bowing. He then walked over and hopped up on the table in beside of Hermione. He kept the pan close at hand just in case he needed it.

Harry noticed the soften look in Hermione eyes as she looked down at the House-Elf. He turned back and looked down at Mundungus, "When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find," Harry began again, "You took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there," He looked back to Hermione and Ron and could tell that his friends were just as excited as he was that they were closer to finding it. "What did you do with it?"

Mundungus' eyes shined with knowledge, "Why was it valuable?"

"You've still got it!" Hermione cried.

Ron shook his head his arms crossed over his chest his wand still clutched in his hand, "He hasn't, he's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it."

"More?" Mundungus asked clearly bitter about the subject. "That would have been effing difficult….bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice."

Harry felt like his stomach was sinking when he heard this news. It seemed like every time they got close to this damn Horcruxe it keeps evading them. "What do you mean?"

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' scoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to that locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to fink meself lucky."

"Who was this woman?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, some Ministry hag." He shrugged. "She was a little woman bow on top of 'er head."

Ron groaned, "She look a bit like a toad?"

"Yeah." Mundungus agreed.

The room was completely silent, Harry's wand dropped from his hand. It echoed as it clamored to the floor and shot red sparks from the tip and ignited Mundungus' robes.

After putting the small fire out and releasing Mundungus, much to Kreacher's disappointment, they went upstairs. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all shared a look. It was almost as if they were being transported in time back to their fifth year.


	39. Chapter 39: The Night Before

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting this story I'm glad you all are enjoying it. I absolutely love your feedback so keep it coming.**

**Chapter 39: The Night Before**

Hermione was sitting at the vanity in the room that she and Harry was sharing she'd just finished her shower and was attempting to get ready for bed. She knew that she needed to get some rest the next day would be long and trying. Since they'd gotten the information from Mundungus they had been working nonstop on a plan to get inside of the Ministry of Magic. They knew that was the only place they'd be able to even get near Umbridge and the Horcruxe. The only problem was that since Voldemort's Regime had taken over security had gone from tight to a death grip. Over the past few weeks they'd carefully collected information and put together a feasible plan. There was no way they could go in wands blazing like they did at the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts. The problem was that as the days drew closer and closer together there was a deep sense of dread that had started to take root in her belly. It was a fear that she hadn't voiced to Harry or Ron probably because she knew that they could feel it too.

Harry walked up behind Hermione and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You need to get some sleep." He said.

Hermione nodded and looked at him in the reflection in the mirror. "You do too."

"I will." He said even though they both knew it was only half true. Harry hadn't been doing much sleeping of late. His dreams had been filled with Voldemort's thoughts and though he was sure that Voldemort didn't realize the connection between their minds had reopened he didn't like the sickening feeling he had when he woke up.

"Come on." Hermione said holding her hand out to Him.

He looked down at her hand before taking it in his own and lifting it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm. Without saying anything else he pulled her against him and kissed her. It wasn't a sweet kiss but a hungry one full of demand. It said everything they were both feeling, that they there was a chance that they might not make it out of the Ministry alive if they were found out about.

Hermione moaned softly against his lips her hands fisting in the back of his sweater. She nipped gently at his lips and tongue as her soft body pressed into his. She poured herself into him, letting him know exactly how she felt about him through her passion. Harry pulled back long enough to pull his shirts over his head and drop them on the floor. He undone the front of Hermione's bathrobe and groaned when he saw that she wore nothing under it. Without saying a word he kissed her again and backed her to the bed and when her knees hit the back of it he pushed her back and came down over top of her.

Hermione's back arched as Harry begin trailing kisses down her body before he came to settle between her thighs and covered her with his mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her hand fisted in his hair, "Harry!" she sobbed.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little smug, it was the first time he'd ever attempted to do anything like this before and the fact that she was enjoying herself was enough to have him incredibly hard. He never would have believed that he could be so turned on by giving someone else pleasure. HE sank one of his fingers inside of her hot core teasing her as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

Hermione wasn't sure how much more of his torture she could handle. Her body trembled under his as she rocked her hips against him needing more. "Please Harry." She sobbed.

Harry looked up at her watching her as he thrust his fingers into her harder and sucked on her clit. IT wasn't long before she arched off of the bed and sobbed his name her hot cream pouring into his mouth.

Not giving her a chance to come down from her orgasm Harry rolled Hermione onto her back as he came over top of her and slid into her from behind with a groan. He loved the way she felt under him like this, her whole body pressed so perfectly against his. He loved the little whimpering sounds that she made to urge him on and the way she tightened around him. He buried his face in her soft curls and inhaled her scent. "I love you so fucking much." He groaned his hands sliding over her curvy hips.

Hermione turned her head and claimed lips in a hungry kiss. The tasted of her cream on his skin was enough to drive her wild. She fisted one of her hands in his hair holding him against her the other held onto the head board as she rolled her hips back against his meeting him thrust for thrust. Harry's hand dug into Hermione's hip, his tongue thrust into his mouth as he slammed into her tight body. It wasn't long before Hermione' tore her lips from Harry's and screamed in his name in pleasure. Unable to hold back any longer Harry buried himself inside of her letting her milk him of his pleasure.

Hermione collapsed onto the bed as she tried to calm her breathing. "Wow." She moaned.

"Yeah." Harry rolled off of her before pulling her firmly into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

Hermione smiled and nuzzled him gently, "I love you Harry." She said.

Harry grinned, "I love you too, Hermione. Get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

"Do you really think that it's going to work?" she asked.

"It has to." He said after a pregnant pause, "It's the only plan we have."


End file.
